Alternate Reality or a Different Dimension?
by Neata Skeeter
Summary: COMPLETE!!!! Umm... well, there are 2 (count 'em, 2) 'Angels' and one *isn't* supposed to be in the Angelverse...Very AU. Been told it isn't too bad, so read and review. Gets better as it goes along(I hope)r&r anyway. ^_^
1. its all about Angel

A/N- So I said that I'd wait and finish the other fic 1st…but this just would NOT get out of my head. Just a warning…its another AU fic. Let me know if you want more. I won't write or post anymore if you don't want it. Oh… And this is gonna be weird. I have read stranger things, but…well, it's a little hard to believe and I know it. :) I'm gonna dedicate this to every single Angel and Btvs freak who has dreamed of getting in on the action. :) PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I mean it people… :)  
  
Disclaimer- Sadly, I don't own the characters from the shows (or the actors) or anything…blah blah blah. You guys know the drill. Don't sue me is all I need to say. :) Plus, if Angel or any of the other incredibly sexy guys were mine, do you think I'd actually share? :) However, the non-tv show characters *are* mine…but if you want to use them or something (which I seriously doubt) just tell me about it.  
  
****************************************  
  
"Angel…" The voice floats towards me. "Angel…" It's getting louder. "Angel!" I open my eyes and glance at my clock. It's like 7 am. *Waaayyy* too early for me. "Angelita get your 16 year old butt downstairs this instant!"  
  
"Mum…" I moan loudly. "Its Saturday. And its only 7 am. Gimme a break!"  
  
I hear her footsteps as she climbs the stairs and makes her way towards my door. She doesn't even bother knocking. Instead, she bursts through my bedroom door. "We have plans today, or did you forget?" She snaps.  
  
"But it's only seven…" I start to whinge.  
  
She cuts me off, "Tell you what. You get up, have your half-hourly shower, get dressed and come down stairs and we'll see whether we can drop you off at the shops with your friends…on our way home."  
  
I sigh. "Fine."  
  
She smiles. "Sometimes I'd swear you *are* a vampire. Alert and energetic at night, but try to get you to do something during the day…." I throw my pillow at her. We have a great relationship, my mum and I.  
  
My name is Angelita Verbez. Yeah, I know, I have a weird name. My parents couldn't help my last name, but my first…? They couldn't decide between Angela and Anita so they chose Angelita. It's a variation of Angela, and means the exact same thing. 'Angel or messenger.' So it's kinda easy to see where I got my nickname. I know sooo many people that hate their nicknames, but me? I love mine. I hate being called anything other than Angel. Especially after the first time I saw the character on Buffy.  
  
Ah! I swooned over him. And when they revealed his identity as a vampire… PRICELESS. And now, David Boreanaz has his own show (has had for like 2/3 years)…revolving around that same character. The vampire with a soul.  
  
That's another one of my identities. My friends love to tease me about it. They've gone so far as to dubb me Angelus when I have pms. I won't deny the fact that I love it. But my favourite saying of all time is 'Angel loves Angel'. I don't know why…I know how corny it is, though. That's probably why I like it so much.  
  
Unfortunately, the show's not on TV at the moment. The stupid TV stations here in Australia don't put the episodes up as fast as they do in America and the rest of the world. Which is soo dim-witted. So here I am, stuck living off all the spoilers. (Meanwhile, I was shocked to find out that Darla is going to have Angel's baby! Yikes!)  
  
I'm *almost* ashamed to admit that I dream of one day meeting the cast of Btvs and Angel. But I know it'll never happen 'cos…well…I'm here on the Gold Coast in *Australia* and they're in LA…or whatever in *America*. Although…I *might* have had a chance of meeting SMG when she was filming 'Scooby Doo' (ironic that she became part of the real Scooby gang, don't you think?) but I didn't go to Pac. Fair (Big Shopping Center on the Gold Coast) with my friends. You see, they actually *saw* her there! Trust me to *not* go with them that one time…Oh well, no use crying over spilt milk.  
  
By now I've had my shower and gotten dressed. I'm wearing my basic black jeans, my white top with the ¾ sleeves and a black jacket. That's another thing about me that I have in common with vampy Angel… I like black. It's not only slimming, but it's a non-obvious colour. Mum hates it when I wear it from head to toe, as do my friends…so I usually throw on a plain coloured shirt of some kind. Keeps everyone happy. And have I mentioned that I hate mirrors…I can't stand looking at myself. I don't have low self- esteem or anything like that…I just don't like it.  
  
So now it's kinda obvious why I've earned my right to be nicknamed Angel. I never set out to have these similarities…they just happened. There's a lot more too…like I'm not really a social person. I have a small group of friends and I'm fine with just that. I hate singing in public and dating doesn't like me (but we'll get to that later). I do, however, tan nicely…a very non-Angel thing. What can I say…I like the beach. (That's a good thing too, 'cos I live right near it.) Oh…then there's the fact that I have dark brown hair that seems to only like one or two styles, and my eyes are dark brown as well. And apparently I'm a very broody person when I want to be. (Hey, I just don't like sharing my feelings. Is that so bad?) Anyways…there are a few more trivial things…but we'll leave it at that, for the time being…  
  
Bounding down the stairs, I hum the Angel theme. It's a habit. Every time I think of the show or the characters I hum. It's the same with Btvs, too. Mum's waiting for me in the kitchen.  
  
"Want breakfast?" She asks.  
  
I shake my head. "No. Not hungry." She sighs pointedly, and opens her mouth to start the spiel that she starts every day. This time I cut her off. "Yeah, I know…it's the most important meal of the day…yada yada yada…" I make my hand do the 'talking' thing, as I say it.  
  
"Well…?" Mum asks, expecting me to subside and agree to a piece of toast and a glass of freshly squeezed OJ.  
  
"I'll have a cup of coffee, okay?" I'm not exactly a health nut.  
  
She throws her hands in the air. "Fine…I give up."  
  
I laugh at her. "And what did *you* have for brekkie this morning?" I enquire, mock superiority and a sense of 'I told you so' in my voice. "Hmmm?"  
  
She looks at me sheepishly. "A cup of tea."  
  
"Mum."  
  
"Alright. Fine. Coffee and three TimTams."(1) She corrects herself, guiltily.  
  
"Hah!" I exclaim, now my voice is filled with mock triumph. "I think this calls for a Nah-Nahny-Nah-Nah!"  
  
She laughs and so do I. After I gulp down my coffee, we set off for our day's activities. We have to pick my spoiled-brat, 11-year-old brother up from his friend's house, as he had stayed the night before. Then we have to post a few letters and check our post office box. Not a lot to do, but because mum likes to chat with her friend (my brother's friend's mum) we don't leave to get to the post office until around 10am!  
  
Once that's all done, mum drops me off at Pac. Fair. I called my best friend, Sarah, while I waited for my mum to stop talking back at her friend's place. We'd agreed to meet outside the cinema at around 11:30. I glance down at my watch. It reads: 11:15. I'm early again. I always am. At 25 past, Sarah arrives.  
  
"Hey," She says, hugging me. "You finally got the chance to come shopping with me again. It's been *months*!"  
  
In truth it'd only been 2 weeks, but Sarah was a shop-aholic. That's okay, though, 'cos she's got more than enough money to spend.  
  
"Sarz," I reply. "Its only been a couple of weeks."  
  
She laughs. "That's the equivalent of 2 months in my books."  
  
We start walking into different shops, me browsing and her buying. I wish that I had that kind of money. She just throws it away on anything. We're both impulse buyers by nature, but I don't have the cash, so I have to watch what I buy. She doesn't have to worry about it so much…or even at all. And I say 'good for her'.  
  
I take in the scene around me. Little kids are crying. Mothers are getting frustrated. Flocks of teenage girls, no older than 13 or 14, are giggling and talking about the cute clerk at the counter. (Oh…he is hot!) Teenage guys are being dragged along by their girlfriends, giving their opinions on which clothes look best and so forth. And then there's us. Two 16/17 year old girls on the hunt for a bargain…or at least something good to wear next weekend.  
  
"What do you think?" Sarah asks me, holding up a bright pink halter-top.  
  
I scrunch up my nose. "Uh…it's bright…" I offer.  
  
She laughs. "Why do I bother asking you, miss black-is-the-only-colour-in- the-world?"  
  
"Hello?" I respond waving my hand in front of her face, then pointing at my top. "What colour do you call this?"  
  
"Plain." She shrugs. "We soo need to improve your wardrobe. Its like the only colours you actually wear are the ones on our school uniform…bleck. Thank god we'll never have to wear them again after we graduate this year…"  
  
"Whoa…" I stop her from continuing on her rant about our uniforms. "Dejavu."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Everything…its like I've lived this all before. Man…I've been getting a lot of it lately."  
  
"Dejavu?"  
  
"Yeah…its freaky."  
  
We chuckle and delve into a conversation about freaky coincidences, tarot card readings, dejavu and dreams. I've never laughed so much in my entire life. I always laugh when I'm with Sarah. She's such a cheerful person. In fact, other than with my mum and my other close friends (or when I'm watching TV)…I don't really laugh…I mean *really* really laugh with anyone else. Sure, I'll chuckle politely here and there, but I don't let myself feel free around anyone else.  
  
We decide to go see a movie a little while later, and head back towards the cinemas. When we come out, it's starting to get dark, so I decide I'd better get going. I glance at my watch. My bus leaves in around 2 minutes, so we hug each other goodbye and I head off towards the bus stop. When I get there, I have another flash of dejavu. Nothing significant…just a person crossing the road. Then they trip. I hurry over to help them and before I know it, I'm being mugged.  
  
I know all sorts of self-defence and martial arts, so I kick my brain into gear and pull a few moves on my attackers. There are 3 of them, and one of me. I'm kidding myself if I think I've got a chance, but I won't give up without a fight. I punch and kick at them with all my strength, and it seems to deter one of them…after I break his kneecap. But then I feel myself losing…  
  
One guy is pinning me against the brick wall and the other is about to take me out with a series of punches to the head. I have to think fast, so I manage to flip my right leg up and kick the first guy straight in the groin, causing him to let go of me momentarily. I use the momentum of my struggling to hurl myself at the second guy, pulling almost every move I know. Its pitch black now, and I can barely see anything. But, my keen sense of hearing picks up a fourth person entering the fight. Oh, god. I hope he's on my side. I panic and lose my momentum. The guy I was beating up on nears me again and throws me back against the wall.  
  
I keep wondering why the bus hasn't arrived. And why the streetlights haven't come on. But my attention is back onto my opponent. For a brief second I could have sworn that I just saw fangs…man, that blow against the wall musta' really messed me up. This isn't Angel or Buffy. This is a real mugging. No vamps. Just me and a bunch of bad guys.  
  
I lift myself up and face my attention towards my attacker again. He grasps at my throat and shoves me against the wall again, hard. It knocks the breath out of me and I my vision is beginning to blur. I struggle against him, but he's overpowered me. Well, at least I've gone out with a fight. And then darkness envelops me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Angel…" There's that damn voice again. "Angel…" I open my eyes slowly. Oh God, my head hurts. "Angel!"  
  
"I'm up, I'm up!" I manage finally. My words are slightly slurred.  
  
"Sorry sweety…" The all too familiar female voice says. "I didn't mean to wake you."  
  
(Then why the hell were you calling me.) "That's okay." I reply. Then I take in my surroundings. I'm lying on a couch in the middle of a very familiar place…but I can't put my finger on it. And that voice…I know who it belongs to…but I can't seem to remember… "Uh…where am I? No, more importantly…what happened?" I ask finally. My head is starting to clear up and I'm remembering parts of my day with Sarah…and then… "The mugging!" I exclaim, jumping up from my seat. I ache all over, but at the moment I don't care. I'm just happy to be alive.  
  
I turn around, but there's nobody there. I sit back down again. This room…where have I seen it before? This is gonna bug me forever… I'm jolted out of my thoughts by another familiar voice behind me. This one, however, is male.  
  
"You're awake." He's concerned for me. Which is a good thing.  
  
I smile and turn to face him. "Yeah. Someone was calling my name and-" I stop, my jaw hanging open. Suddenly I know where I am. But its not possible…it just isn't.  
  
"What?" He asks.  
  
"Y-You're David B-Boreanaz." I stammer. Ohmygod…ohmygod…ohmy…oh yeah, this is a *great* first impression Angel. Seriously. Not.  
  
His absolutely gorgeous features set in a mask of confusion. "David Boring Who?"  
  
************************************  
  
(1) Uh…I don't know if you can get TimTams overseas…TimTams are perhaps the best thing Australia has to offer. :) They are rectangular chocolate biscuits, 2 in each, with chocolate cream in the middle, then coated in a thick layer of chocolate again. MMMMMM :)  
  
A/N (again) – okay…I know very, very AU. And also kinda fluffy… Do you want more? Please tell me if you do. I just thought that something different was in order. PLEASE REVIEW! I mean it. No reviews = no more fic. :) 


	2. i'm no...well...angel, i guess...

A/N- Like I said, I'm making my other fic my first priority…but if you really want more of this one, just ask and I'll see what I can do. I really need the reviews people. I'm addicted to them. Just think of it this way…I have a strict policy 'You read it you review it'. Its kinda like the 'you break it you bought it' one…only it doesn't cost you anything but a couple of minutes of your time. Thanks. I will bug you again at the end of the chapter… :)  
  
Disclaimer- other than 'the characters and actors etc. don't belong to me, blah blah blah'…I don't own any rights to the song or lyrics or anything like that either…but you already knew that… :)  
  
******************************  
  
I stare at him in disbelief. "Very Funny." I start looking around again. "Where are the cameras…? This has got to be some sort of practical joke…A high expense practical joke…"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. Who's this David Boring or whatever? And why do you think I'm him?" He questions.  
  
"It's Boreanaz. And he's you. Or you're him… Is this some kind of joke?"  
  
"I think you've got the wrong person. Seriously."  
  
I feel my face flush. "I'm sorry, but you look just like him. Hasn't anyone ever told you that?" I seem to be forgetting that the room I'm in looks *just* like the Hyperion…but, that's a set…from a TV show. Its not a real place, which this *definitely* is.  
  
"No. I've never heard of him." He shakes his head. "Sorry."  
  
"Come on!" I say, in a last stich exasperated plea to hear the truth. Maybe this guy's an Angel fanatic too…to the extreme. "He's an actor. Been in a movie 'Valentine'. Famous for his role as Angel. The vampire with a soul." I throw the ideas around at him, waiting for a response…maybe recognition or something…  
  
His eyes seem to widen. I could have sworn they just flashed gold. Ah, the side effects from being knocked out…I'm hallucinating again. "TV character?" He asks. He sounds like he doesn't believe me. And the look I'm getting now is one of mistrust.  
  
"Yeah. He *was* on 'Buffy The Vampire Slayer', the TV series…NOT the movie…but at the end of season 3 they gave him his own show. Called it 'Angel'. Original, don't you think? Well basic plot is Angel left Sunnydale, the little imaginary town where Buffy is set, to go to LA. When he gets there-"  
  
"I'm aware of what happens to him." He states, cutting me off. He's looking me up and down now. For some strange reason he doesn't trust me.  
  
I take a breath, somewhat relieved. "Oh, so you know who I'm talking about? That's great 'cos I was beginning to think that you didn't –"  
  
"But…" He struggles with his phrasing, "That actor guy doesn't exist."  
  
"What? We're back to square one again, aren't we?"  
  
"How much do you know about Angel?" He asks, narrowing his eyes at me. I can't help squirming.  
  
"Uh…what do you wanna know? You see, I'm a *huge* fan of both shows. Buffy and Angel, I mean. I can tell you almost anything about them…"  
  
"Buffy." He says, in the classic 'Angel' way. You know, all angsty and sad…  
  
I nod. "Yeah…wow. For someone who's not David Boreanaz, you say the line perfectly. I can't believe that you're not him."  
  
"The line?" He cocks his adorable head to the side and raises his eyebrows.  
  
"Yeah. On the shows…whenever Angel says 'Buffy' its all broody, remorseful and angsty… And by the way you're dressed you look exactly like him when he's in character. I saw this interview with him and he was the complete opposite to Angel, you know in a bright outfit and all bubbly…just like a puppy…and you have those eyes, just like him…Oh, sorry. I'm rambling. Gotta stop me when I do that" I blush again.  
  
Just then another completely familiar face descends the stairs. "Angel!" She calls.  
  
Both the gorgeous man and I spin and say "Yeah?"  
  
"Wait a second?" I exclaim. "You think you're Angel. Oh...kay…umm…" *That* is weird.  
  
"That's what I was trying to…what do you mean *think*?" He responds.  
  
"Angel is a FICTIONAL CHARACTER." I tell him, spinning to face the woman, who looks undoubtedly like Charisma Carpenter. Man, these people must be really big fanatics if they're gonna get cosmetic surgery to look just like the actors…And then buy a hotel and decorate it as the Hyperion… "And let me guess, you think you're Cordelia Chase?"  
  
"I am Cordelia Chase."  
  
"Oh brother…" I slump down onto the couch again.  
  
"If you don't mind my asking…" Begins a third voice from behind me. It's heavily accented in crisp and proper Queen's English. (And now there's a Wesley wannabe. Great. Note the lack of enthusiasm.) "Why did *you* answer to Angel's name?"  
  
"Because its my nickname. For many reasons. Like…my name is Angelita…but I hate it. And then there's the TV SHOW CHARACTER…I have a lot of things in common with him, so my friends dubbed me Angel permanently. I won't really answer to Angelita…bleck. Now, can someone please explain why you guys think you're from the TV shows and why I'm sitting on a couch in a perfect replica of the Hyperion…also from the show…instead of back in my home on the Gold Coast in AUSTRALIA…?"  
  
They exchange confused glances. 'Angel' appears in front of me. "Uh, I don't know how to put this. We *ARE* Wesley, Cordy and Angel. Not TV show characters. There is no show about me…I'm sure. I can't act. I can pull off the odd disguise, but I'm not on tv. I'm a real vampire. With a soul. And on the 'why you're here' thing…I, I mean, *we* saved you from a gang of vamps. You seemed to be putting up a good fight when we showed, but-"  
  
"He knocked me out." I finish, still not convinced.  
  
"Right. Only…you weren't in Australia…not when we saved you." 'Cordelia' butts in. "You were in a dark alley near a bus stop. Here in LA."  
  
"You're serious, aren't you?" I ask. They nod in unison. "This is very, VERY weird. I mean…my day started out so normal…lots of dejavu, though…I was fighting…lots more dejavu…and then the scenery changed and the guys that mugged me were stronger and… then I was here. In TV land… sorry. Force of habit. Uh, do you think you could find out what happened to me?"  
  
Wesley brightens at the thought of research…or a new case…or something. "Yes, well, very interesting predicament I must say…"  
  
"I have an idea. If anyone can tell you stuff like this, its Lorne." Cordelia adds. "He's all with the soul reading and fortune telling. Plus, if you're lying to us, he'll know."  
  
"Way to go with the subtlety, Cor." Angel mumbles.  
  
I laugh. I can't help it. As strange as the situation is, it's almost like having my own private screening of a new episode. Then the reality of her suggestion sinks in. "Oh no…" I say, waving my hands around dramatically. "There's 2 things I definitely won't and don't do. Dance and sing in public. Actually, I just don't sing."  
  
"How do you know you have to…oh I get it. If we're on TV, then you'd know that…riiiight." Cordelia babbles. "Don't worry. Angel can't sing either and he…" At the look on Angel's face, she stops. "Never mind."  
  
I stifle another chuckle. I really can't help it. This is soo fun. You know what? I bet I'm in a coma…or dead or something and this is my subconscious hallucinating or my version of heaven or something…but if that were true, I wouldn't see it as a possibility, so it's not what's happening.  
  
An hour or so later, I'm standing in front of the entire fang gang, ready to humiliate myself. "Never again." I growl. "Ever."  
  
Lorne looks over at Angel. "Well, what do ya know, Angelcakes…she's as feisty as you." He lowers his voice. "I just hope she can sing better."  
  
"I heard that." Angel shoots back. "I'm not that bad, am I?"  
  
I try to cover the smirk on my face. I'm still counting the 'Mandy' episode as my all time favourite…that or the one where he and Wesley dance. Yeah, I know that Angel was imagining himself dancing, but I still got to see it. Everyone else politely clear their throats and turn the subject back to me. Nooo…don't do that.  
  
"Okay, Angelpie. When you're ready." Lorne prompts.  
  
Everyone's eyes are glued to me. I take a deep and shaky breath. Here goes nothing. The music starts. I chose the song "I'm No Angel" (fitting isn't it) by Dido from Cordy's cd collection. It's always been a personal favourite since the first time I heard it…and I know all the words, which helps. That and the fact its one of the only ones that I can sing to an *almost* bearable extent. (Note the word, almost.)  
  
"…If you gave me just a coin  
  
for every time we say goodbye ...  
  
Well, I'd be rich beyond my dreams  
  
I'm sorry for my weary life  
  
I know I'm not perfect  
  
but I can smile  
  
And I hope that you see this heart  
  
behind my tired eyes  
  
If you tell me that I can't  
  
I will, I will, I'll try all night  
  
And if I say I'm coming home  
  
I'll probably be out all night  
  
I know I can be afraid  
  
but I'm alive  
  
And I hope that you trust this heart  
  
behind my tired eyes  
  
I'm no angel, but please don't think that I won't try and try  
  
I'm no angel, but does that mean that I can't live my life?  
  
I'm no angel, but please don't think that I can't cry  
  
I'm no angel, but does that mean that I won't fly?  
  
I know I'm not around each night  
  
and I know I always think I'm right  
  
I can believe that you might look around  
  
I'm no angel, but please don't think that I won't try and try  
  
I'm no angel, but does that mean that I can't live my life?  
  
I'm no angel, but please don't think that I can't cry  
  
I'm no angel, but does that mean that I won't fly?"  
  
As the song fades out, we all look to Lorne. He simply says. "This is new."  
  
***********************************  
  
A/N- Yep, you guys know what I'm gonna say. You've gotta review. PLEASE. I'll love you forever and ever… :) Seriously. You don't review, I don't write the rest. :) It's as simple as that. And if you're following without reviewing and planning on letting other people do it instead, hoping that I'll still update…for shame… 


	3. Tell me!

A/N- More Reviews! Woo hoo! Okay! So you want more...I can do that. By the way...this isn't supposed to sound like a *teenybopper-`nsyncy-fan-meeting* fic...if it even borders on that *please stop me*.  
  
Also, my other fic is still my first priority (read it as well, while you're waiting. Tell me what you think)  
  
I think one of you asked whether Australians eat vegemite a lot (although what that has to do with my story, I'll never know ^_^) ummm...well, it's an acquired taste. I think pretty much everyone eats it here...at one point or another (unless you don't like it which *is* understandable)...it's a nationwide thing. I don't know...personally its too strong for my liking so when I have it, its spread very very thinly... :) But yeah...its pretty popular...probably the reason to its fame...  
  
Okay, well in relation to the fic, somebody wanted to know if I can email as a notification on an update...I think I can manage that. If you want me to, just ask in your reviews (with an email address) and I'll gladly do it. But all I ask is one small favour...TELL ME HOW YOU THINK THE FIC IS DOING. (I don't care if you've already reviewed...I'm addicted to feedback) Ta.  
  
************************************  
  
"What? What's new?" I ask for like the thousandth time. Lorne just looks confused. His green forehead crinkled in concentration.  
  
Gunn (whom I'm developing I huge crush on, even though we haven't really spoken) looks at Angel in frustration. "Yo...he's you're demon-friend-soul-reading-guy...GET HIM TO TALK!"  
  
"I'm trying." The vampire replies. He turns back to his demonic companion. "This *is* around the time you tell us what's going on."  
  
"Yeah..." I add. "On the show...I mean, you *usually* tell people what's happening after they sing. I didn't sing for nothing. I hate singing. Plus, these poor people..." I gesture to the fang gang members sitting around the room "...had to sit through it...they got tortured. And you're only coming up with `this is new'?"  
  
"Your singing wasn't that bad." Cordelia says. I smile gratefully. She adds, "Especially after you compare it to Angel's."  
  
Angel sighs pointedly. (Oh God, he's soo gorgeous. Great. Now all I need to do is develop a crush on Wesley and Lorne...)"I can't sing. I got it. Stop bringing it up." He pauses. "Plus, I only do it to save lives."  
  
I can feel the grin spreading across my face. I mean... he is soo sweet. And the scene I'm watching is so funny... I still can't believe this is actually happening. He looks over at me, his big brown eyes looking me over. I turn to hide my smile, but it's too late.  
  
"What's so funny?" He queries.  
  
"Nothing." I respond, the goofy smirk still plastered on my face. I'm obviously not very convincing `cos he raises his eyebrows.  
  
Crossing his arms over his chest, he repeats, "What?"  
  
"Okay, okay..." I start, feeling my face flush again.(Its been doing that all day.) "I just...its funny watching you guys all interact for real. I mean, its still weird `cos I'm still stuck thinking that you're TV characters...and I know all your background stories and everything...so watching you in the flesh is trippy...I'm, uh, overwhelmed...Plus when you're on TV..." He just looks at me. Now he's smirking. "What?"  
  
"Nothing." I clear my throat and copy his arched eyebrows. He breaks into that rare smile. The one that every time I see it on TV makes me go weak at the knees. The one that made me oh so very jealous of SMG when he was still on Buffy. The one...oh you get the point. "You're not telling the complete truth."  
  
"I don't lie." I state clearly, taking offence at his comment.  
  
"Neither do I." He retorts. "But, if you know me as well as you think you do...you'd know that I can-"  
  
"Sense emotions and all that stuff." I finish for him. "Yeah, yeah, yeah..." He stares at me, expecting me to continue. "Oh, come on! I'm not saying the rest."  
  
"Why?"  
  
" 'cos its embarrassing."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Fine." I look at him defiantly, avoiding everyone else's eyes. "I think its cute to watch you all interact...especially *you* `cos I... I really like your character. Without sounding pathetic...I love Angel. Not in the `can't-eat-can't-sleep kinda' way...but in the watching him...or you...or whatever...especially when humour is involved...it cheers me up...I can't explain it without sounding insane, but I think I had a crush on you...him...whatever...hence the tongue-tiedness when I thought you were David Boreanaz `cos...well...he's sexy...and you look JUST like him...which I guess you have to...but...when you didn't exist in reality...it made sense for me to like him `cos me and dating don't mix...so my own imagination suffices...get it?"  
  
His smile widens devilishly. "There, wasn't that better?"  
  
I burst into a fit of hysterics. "No."  
  
"So let me get this straight," A slightly dejected Gunn begins. "You're favourite character...as in to crush on...was a 247 year old vampire whose soul would eventually get in the way? *Not* the young, charming, strikingly handsome black guy...or even the uptight, yet *human* watcher...? "  
  
"Hey! What's wrong with non-humans?" Cordy asks him, narrowing her eyes.  
  
I ignore her question. "Don't get me wrong, Wesley has that whole `suave' thing going on..." I smile. "And Gunn, I mean you have that young `roguish' charm...but I was in love with Angel's character from day one on Btvs. From the second Buffy knocks him to the ground after he'd been apparently stalking her...he had me hooked. I mean, this pint-sized blonde ambushes him in a dark ally and he gets up and calmly asks `Can I help you, ma'am?' It was gorgeous..." I stop and blush again. " Of course...I *did* know that he was only a TV character...I'm not some crazed overly obsessed fan...well...my imagination was enough to keep me sane...but now you're real...as in non-actor, but real vampire with a soul...but I can only think of you as a TV character `cos...well...that's what I always thought you were..."  
  
"Where you come from he still *is*." Lorne suddenly interrupts. "But that's in another dimension...or reality. You somehow got into this one. But, you're story...it checks out." He looks around at everyone. "Guys...she's telling the truth. We're on TV in another realm or something...I don't know about you, but I want royalty payments."  
  
"Okay..." Cordy starts slowly. "You're telling the truth. Wow. This is freaky. Its weird. Its worse than weird its...its wrong."  
  
"You're telling me." I answer. "I don't know how long I'm stuck here...not that it's a bad thing...I love you guys more than you know....But..." I have to think quickly"...I have no other clothes. I'm left with one outfit for the PTBs know how long..." I do that a lot too. Substitute God with the PTBs. Another habit picked up from watching Angel.  
  
"You know about them?" She asks, her eyes widening. Everyone looks at her, knowing how ditzy she just sounded. "Oh...Of course you do...'cos its all on TV...and they're a pretty important part of our lives here...so you'd know...Anyhow... shopping I can help with. Do you have any money?"  
  
I look in my purse. "Only a few Australian bills. Nothing helpful."  
  
"Well, I'm sure we can work something out." She shoots Angel a `please can I borrow your credit card' kinda look.  
  
"No." I state firmly. "I'm fine in the one outfit. Really. I don't want to put you out or anything..."  
  
"Nonsense. Cordelia enjoys shopping, and we can't have you running around in one outfit for who knows how long..." Wesley interjects.  
  
"No. Really. I don't need-"  
  
This time its Angel who interrupts. "Its okay. Really. Don't argue with Cordy when it comes to clothes or shopping. It doesn't really work out that well..." She stakes him with her eyes and he defensively (and comically) argues, " What? You can insult my singing but I can't say you have a passion for shopping or clothes?"  
  
She rolls her eyes. "That's not what you meant and you, I and the entire room know it." He opens his mouth to protest, but I think he knows that it won't get him anywhere.  
  
"So girl..." Gunn starts up again "We're not real?"  
  
"Not in my dimension. So this is really very weird and ...well, kinda impossible. Unless you were the actors and I somehow met you all..."Oh, I'm starting to sound like some sort of deranged fan...better start getting back to being me. "...but it doesn't explain the me getting to LA in under 5 minutes...It doesn't really explain anything."  
  
"Then...what's that dimension really like?" Fred chirps. She's been pretty quiet all day.  
  
"The same as this one...only without Hellmouths and demons and vampires and Sunnydale and-"  
  
"Hold up." Cordy cuts in. "There's no Sunnydale? But...where did I grow up? Oh, no wait...I'm fictional...keep forgetting that part..."  
  
I chuckle slightly. "Yeah...well, other than that...everything else is the same..."  
  
"Cool." Gunn says. "Hey, wait...You said before that you know our background stories..." I nod. "Well...how much *do* you know?"  
  
"Oh...umm...well, lets see...who should I start with?" I smile. Facts on Angel and all the characters within. This I can do. I do it well, too.  
  
"Uh...Well, what about me?" Cordy says.  
  
"Sure...Oh...but one thing I have forgotten. I haven't seen season 3 of Angel yet...stupid Australian TV stations...give us that wanker Steve Erwin, the Croc Hunter dude but when it comes to *good* TV shows...where was I? Oh yeah...I'm not as upto date on you as the fans in America and stuff...so there's probably some issues I don't know...but I've read some spoilers...although I don't know how much I can count on them..."  
  
"C'mon...tell me about me already!" She whinges.  
  
I catch Gunn whisper "There's something we don't do often." Both Angel and I let out a snort of laughter. I catch his eyes. Oh God, he's adorable.  
  
Tearing my direction back towards Cordelia, I begin."Hmm...well...I know bits and pieces `cos Cordy...I mean...you weren't exactly the main character in `Buffy the Vampire Slayer'...But...you grew up in Sunnydale and knew Xander and Willow from a young age they even started the `We Hate Cordelia' Club. Typical kids...Uh...You came from a rich, kinda spoilt, childhood and thought that you could rule Sunnydale high..." I babble on about all the Cordelia information I know. It takes a little while, but she's obviously rapt up in my extensive knowledge of her. "...So there you have it. Uh...just a question. The last spoiler I read about you says you've become part demon...is that true?"  
  
"Actually it is. Pretty cool, huh? Although...it makes my life just that tiny bit harder...But I'm a trooper. I'll live...Actually...that was the whole reason for my becoming half demon..."  
  
I wave my hand, forcing her to stop. "If you don't mind..." I say sheepishly "...I was hoping that I could avoid more spoilers until I see the episodes..."  
  
"Oh," She smiles. "I see. But, what if you're stuck here. Don't you think you need to know the whole story?"  
  
"If I'm stuck here...I'll catch on."  
  
"Okay...my turn, girl. What d'ya know `bout me?" Gunn enquires.  
  
"Well..." I begin. "You were in a gang of street kids that slew?...slayed?...well, killed vamps. And then Angel came along and you trapped him `cos you thought he was bad..." And I go on from there. I try not to linger on his sister's turning into a vamp then staking when I get to it...and from there I cruise on about his joining the AI gang and so forth. "...And that's most of what I know about you."  
  
"Wow...that was cool. It's almost like your psychotic or something..."  
  
Angel smirks and nudges him. "I think you meant *psychic*, Gunn."  
  
"That's what I said." He argues.  
  
"Nope." I say, pretending to pout. "You called me psychotic."  
  
"Oh...oops." He chuckles. "Sorry."  
  
"But...I can be psychotic every so often..." I muse "...One of the reasons my friends nickname me Angelus...after the original of course." I look over at him again and smirk. "But I *think* there's a difference between soul-less vampire and PMS..."  
  
Gunn leans in and whispers to me again, gesturing to Cordelia. "Not in this place."  
  
"I heard that." She states, glaring at him.  
  
"So..." Fred interrupts. "What can ya tell me about me?"  
  
"Well, I'm ashamed to say, not much. You see...you were in the last 2 episodes of season 2...and I haven't seen season 3 yet...so all I know is that you are a pretty and bubbly personalitied physicist that Angel and the others helped rescue from slavery and execution in Pylea. And now you're a member of the AI gang...Oh! And you like Tacos...But, other than that...I don't know very much. I'm sorry..."  
  
"That's all right." She smiles warmly. "I like it better that way `cos you can get to know me as a friend instead of a character...that's if ya want to...I'd understand if ya didn't..."  
  
"No...I'd really like to get to know you better." I look around at everyone. "I'd like to get to know everyone personally...If it's possible."  
  
"I'd say it is." Cordelia tells me. "Now...what about Wes?"  
  
Here we go again... "Well...Wesley Whyndam Pryce arrives on the scene in Sunnydale during season 3 of Btvs..." And off I go again. Every so often, I've noticed Angel leave the room for a few minutes. I have an inkling as to what he's doing, but I can't be sure. Not just yet.  
  
Once I've finished talking about Wesley, I'm instructed to do the same about Lorne...Then its Angel's turn.  
  
"Ummm...this *could* take a while." I tell them. "I mean...I've gotta cover around 247 years here...you guys already know his story and when I tell it...I get all dreamy eyed...oh, did I just say that out loud?"  
  
They all nod at me. The ghost of a smile brushes across Angel's lips.  
  
"Oh...kay...well, lets just forget that I just said that...hmm...well like I said, first time Angel graced the TV screen he was following Buffy down a dark ally and she was waiting for him on a rooftop or beams or something...then she knocks him to the ground and this gorgeous guy..." I grin sheepishly, flush a little and clear my throat. "I mean...*Angel* gets up and calmly asks how he can help her. From that second you knew he would play a key role...and no...he wasn't even noted as a main character until later that season..." I glide over the rest of his story, stating my favourite episodes that he starred in and so forth. Then I get to present day. "...So, now there's this spoiler that he had a son with Darla. That's true isn't it?" I state. That's right, I'm not asking `cos I already know the answer. I know that it's the truth...I mean, that's where he keeps disappearing to. To check on his baby.  
  
He nods. I smile back at him. "Congratulations. It looks like everyone loves the idea of Mr. Tall-Dark-And-Broody with a baby. I mean...there are sooo many fanfiction stories that-"  
  
"Fan Fiction?" He says...slightly entrigued.  
  
"Yeah...there's this site on the net...a few sites actually...where writers can post some of the stories they've written and stuff like that...There's sections for original ideas and also movies, and TV shows...etc. Its so easy to get addicted to both reading and writing them...I *love* the Angel and Btvs ones...dah...but...that's probably gonna change...I mean, now that I've met you guys for real...It'd be weird...But that's where I've read a lot of the spoilers..." I explain.  
  
"Oh..." He responds. "Have you written any?"  
  
"Fics? Ummm..." I feel my face start to burn again. "That's not an important issue...I've heard that Connor looks like you...Can I see him?"  
  
"Nice try." Cordelia tells me. "But you gotta answer the question."  
  
"But you already know the answer. It's embarrassing...then again...It wouldn't exist in this reality...so that's okay." I laugh. "Yeah...I have, but they're not that good... `cos of the pairing up that I did in one of them...but I was trying to be different...especially since Lindsey was evil at one stage and Angel *really* hated him...but-"  
  
"Who'd you hook *Lindsey* up with?" She asks, narrowing her eyes at me suspiciously. I gulp and open my mouth to answer, but I'm interrupted by sounds coming from the baby monitor. (Where is the baby monitor? Oh...attached to Angel's belt. He probably just turned it on.) Before anyone can react, Angel's already headed out the door. He comes back in a few minutes later, carrying the most gorgeous baby that I've ever seen.  
  
"He's soo beautiful..." I breathe.  
  
Angel swells with pride. "Thanks. He is, isn't he?" He hesitantly offers him for me to hold. I back away.  
  
"Umm...no...I'm fine just looking at him...Babies don't like me soo much...they do this screaming thing...we don't get along..."  
  
Angel laughs. "Its okay. Go on. Take him. I'm right here, so he should be fine."  
  
"Why do you trust me so much?" The words escape my lips before I know what I'm doing. "Seriously. I mean, I could be some bad guy or something and you're supposed to be ultra-protective and-"  
  
"Because I can tell you're trustworthy. You haven't really *lied* or given off any dangerous vibes...and I can sense those things pretty well..."  
  
"Hey...then why did I have to *sing* ? That was to prove I was telling the truth and you already knew..."  
  
"You had to sing so we could work out the entire truth...or get clues on how to do it. Plus, if you'd had amnesia or something, you wouldn't have been lying to me and I wouldn't have picked anything up...so singing was definitely on the cards." That's probably the most he's said to me all day.  
  
"Oh..." Is all I can manage. I don't know how to reply.  
  
He holds Connor out again. I take him into my arms and cradle him there. He sighs contentedly and I let him play with my thumb. I've never really been a kid person...but this moment seems to be changing my views...Okay, so I do want to have kids one day...but not anytime soon. I mean, I'm only 16...17 in a couple of days...  
  
Oh...I'm going to miss spending my 17^th with my mum and friends...That is unless the gang here can help me work out how I got here and how I can get back in time. Knowing the kind of schedules they run...I doubt it. Oh well, its not like spending my 17^th with Angel and his crew is bad...come to think of it...I like the idea.  
  
After a few minutes of fawning over the baby, I give him back to his dad. It's the weirdest sight...I mean...Angel going ga-ga (pun intended) over a baby. I'm not used to the idea...but I read the spoiler months ago...you think I'd be over it by now. But I'm not.  
  
He starts to whimper. Angel glances at his watch. "Okay...I guess you can have your bottle now. Are you ever not hungry..."  
  
Come to think of it, *I'm* starved...haven't eaten all day. Its almost as if Cordy read my mind (*Can* she do that?), because she immediately suggests that we order some dinner. Everyone agrees.  
  
The pizzas finally arrive an hour later and we dig in. Everyone talks about cases and stuff like that. I sit back in silence and observe. I swear its like watching the TV show...only better.  
  
"So..." Fred starts, after finishing her 2^nd piece. "How old are you? If ya don't mind my askin'..."  
  
I swallow my food before I answer. "I'm turning 17 in a couple of days." Silence falls over the large dining table. "Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"No...not at all, but when you say a couple of days...?" Wesley responds.  
  
"Well...before I was transported here somehow...it was 3."  
  
"Oh..." He replies.  
  
"Look. Its okay...so I miss spending it with my mum and my friends...but I'll live...just as long as I get back home somehow." I assure him. "Plus, letting you in on a secret...I think it'd be cool spending it with you guys...I mean...I'm a big fan of the show...I'd like to get in on the action...and this is the perfect way..." At their doubtful looks I smile. "I mean it. Its fine. And after seeing how Fred got transported to Pylea and how she had to spend years as a slave there...This is PARADISE."  
  
"You make a good point." Gunn tells me.  
  
My smile widens. "Thanks."  
  
After discussing my life story with them, I find myself yawning. Promptly, Angel guides me upstairs and shows me to the room across the hall from his. He shows me where everything is and I thank him. Then he realises that I have nothing to sleep in so he disappears into his room and emerges with one of his own big black tee-shirts.  
  
I thank him even more and put it on after he leaves. It smells like him. Ah...I'm in heaven, if there is such a place. It's only just long enough to cover my butt. Oh, well...its not like anyone's gonna see me in it.  
  
I pull back the blankets on the bed and tuck myself in. The second my head hits the pillow, I start to drift off...not noticing the dark figure on my balcony, peering in through the window...  
  
********************************  
  
A/N(2)- C'mon guys...you know what you gotta do. It doesn't take long. PLEASE REVIEW! I'm so totally addicted to feedback...you have no idea...  
  
PS- someone said something about this being a self insertion fic...you're close, but not quite. She's roughly based on me but names and stuff are different...but by how much? Lol...I know it doesn't matter...I wish it were me though...although, what I might put her through changes my opinion again...:) you might just have to read to find out what's in my incredibly twisted brain. And then you might need to tell me what you think...no...you HAVE to tell me what you think...:) 


	4. Angels gotta stick together

A/N- Thanks for reviewing...I love it when you do that. :) umm...okay just for the record, I *have* tried emailing with updates and it worked in a couple of cases and not in the others...very weird. So, I'm not being sleazy or anything...maybe you might need to watch if you've typed your email addresses correctly...'cos that might also be a problem if you haven't... :) If you haven't reviewed I suggest you do and if you *really* want me to send email update notifications email me at either [1]anita_n_v@hotmail.com or [2]evil_angel@ihavepms.com I'll reply to either. Ta.  
  
********************************  
  
The hairs on the back of my neck rise. Someone's watching me. I can feel it. Slowly opening my eyes a fraction, making it look like I'm still asleep to anyone who's watching, I roll over. Taking in as much as I can as I do, my attention is drawn to the glass door which leads out onto the balcony. Although I'm surrounded by darkness and everything is pitch black, I can distinguish his...or *its* outline.  
  
I try to force my heartbeat to keep its slow, calm pattern. How long has that thing been there? What is it? Human? Demon? Vamp? What does it want? Is it evil? How easily can it get in? I'm gonna die, aren't I?  
  
Shaking the thoughts from my head, I sit up in bed, letting the figure know that I acknowledge its presence. Stupid move, I know. I flick on the bedside light. The thing steps forward and the doors slide open. He didn't even have to reach for the handles.  
  
Shit. This isn't good.  
  
I jump off the bed and stand firmly on the floor, where I have a better chance at fighting this...well, he looks human. But that doesn't mean anything. In this reality looks can be deceiving.  
  
"Hi..." I say slowly, trying to mask my fear. Strange, menacing, dark, tall, scary, magickal guy in my bedroom, where I'm all alone, is NOT good. "You are?"  
  
An evil smirk floats across his early twenties-ish face and settles there. "Stop playing games." He drawls. His voice sends a shiver down my spine. It's so icy. So...evil.  
  
"Uh...what are you talking about? Nobody's playing here."  
  
"Don't screw with me Nicola...oh, no wait...you've done that. Pretty damn pathetic too if you ask me..."  
  
Something tells me I'm supposed to hate this guy. Gee, I wonder why? "Whoa...stop...back up. I think you've got the wrong chick `cos I'm not Nicola...but oh boy is she lucky to have you. Note the sarcasm. How could anyone stand to spend more than 2 secon-"  
  
"Shut up!" He booms. I hope that Angel heard that...how could he have not? "Whatever you're playing at give it up." He hisses. "And drop the phoney accent."  
  
I'm enraged. "My accent is NOT phoney...it may be one of the least appealing in the world, but I can assure you that its real. And, for the last time, I am *NOT* the person you're looking for!" I scream at him. Please let Angel burst through that door. Any second now...  
  
"Look bitch, I don't know how you survived last night but I can assure you, you wont make it through this one."  
  
That's it. "I'm sorry Mr. Big-Magickal-And-Murderous, but as I keep trying to tell you, I'm not the girl you're looking for...and when are you bad guys gonna get new material, `cos all you guys ever seem to do is say stuff like `I'm gonna kill you' and its getting old."  
  
He laughs maliciously, his green eyes set in an evil glare. "You've grown an attitude, I see. Bad move." Without warning, he raises his hand and I'm thrown across the room. My head collides with the bathroom door with a meaty `smack'.  
  
"Ouch." I say, pulling myself up from the ground. "That wasn't nice. What is it with you guys and hitting my head against walls. Get some new mater-" I can't finish `cos now I'm flying past the main door and straight into the opposing wall. Still, I'm alive and conscious.  
  
"You shouldn't have betrayed me." He snarls. "Shouldn't have run."  
  
"I don't know who the hell you *are*!" I persist.  
  
"Liar!" He roars in response.  
  
I'm filled with rage, which gives me a burst of strength. "I. DON'T. LIE!" I yell, pulling myself back up and lunging at him. "And get it through your soon-to-be-dead-guy brain and realise that I'm not your Nicola chick!" I kick at his head, but he ducks and pulls my other leg out from underneath me. I fall to the floor and back-flip back up to face him. "Nuh-uh," I wave my finger at him. "That was naughty. You don't play fair."  
  
He raises his hand again, but on reflex I pull a roundhouse and hear a few of the bones in it break. "That's gotta hurt." I taunt. I decide that I've been watching *WAY* too much Buffy. "Oh, no you don't." I add, when he raises his other hand. But, he's ready for my attack on it, flicking me away in one swift motion. I fly against the wall again, this time the wind is knocked out of me. "Hey, that hurt." I breathe. Ow...so did talking.  
  
"What I have planned for you is going to hurt a lot more." He states again. Why don't they ever learn new lines? "You're going to pay for everything." Oh, bleck...that's soo passé.  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks." I answer dryly. Heaving myself from the floor once again, I check that I'm still intact. Yep. Miraculously, nothing's broken...or missing. Oh God, but I ache. "You know...if you're gonna kill me, I think it only fit that you tell me who you are."  
  
"Fine...I'll play along with your little game..." He smiles wickedly. "After all...you played a lot of mine...but they were all in the name of sex..."  
  
I want to spit at him, or slap him...or both. But I hold myself back. I might actually get a straight answer out of this guy.  
  
"How is it that you can't remember my name, Nicola? You've screamed it enough..."  
  
"Get over yourself." I jeer, "I've never slept with you `cos I `aint Nicola. And I don't think I ever would..." I shudder at the thought. How could anyone *willingly* do something like that with someone so...evil? I mean, without being insane?  
  
He sighs in frustration. "I'm Damien. If you're not Nicola, that's all you need to know before I kill you."  
  
"I'm so over those bad-guy lines. They're so...so typical. Think up something new. It's bugging me like you wouldn't believe. Is there some kind of pathetic code that you guys have to follow or something?"  
  
"No, but they like to stick with the stereotypes...It makes them feel power. The lines aren't that bad, but it takes a pro to say `em right and give an impact." A third voice adds. Angel joins us in the room, being Mr Stealthy this time. "I'd know."  
  
"It's about time you got your undead butt in here. How long did you think I could hold this psycho off? He's got telekineses or something like that...and I'm betting he's also got some sort of big bad black magick up his sleeve." I state, grinning at him. Trust him to appear last minute to save me.  
  
"Angelus." Damien mouths in shock. "I heard the slayer finished you off."  
  
"Well, you heard wrong...and anyway, I'm not Angelus."  
  
"He seems to have a bad case of mistaking identities." I add, shooting Angel another smile.  
  
He half smirks back. "I think he needs to be taught a few things, don't you?"  
  
I nod and we turn on this Damien guy together. I like the feeling of threatening a bad guy next to Angel. I feel full of power, strong and arrogant. Two Angels verse one bad guy. I like it. The fact that Damien is backing away slowly is making this feel even more fun.  
  
He raises his broken hand, then quickly draws it away, wincing in pain. The other hand makes its appearance again, but he doesn't know who to attack. His eyes flicker from me to Angel, then back to me. He keeps backing away, the good hand still raised, until he's back on the balcony.  
  
Both Angel and I break into a run, but even with his vampire speed, neither he nor I reach Damien in time. The bad guy has already spun and jumped off the terrace, disappearing into the night. Something tells me that we haven't seen the last of him. (Oh, crap. Now I'm using the clichés...)  
  
Angel looks down at me, his chocolate eyes are full of concern. Gently, he raises a hand to one of the numerous cuts on my face. I must look terrible now. "Are you okay?" He asks, examining my bruises and wounds with caution.  
  
I feel my heart rate speeding up. I swallow and feel my face flush again, knowing that he can tell just by looking at me that I'm crushing on him. "I'm alive, aren't I? And, hey, nothing's broken..."  
  
"I think you need some first aid. Come on, downstairs..." He says firmly, guiding me out the door, his hand on my back. My pulse is starting to race even more. I try to focus on something less...distracting. Oh god...his touch is so gentle, so...No. Not gonna think like that. Bad Angel...as in me. Bad. Grrr...  
  
Didn't I read somewhere that he's falling for Cordy? So falling for him...as in the *real* him is not a good idea. I mean, I like Cordelia. Plus...note the age difference between us...Gotta think of something else. Oh, he smells so nice... THINK OF SOMETHING ELSE!  
  
We step into the elevator. I pull away from him to steady my thoughts. "Thanks for saving me." I whisper.  
  
"Us Angels have got to stick together." He smiles, then turns serious. "But, I *should* have been there sooner...You wouldn't have gotten so beaten up if I had just-"  
  
I spin to face him. "No. Stop right there. You're not using that as another reason to brood. There is no reason for you to feel guilty about tonight. You still saved me. Plus I was whipping his butt like you wouldn't believe..."  
  
He does that thing where he isn't smiling, but in a way you can tell he is. "Actually...I would...after you went to bed, Cordy had this vision and we did some research from it...found out some interesting stuff about you..."  
  
****************************  
  
A/N (2) - Do I need to say it? I will anyway. Review time now. Email me if you want notifications on the next updates...not that I can guarantee it'll work or that I can do it soon...but I'll try. Ta.  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:anita_n_v@hotmail.com  
2. mailto:evil_angel@ihavepms.com 


	5. Crossing a line...and even a barrier

A/N-. Okay...well...lets see where I can take this....i have a vague idea, but you're gonna need to tell me how you think it's going and I *do* accept constructive criticism... so don't be shy and do tell me *Exactly* what you're thinking... Thanx.  
  
********************************  
  
"Come on already...make with the talking...what did you find out? What is there to know about me? PLEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSEEEE..." I whine at Angel. I've been doing it for the past 5 minutes, while he's been in the other room getting out some first aid equipment.  
  
"After we get you cleaned up." He responds, emerging from the supplies room, a box of all sorts of medical stuff in his arms. I'm sitting on the all-too-familiar couch again. He drops the box on the coffee table in front of me and then takes a seat to my right. He shuffles closer to me and reaches for some iodine and a few cotton swabs. "This may sting a little..." He warns.  
  
"A *little*? Unless they've started diluting the stuff MAJORLY, I doubt the effects will be *little*." I wince as he brings a piece of the soaked cotton to my face. "Ouch...ow...shhiiiittt....pain...ooohh...stinging...bad...." I ramble.  
  
He chuckles gently. "Okay...face done..."  
  
"Great. Now you can start the explaining..."  
  
"Nope. You're still hurt." He gestures to my back. "I can smell the blood."  
  
"And *there's* an interesting conversation starter..." I smile at him to let him know that I don't mean to be disrespectful and all that jazz...I'm just having fun. He looks at me expectantly. "Okay...okay..." I say, turning from him and hesitantly lifting the back of the shirt. He gasps slightly, which I know is not a good thing. "That bad, huh?"  
  
"Well... let's just say it doesn't look good."  
  
"Oh..." I grimace again as the stinging sensation graces my back. "Ho...ha...hi...hoo.. Hurts..."  
  
"There..." He says dabbing my lower back. You have no idea how self conscious I feel right now...I think my heartbeat went through the roof around sometime last week...and its not slowing down. I'm sitting alone with the one guy that's haunted my dreams for TPTBs know how long and all I'm wearing is his shirt and a black lace g-string, with matching bra. That's it. "Uh..." He says cautiously "I think you might need to lose the shirt."  
  
"What?" I manage...I think my heart rate has actually left the planet now.  
  
"Its got blood all over it...I'm thinking it won't be too comfortable."  
  
I swallow. "Fine..." Pulling it off, I realise just how battered I am. I'm feeling the bruising like you wouldn't believe...and my muscles ache more than anything I've ever experienced. I turn and pass Angel the shirt, feeling vulnerable and way too self-conscious. "Sorry I got it all messed up."  
  
"Oh, yeah...like I'm going to care about the shirt when the girl I'm supposed to be keeping safe almost got killed...again." He stands up and offers me his hand.  
  
"Man, Cordy's really introduced you to a lot of things, hasn't she? I mean...the Angel that was on Btvs barely got humour or sarcasm...yet *you*; the Angel of AtS, have got `em down pat..." I trail off, realizing that I'm standing up and acting normal...while still in my skimpy underwear. "Ummm...this is awkward..." I blush. What is it with me blushing? I *never* used to blush...  
  
He does that half-smile thing and disappears into the room that leads to the basement/laundry. He comes back with a new shirt. "Try not to get this one all bloody..." He jokes.  
  
I laugh a little and take it from him, slipping into it quickly. "Thanks...and I promise that if someone tries to attack me, I'll throw it off and blind them with the bleckyness that is me without clothes..."  
  
He shakes his head. "Don't undervalue yourself. You without clothes isn't a bad thi...just crossed a line didn't I?"  
  
My eyes widen a little. "Yep...but in a good way. On second thoughts...No...not good. You're supposed to say those sorta things to Cordy. Not me. Plus...you're not supposed to lead 16-year-old girls on...we all saw how ba-" I cut myself off. That was close. I almost slipped up in an incredibly horrible way. Anyhow...I like the idea of Buffy and Spike... so it's no use bringing her up...not if I want Angel to eventually get with Cordelia.  
  
"Technically...you're not 16..."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Well, the *you* in another dimension may be, but we have to consider time riffs and everything..."  
  
"Then how old *am* I?"  
  
"Well...on what date do you turn 17?"  
  
"February 13^th 2002." I tell him...but then it dawns on me that I would have *had* to stumbled into a later date in this world `cos otherwise Connor still wouldn't exist, Buffy would still be dead and Cordelia wouldn't be part demon yet... "Oh...I turned 17 months ago according to you guys, then...wow...I'm 17. Woo hoo! Go team me!"  
  
Angel chuckles a little more and we sit back down on the couch. "What else do you know about me? And do you have any idea what that Damien guy wanted? And why did he keep calling me Nicola? Why did he send those vamps out to kill me?" I throw all these questions at him and he smiles.  
  
"Okay...firstly, we worked out how you got here..." He begins. "You switched places with your twin in this dimension...See, apparently we all have them...that's why I look just like that Boring guy..." I shake my head at him and he tries not to notice. "...sometimes there's a connection of some kind between us and them...be it that we're the same as the TV character they play or just that the people we associate with are the twins of those that we associate with in the other dimension...these links don't need to be our friend in this one to be our friend in that one, though...and vice versa..." He raises an eyebrow at me. "You with me so far?"  
  
"I think so. We have things in common with a twin in another reality, but it doesn't have to be exactly the same. Got it." I respond.  
  
"Okay, that was easier to understand than my ramblings..." He pauses and tries to determine where he left off. "Twins...that's right... however we don't always share the same personality or qualities as them...but somehow...because we *do* share an energy...we're linked to them. I'm not quite sure how it works...but it does. And sometimes, when you get a feeling of dejavu it *can* mean that your other self...if you want to call them that...well, it means that they're experiencing something almost the same and the barrier between you is thinning... Of course, its not *every* time you have dejavu...but its been known to happen." He pauses again. "Still with me?"  
  
I nod again. "Yeah..." Suddenly it hits me. "Ooh...I was getting heaps of dejavu all day before I got here..."  
  
"I remembered you saying something about that...so that's when it started falling into place." He nods. "So... The barrier separating your shared energy thins a little when you have little bits of dejavu and obviously, if it's a big enough thing happening to the 2 of you at the same time, which is *VERY VERY* rare as Wes tells me, the barrier disappears for a second and-"  
  
"And then I fell through into this world...and my twin-"  
  
"Fell into yours."  
  
I stare at Angel, not speaking. It makes sense...which, okay, I probably wouldn't believe under any other circumstances...but I get it. "OhMyGod...then...that would explain why Dr Evil upstairs kept calling me Nicola...he thinks I'm her...then, in my home reality, my family would mistake her as me." I pause to let it all sink in. "That's if she's alive `cos when we switched I was being mugged by a group of guys...and she was being attacked by vamps... but I can hold my own...yet, I don't think she could. Not if Damien's reaction to my being able to fight is anything to go by..." I look at Angel again, this time searching his eyes, giving off every vibe I can to tell him that I'm scared of the possibilities. "Angel...if she's dead...I-I can't go back home..."  
  
He leans forward and takes my hand. I catch my breath...then upon realising the stupidity of my actions, let it go again. "It's okay..." He croons, "...I don't think she's dead. If she was, you'd have suffered from it. I mean, you're energy is a shared one but with what's happened...the bond would be even stronger...so if she died...you'd feel it. Well, that's the theory anyway..."  
  
"Thanks..." I tell him. "You have no idea how grateful I am for your help right now...and I don't mean just physical help. You're supporting me and making me feel like everything's gonna be okay...and I really, *really* appreciate it." I pull my hand away from his and try to bring the focus back to the here and now. "So...who's this Damien-The-Demon guy and what does he want with me...I mean, Nicola?"  
  
"Well, Truthfully...I didn't know he was even up there with you...Cordy's vision was of you and this Nicola girl switching places...I didn't even have a *clue* you were under attack...so, all we know is what I've told you. That's it."  
  
I smile. "Well, you have sources and underground contacts and stuff..." I can feel myself getting excited at the prospect of what I'm about to suggest. So excited, in fact, that I can't wait to rush my idea at him. "Can we go chase up the information? Like you do on TV...I mean, you know what I mean...I've always wanted to..."  
  
I'm behaving like a child. One that's just spied a new ride or toy or something...and is begging whoever it is she's with to let her play. "I know what to do...*and* it's crucial information...regarding me no-less...Please?" I tug at his hand, playfully. "Puhleeeaase?" Now I'm adding my big-brown-puppy-dog-eyes...the ones that I learnt to perfect from years of watching David Boreanaz do it on TV. (Well, really, I'm just mimicking from all the years of watching the vampire in front of me...but lets not get technical...)  
  
He shakes his head. "Not tonight. You're injured and you need to sleep." I open my mouth to protest, but he adds a firm, "We'll discuss it in the morning."  
  
Defeated, I rise and offer him my hand. He takes it and I help him up. "You know...you're gonna be a great dad for Connor. You've got the tone *and* the glare perfected for when he hits his teens..."  
  
He smiles a genuine and even proud smile. "Thankyou."  
  
"You're welcome. But if you even *think* about treating me like I'm your daughter figure again, I'll go insane. I mean, seriously...it makes it wrong for me to have a secret crush on you..." I laugh... "But if I keep letting it slip, it's not so secret, is it? Oh, well...doesn't make it any less weird..." I look up at him again. "Don't worry...I'm just *playing*..." Actually...having Angel as a father figure *would* be pretty cool... and I think I'm finally letting go of this whole crush thing...  
  
We reach the elevator and he presses the button to our floor. After a few seconds, Angel says. "Hang on...when I told you that you looked good without clothes, I mean...well, when I slipped up and crossed that line...Which I'll *never* do again...you said that I was supposed to say those types of things to Cordy... What, pray tell, did you mean?"  
  
I smirk. "Ooh...look, there's my room...and its soo early in the morning...I think I'll get some sleep. `Night."  
  
"Hey!" He protests as I open the door and walk in. "This isn't over!"  
  
"And now *you're* doing the clichéd lines?" I throw back, half closing the door. "Oh, brother..." I shoot him one last grin and close the door.  
  
*******************************  
  
A/N- Righteo then...you gotta review now. I mean it ppl... please don't rely on others...it doesn't always work out well... :) Kay...well...you know what u have to do... REVIEW IT PLEASE! PUHLEEEAAASSE! I need the feedback...the fic will die without it... (I'm serious...it will.) 


	6. Never again...

A/N- *cruel and typically bad-guy voice*: well well well...look what we have here...PEOPLE THAT AREN'T ALL REVIEWING....ahh...there is a punishment for u somewhere...I'm sure of it. Like, when u put up your fics and don't get any reviews...mwahahaha...  
  
*normal voice*: I'm kidding, though... I really wouldn't wish that bad a punishment on anyone... ^_^ (But, to those of you that *have* posted a word or two or even a couple of sentences, I'm sure that there's a fanfic heaven or something for you...) ^_^ Even if you've already reviewed, please review again... each chapter is different, and I need to know whether you guys are still liking... and even if you're not, tell me *why*...don't expect other ppl to do it for you...believe me, it doesn't always work out well...  
  
Also, (remembering I haven't seen any of season 3) I read that in `Waiting In The Wings' or something like that, Groo comes back for Cordy and Gunn ends up with Fred...this is set *before* then and my made-up character hasn't read that far in spoilers...all she knows is that Angel likes Cordy...that's it...okay? This is gonna be fun... I have a plan...but what is it?  
  
Now, on to the fic...  
  
************************************  
  
I glance at the clock on the bedside table. 6 am. I've slept for 4 hours at a maximum. Oh well, such is life. Wow...was it 2 days ago that I was getting pissed off because it was 7am and I'd only had, like, 8 hours sleep? This whole dimension hopping debacle is changing me...Oh boy is it changing me...  
  
Pulling myself out of bed, I head towards the shower. Once I'm all refreshed, I pull on my black pants. My white shirt, though, is totally unwearable. It has dirt and cuts in it from the night I was rescued from those vamps. Yes, I know that I was wearing a black bra with it...I wear black under white. Heaps of my friends hate it...I don't think its that noticeable, really...But this time it was only because all my white bras were in the wash.  
  
I sigh. I don't have a shirt. This could be a problem. I can't go downstairs without a shirt. I wonder...  
  
I grab Angel's 2^nd shirt from last night and slip back into it. It's long and loose enough to pull up and tie a stylish (and if not stylish, *tasteful*) knot in the left side, baring a strip of flesh between the top of my hips and the bottom of my ribs, causing it to become a bare-midriff kinda top. I look in the mirror...It doesn't look *that* bad and the cuts on my back have healed and almost disappeared...as have the ones on my face.  
  
Hang on a second...I thought only slayers and non-human types healed that quickly. Last time I checked, I was *human*...therefore, cuts there should be...  
  
I'll ask Angel about it today. I'm not feeling all battered up anymore either. That means that I can probably go `contact hustling' with him. I know, I shouldn't get so excited about it, but I am... For shame...  
  
I fix my hair up and walk into the hall. It's deserted. Then I hear the baby starting to cry. I wander into his room, which right next to Angel's, and cautiously approach his crib. He's lying there kicking his legs and demanding attention. I smile and lean over him cooing, "Hey there little one...how ya doin'?" He stops crying and looks up at me. "Hello..." I repeat. "Why were you crying, huh?" I offer him my hand, which he takes and starts sucking my pinkie. "Hey...I just washed that hand, thankyou very much." It doesn't faze him and I decide my protesting is useless. "Fine. You win. Slobber on my pinkie if you want."  
  
Someone laughs lightly behind me. I turn, leaving my hand in the crib for Connor, to see Angel leaning against the doorway to the adjoining room. He's radiating in pride of his son. "Good morning." He chirps. (Hey, since when does Angel *chirp*? I think I've missed something...)  
  
"Hey...what are you doing up so early?" Not that seeing him is a bad thing... NO. I'm supposed to be getting *over* this stupid crush thing... and thoughts like that aren't exactly gonna help...  
  
He walks over and stands beside me. "He was crying, but by the time I got out of bed you were already here. I heard you over the monitor...not that I need the baby monitor...my vampire hearing is enough..."  
  
I smile. Not necessarily at him, more like at both he and Connor collectively. "But, sometimes I guess it helps to have that extra bit of security."  
  
"Yeah...that's what Cordy said." He smiles distantly.  
  
Hah! I *was* right! "So...you wanted to know what I meant last night..." I start.  
  
Angel lifts Connor up out of the crib and places him on the change table. "Yeah..." The baby squirms and giggles as Angel pulls his dirty diaper off and gets a new one.  
  
"You have feelings for her, don't you?" I ask gently.  
  
He finishes changing Connor and looks for a cute little outfit to dress him in. "What? What makes you think that I-"  
  
"Its soo obvious. Even more so than my crush on you, which was right there in everyone's face...but it's also what's happening on the show..." I cut him off. "I like the tiny jeans, by the way. With the tiny black sweater."  
  
"Thanks." He pulls the clothes onto the baby and then cradles him in his arms. "Is it really that obvious?"  
  
"Umm...well, to everyone *but* Cordelia." I tell him.  
  
"Does she...I mean...Do you think she would...what I'm *trying* to say is...Would she say yes? To me, I mean?" He enquires earnestly.  
  
"Well... I don't know...I didn't get that far with the spoilers...But I know that you think you're in love with her...Sorry. That's it. And anyhow...it would be tampering with the storyline if I did know and I told you...Not that me being here isn't tampering already..."  
  
"I get the picture." He sighs. "Well, it was worth a try."  
  
"Why don't you just tell her how you feel?"  
  
We've made our way to the elevator now and he just looks at me. "I'm not exactly a `Care Bear'. Not even one with fangs. You should know that."  
  
I smile as we step in and he pushes the button to the lobby. "Yeah...I know. I don't exactly listen to my own advice either...You know the saying `Practice What You Preach'? Well, I don't. So my advice isn't quite as forceful then, is it?"  
  
The elevator pulls to a stop and the doors swing open. He takes a step out and I follow. "But if you ever need to talk about it..." I offer quietly, so that Cordy can't hear, "I'm always here to listen...uh, until I get home again..."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Everyone's seated around the dining table again. Cordelia looks me up and down and says, "Aargh! What is this? Do all you Angel-types *not* know colour?"  
  
"Good morning to you too..." I huff indignantly. "I happen to *like* black. One of the many reasons for my nickname..."  
  
Angel smirks and Cordy stares him down, taking Connor from him and observing his clothes. "And you're doing it to Connor too." She breathes in frustration. "I bought him a cute little sailor outfit and have you dressed him in it yet? No."  
  
"I don't like the idea of dressing him like a sailor. It...It's stereotypical...and seriously...*my* son in a *sailor* suit. It doesn't sound right." He argues.  
  
She shakes her head in defeat. Whoa...back up...since when does Cordelia ever admit defeat? "At least he's not *completely* in black." She eyes both Angel and I over.  
  
I open my mouth to protest again, but think better of it. It's just the character she plays. Nothing personal. Plus...I like her. She's really nice once you get used to her. Even if you're just watching her on TV, she comes off a bit strong at first...but, once you get past that, she's one of the best characters on either Btvs or AtS.  
  
Once she's had her little rant, she smiles at me. How easy *is* it to forget when you've just insulted or picked on somebody? "So, are you ready to come shopping? You really can't tell me you're gonna wear *that* for as long as you're here."  
  
I glance at Angel, who's now sitting with Fred and musing over the newspaper. I *really* wanted to go do things with him today...he has more fun. But, I guess Cordelia has a point. "Sure." I tell her, trying to sound as enthusiastic as she does. "I can't wait."  
  
"Great." She replies, spinning around and walking into the kitchen. I follow her. I don't know why, but I do. "I didn't know what you wanted for breakfast, so I was waiting `till you came downstairs. What do you want?"  
  
Suddenly, I miss my mum. She's always there of a morning trying to force-feed me some breakfast. I still remember the other day, even though here in Angel Land, it was months ago. "I'm not really hungry." I answer, trying to stay bright and bubbly. "I never eat breakfast, well, unless my mum forces me to..."  
  
"Well, you're gonna eat something. With all the fighting and action we got goin' here, you need to have as much energy as possible." She firmly instructs.  
  
I try my hardest to ignore the pang of homesickness in my stomach and smile brightly. "If you put it that way...Bring on the toast."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Angel!" Cordy calls, waving a hand in front of my face. "Hello? Anybody in there?"  
  
I shake myself out of my thoughts. "Hmm...yeah? I'm sorry...my thoughts are somewhere else...You were saying?"  
  
She holds up yet another pastel blue shirt. "What do you think?"  
  
"Its...uh...blue." I offer. "Like everything else you've tried to get me to wear..."  
  
"That's `cos blue suits you..." She thrusts it into my arms. "Go try it on."  
  
"But, we've been through this a *thousand* times...I don't like girly, frilly stuff. If you're gonna get me into blue, at least make it less...pastel. Plus, I've been told that dark blue looks better on me."  
  
She `urgh's in frustration and goes in search of another shirt. This time she holds up a nice red number. "What about this?"  
  
I look it over. I like the design. It has short sleeves and a v-neck that dips into the perfect teasing amount of cleavage, but not so much that I'd look like a tramp. And red is a nice strong colour...a little more conspicuous than black, but I like it. And it would go nicely with my black pants. "Yeah...that's more like it." She smiles, relieved that I *finally* agree with something and hands it to me.  
  
"Go try it on."  
  
With that, I make my way over to the change rooms. I leave her to find some more clothes for me to wear. I pull the shirt on. It's a soft material, and not too clingy. Actually, I really like it. Of course, I'm not gonna decide to buy it until I see the price tag. I take it back off again and fix Angel's shirt back to the way I had it before. Next I pick the red one up again and search for the price tag. Actually, the price is pretty reasonable. I'm sold.  
  
Beaming, I leave the change rooms and look for Cordelia. I find her rummaging through an assortment of pale pink t-shirts. "Oh no. Pastel blue is one thing...pink is...is just *wrong*." I tell her.  
  
She laughs. "I figured that. This is for me anyway..." She looks at the shirt in my arms. "What did you think?"  
  
"I'm sold."  
  
"Finally! You actually found one you like. Thank god! I thought we would never find anything..."  
  
I smile. "Yeah, well...I still liked the black one better."  
  
She shakes her head with a smile. "Oh well... We gotta find you some more clothes..." And then she's off, heading towards another rack of shirts. I follow her. She babbles on about needing another shirt or two, a couple of skirts (Argh...when I said I don't do girly, what did she not understand?) and maybe another pair of pants. "...Not to mention shoes and underwear..."  
  
Oh brother...this is gonna take a while...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Good Lord." Wesley gasps as we walk back into the Hyperion.  
  
"What?" I ask. "New Big Bad?" He looks at me blankly, then it dawns on me. "Oh...the shopping." I say, holding up one of the four bags I'm carrying. Cordy has 5 more in her arms. "Yeah...Cordelia really goes psycho when you put her in a shop with money to spend."  
  
"Well...these are necessities." She argues.  
  
"I should hardly think that 3 boxes...I mean, *pairs* of shoes are necessary." Wesley responds.  
  
"Sure they are." She throws back. "You got your basic pumps, your casual slip-ons and your dress heels."  
  
I stand behind her trying to motion to Wesley that I didn't need any shoes at all...She doesn't seem to notice `cos she just takes my bags and heads towards the elevator, saying "I'll put these in your room while I check on Connor, kay?"  
  
I nod and watch her go. The second she's out of earshot I apologetically turn back to Wes. "I tried to stop her, but-"  
  
"Its quite alright." He assures me.  
  
"She went overboard. I didn't need anymore clothes-"  
  
"Honestly, its fine." He insists. "I believe she justifies it by using the `You Have To Be Prepared For Every Occasion' tactic. And rightly so, I guess. We still don't know how long you're going to be here yet...so, in a way, she was being pretty reasonable."  
  
"I'm still so sorry... I don't know whether you've noticed, but she gets a little carried away..."  
  
"We've noticed." Gunn says, walking in from the courtyard with Fred. He throws a smug glance at Wesley, who glares at him.  
  
OhMyGod! They *both* have the hots for Fred. Oh...that can't be good...Someone's gonna get hurt here. Somehow, I always figured that Wes would fall for her, but Gunn too? Uhoh...  
  
"You should have come too." I tell Fred.  
  
She smiles. "Aw...nah...I was stayin' here `cos we had some more researchin' to do...maybe next time..."  
  
I shake my head. "I hope there's no next time...I mean it...Cordy goes crazy when shopping and clothes are involved...Thanks but no thanks."  
  
We all have a laugh and then Angel walks in. "What's so funny?" He asks.  
  
"Cordy and shopping." Gunn tells him.  
  
"Never goin' there again." I add.  
  
Angel smiles. "That bad, huh?"  
  
"Let's just say that if I thought I had enough clothes to last me for however long I need *before* we left, I've got enough now to last a million eternities."  
  
"You've got some *variety* now." Cordelia says, joining us in the lobby again.  
  
"That's an understatement." I tell her.  
  
She laughs and after a while we decide to order some dinner. I didn't think that we'd been gone as long as we had, but the sun is starting to set now, so I guess we *were* really gone all day. I'll admit that I had fun, though.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So..." I say, swallowing the last of my tacos. "What's gonna happen with this whole inter-dimension hopping that I've got going?"  
  
"Well...in each dimension, we have someone that looks just like us that shares our energy..." Wesley begins.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah...I know this. Angel and I have been through all the `There's a glitch in the Matrix' stuff." At Wesley, Fred and Angel's blank expressions, I sigh. "Please tell me you've heard of `The Matrix'."  
  
"We have...its just that these bozos haven't seen the movie. Fred is excused `cos she wasn't in Earth at the time." Cordy says. "But the others have no lives..."  
  
"Excuse me for saving the world time and time again." Angel retorts. "Wesley is the only one without a life..."  
  
"I beg your pardon, but I lead a rich and varied social life. I just do not have time for these movies..." The ex-watcher pouts.  
  
"Well..." I explain. "The reference is about dejavu. I was saying that Angel already filled me in on all that stuff."  
  
"Oh...well, then you're on the same page as the rest of us. You know what we know." He replies.  
  
"Okay. What about this Damien guy? What have you got on him?" I ask.  
  
Wesley looks puzzled again. "What Damien guy?"  
  
************************************  
  
A/N- It has taken a little longer than I thought it would, but I finally got chapter 6 up. Now its your job to tell me what you think...Pleeaassee... 


	7. not pretty enough

A/N- A *massive* thanks to those ppl that r reviewing. Please keep it up. It doesn't take that long...  
  
************************************  
  
"What do you mean `What Damien guy'?" I ask and turn to Angel. "You're with him all day and you didn't tell him?" He doesn't reply. I sigh in frustration and turn back to Wesley. "This big bad magickal guy tried to kill me last night...*and* he was the one that sent those vamps after me...I mean, Nicola, the other night...and *before* you ask, Nicola is my twin energy in this reality..."  
  
"Oh." Wesley replies.  
  
"Damn, girl!" Gunn cuts in. "You're in this reality for less than 48 hours and already been attacked *twice*...That's a new world record or somethin' for a human..."  
  
I smile. "Thanks...I think. But I don't know whether I *am* completely human in this dimension `cos all my cuts and bruises have healed...and that's not normal...unless I was a slayer or vampire or demon or whatever." I look back at Angel. "Even you said that they were bad...but they were gone this morning. And...I'm a stronger fighter in this reality too...I was kickin' Dr Evil's butt last night like you'd never imagine...and he was using Magick..."  
  
"Interesting..." Wesley mutters, then walks into his office. He comes back out carrying a huge (and very dusty) book. He flips through the pages and finds the section he's looking for. "Ah hah!"  
  
"What? What's `Ah Hah!'?" I ask, rushing over, alongside Fred and Angel, to read over Wesley's shoulder.  
  
"I can't believe this didn't occur to me before...I must have read this book a hundred times over..." He says.  
  
"It doesn't look like its been touched in years." I mumble.  
  
Gunn chuckles, but Wes apparently didn't hear me...or he chose not to. "It says here that an inter-dimensional visitor, such as yourself, when brought via a `freak' supernatural occurrence...like you were... can be affected by that magickal energy, causing them to become slightly supernatural themselves, although the effects were supposed to wear off after a couple of hours. However, it seems that because your entire being was switched with your duplicate's, instead of just your mind or soul, so then the bond between the two of you was strengthened and a higher strength and force of magkical energy was used to transport you...Therefore, the magickal energy that you were affected by was also even stronger...causing it to remain permanent." He looks up at me, his eyes gleaming in interest and curiosity. "Which means that you might very well have some sort of powers or supernatural abilities...probably also enhancing your already strong human ones as well."  
  
"So...I'm *not* human anymore?"  
  
"Not completely..." He responds cautiously. I think he's expecting my reaction to be really unhappy and angry and...well...you get the picture.  
  
Instead, a massive grin spreads across my face and settles there. "That. Is. So. Cool."  
  
"I know that you're probably very upset about...I beg your pardon?"  
  
"I said it was cool. As in really good. I mean, I'm a good guy with Magickal powers *and* I can kick bad guy butt better than anyone else...Its like I'm a slayer, but even better..." I look around at everyone else. "Don't you agree?"  
  
"She makes a good point." Lorne points out, walking through the Hyperion's front doors. I missed him this morning `cos he's apparently a late sleeper and Cordelia and I left pretty early, and he's been overseeing the reconstruction and renovation of Caritas all day.  
  
"And you didn't tell us she wasn't completely human *because*...?" Cordelia asks. "Not that we wouldn't have treated her the same or anything... `cos we're aren't all human either... but the heads up would have been nice."  
  
"I didn't pick up on it." He shrugs. "Musta' taken a while for all her energies to settle inside her..."  
  
"Hello? *She's* right here, you know..." I interrupt, waving my hand in front of the two of them, regaining everyone's attention. "Thankyou," I say. "So...now that all my energies and stuff are settled, would you be able to see more about me...or even Nicola, `cos if our energies are tied, then you might be able to link to her or something... Maybe just assure me that she's with my mum...getting in trouble for staying out so late or something...?"  
  
"Back up Angelcakes...hey...how sweet's that? I got 2 Angelcakes...or Angelpies...or-"  
  
"Lorne." Angel cuts in, sounding frustrated.  
  
"Oh...right...where was I?" The green demon responds. "Ah, yes...look, sweety...I'm not a medium or anything...I can't connect with energies on the other side or stuff like that...and I can't always see things happening like Cordy can...I'm just a soul reader with the ability to catch a glimpse of the future every now and then."  
  
"But, there's a chance, right?" I plead. "A `You never know until you try' kinda thing. I mean, this kinda situation has never happened before, has it? So how do you know if its not possible until you try?"  
  
He smiles. "Stubborn one aren't you? You must be really serious about this...I mean, to be willing to sing again. I know how much you hate that...Well; I guess I'm okay to give it a try."  
  
"Wait...I have to sing again? Can't I just hum a few bars of `Mary Had A Little Lamb' or something?"  
  
"It doesn't really work that way..." He starts.  
  
"But on an epis...I mean, you've read a person from them just humming a tune or whatever before..." I object.  
  
"But that's usually just to read their mind and recall their most recent memories. The real stuff is in the singing." He argues. "Look, if you don't want to sing, we'll give it a miss and-"  
  
I cut him short. "Fine, I'll sing..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
`Okay...deep breath. You've done this before.' I try to tell myself. Why did everyone have to listen anyway? Can't I just tell them what Lorne says afterwards or something? This is soo embarrassing. I swear I'm never gonna sing again for as long as I live.  
  
"When you're ready Sweetcheeks." Lorne says.  
  
Okay, okay...Well, here goes nothing... "Before I start, are you guys *sure* you wanna listen? I mean, you can always come back in *after* and then find out what's going on. You don't need to be put through this torture..."  
  
"Angel...man its weird calling a chick that...don't worry about it. Your singin' aint that bad...honest." Gunn assures me.  
  
"That's sweet, but I know the truth. This is your last chance guys..." I look around at all of them. Angel is cradling Connor and everyone else has their eyes plastered on me. Angel looks up and focuses on me as well. Great. It's not like I'm being pressured here or anything... "Okay...but don't blame me for your headaches after...you chose to sit there..."  
  
The music starts. Why did I choose this song anyway? I mean, other than the fact that I know the lyrics and all...it has no relevance or anything. Sure, I can get the notes to sound relatively normal...maybe even a bit better than tolerable. But I find `Not Pretty Enough' by Kasey Chambers to be a very depressing song. (Especially after breakup upon breakup.)And I don't know why I chose it.  
  
Oh, well...its too late to change my decision now. Lets just pray that I never have to sing again because Lorne will be overrun with helpful information. I take a deep breath. Here goes...  
  
"Am I not pretty enough?  
  
Is my heart too broken?  
  
Do I cry too much?  
  
Am I too outspoken?  
  
Don't I make you laugh?  
  
Should I try it harder?  
  
Why do you see right through me?  
  
I live,  
  
I breathe,  
  
I let it rain on me,  
  
I sleep,  
  
I wake,  
  
I try hard not to break.  
  
I crave,  
  
I love,  
  
I've waited long enough,  
  
I try as hard as I can.  
  
Am I not pretty enough?  
  
Is my heart too broken?  
  
Do I cry too much?  
  
Am I too outspoken?  
  
Don't I make you laugh?  
  
Should I try it harder?  
  
Why do you see right through me?  
  
I laugh,  
  
I feel,  
  
I make believe it's real.  
  
I fall,  
  
I freeze,  
  
I pray down on my knees.  
  
I hope,  
  
I stand,  
  
I take it like a man,  
  
I try as hard as I can.  
  
Am I not pretty enough?  
  
Is my heart too broken?  
  
Do I cry too much?  
  
Am I too outspoken?  
  
Don't I make you laugh?  
  
Should I try it harder?  
  
Why do you see right through me?  
  
Why do you see, why do you see, why do you see right through me?  
  
Why do you see, why do you see, why do you see right through me?  
  
Why do you see, why do you see, why do you see right through me?  
  
Why do you see, why do you see, why do you see right through me?"  
  
The music fades out and I look at Lorne expectantly. "Well?"  
  
"Where to begin..." He responds. "Well... I couldn't do the whole connecting with your twin thing...but *you've* got an interesting story...very angsty...you should really vent all those feelings and-"  
  
"I mean...Is there anything useful about why I'm here and why this Damien guy is trying to kill me?" I state, cutting his little spiel short. "And, for the record, I do not need to vent *any* feelings."  
  
"Then why did you choose such a depressing song?" The demon asks pointedly, arching his eyebrows. "Hmmm?"  
  
"Because I happen to like said song."  
  
He's totally unconvinced. "Uh-huh...sure...I'll believe you. Don't trust the person that actually read your soul and mind like a book or anything...what could he know?"  
  
"Oh, yeah...sarcasm works...not." I pause and head back onto track. "So...what about the guy that's trying to kill me?"  
  
"Oh...well...didn't get too much on that. Sorry. But your last breakup really left you-"  
  
"Urgh!" I throw my hands into the air for dramatic emphasis. "I sang for nothing!"  
  
"Well...not entirely for nothing...you, uh, got Connor to sleep." Angel offers.  
  
I slump into the seat beside him and offer him a weak smile. "Thanks...at least he wasn't screaming like I thought he'd be."  
  
"Your singing really isn't that bad." Cordelia insists.  
  
Fred backs her up with a hearty, "I actually think it's nice..."  
  
I manage a laugh. "You are soo sweet, but I really do know the truth. But thanks for trying anyhow."  
  
"You're welcome." Cordelia grins.  
  
After a few minutes Angel stands up. "Well..." He starts, looking down at me. "If we're not gonna get any information sitting around here...Are you still up for contact and underworldly beings hustling?"  
  
I smirk and get up as well. "You read my mind."  
  
"Great. Well, I'll put Connor in his crib and then we'll go." He tells me, walking towards the nursery. He adds, "I'll meet you at my car."  
  
"Can do." I reply. Everyone else is looking at me like I'm some sort of nutcase. I look around at them "What?"  
  
"You *want* to go and fight demons with Angel? Are you *insane*?" Cordelia enquires, looking completely bewildered.  
  
"I survived shopping with you, didn't I?" I counter. She knows I'm joking....... I *hope* she knows that I'm joking...  
  
"Very funny. Ha Ha Ha." She says, her voice dripping with mock sarcasm.  
  
I laugh and wave them all goodbye as I head towards the front doors of the Hyperion. I wonder what kind of powers/enhanced abilities I possess. Maybe Angel will let me practice on a few resistant contacts...  
  
*********************************  
  
A/N(2)- And this is the *last* time I'll use a song in this fic. I just had to get that last bit out `cos, well... I don't have a reason... I'm the damn author, so do I *really* need one? ^_^ Anyhow...she will never sing to them again... I promise. (It really would be too much of a torture...) ^_^ Also...you gotta REVIEW now...ta. 


	8. jet lee and charmed, kiss my butt

A/N- EEEEEK! My friend was telling me about 'The One' starring Jet Lee ('cos I haven't seen it yet) and parts of his explanation sounded an awful lot like Angelita's dimension hopping adventure that I got going here! I was all 'GRRR' and my friend was all 'Oh…did the writers of the movie copy your idea?' and then he was all laughing so I was even more 'GRRR'. ^_^ But, I'm venting my anger into creativeness…^_^ see…I got ch.8 up didn't I? Yeah, its fluffy. And, yeah, it's VERY AU…But you still gotta R&R. Please?  
  
*******************************  
  
"Angel!"  
  
Both the vampire and I spin to face the owner of the voice. Across the street, a very familiar looking woman waves her hand, calling us over. Okay…maybe not *us* as such, more like the vampire that I'm standing with and I'll just tag along.  
  
"Willow…what are you doing here...In LA…at night…alone? Is Buffy okay? Is-" Angel starts.  
  
The redhead cuts him off. "No. Buffy's fine. I just…needed a break…from Sunnydale. I'm not exactly everyone's favourite wi-" She stops herself short upon seeing me and changes her phrasing. "*Person* there at the moment." She looks me over and extends her hand. "Hi." She chirps. "I'm Willow."  
  
I take her hand and shake it. "Angel."  
  
"But I thought that he was Angel." She replies.  
  
I smile. "Angel's my nickname. Pretty long story. You could say it's because my name is Angelita…but that's not really it. And, for the record, I don't respond to my real name. Bleck. Sometimes Lita…but moreso Angel."  
  
"Uh-huh. Don't like your real name too much. Got it. Hey…don't you think its funny how you have the same nickname as Angel…I mean, well…yeah?"  
  
"He's kinda part of the reason for my nickname actually…" I chuckle. "But we'll talk about that later. You'll probably find the story really interesting 'cos, well…You're into that sort of physics-slash-magickal stuff."  
  
Her eyes widen. "How'd you-"  
  
"Part of the explanation thing."  
  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
"So…" Angel says, getting back into the conversation. "How long are you in LA for?"  
  
She shrugs. "I don't really know…I was kinda gonna take it bit by bit, you know."  
  
"Where are you staying?" He asks, a bit more concerned this time. Again she shrugs. He crosses his arms decidedly. "Well, it's settled then. You're staying in the Hyperion with us for as long as you like…or need…or whatever. It's not like we don't have the room."  
  
"Angel…I really don't want to intrude-" She begins.  
  
"It's a *hotel*, Will. The rooms are there for a reason. To be filled by guests. You're a guest, so a room you'll fill." He says, cutting her off at the pass…so to speak.  
  
"Thanks. I've left my bags and stuff there anyway. Cordy told me you were off demon hunting…" She looks over at me again, uncertain as to whether I know about all that sort of stuff.  
  
"Its okay. I'm helping. I can kick demon butt better than most slayers…almost better than Angel, even. But, the magick helps." I state brightly.  
  
She looks a little shocked at first, but that dissolves quickly. "Magick?"  
  
"Also part of the explanation thing."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Willow and I sit side by side in the couch in the lobby of the Hyperion. She's just been brought up to date on my situation. "So," She starts, "I take it that I'm not exactly on a vacation here in LA. I mean, demon fighting and Magick and dimension hopping… this is heavy duty Scooby stuff."  
  
"Well…" I say, putting my 2cents worth in. "…Its kinda Scooby *and* Fang Gang stuff 'cos-"  
  
I don't get to finish 'cos the sounds of a baby's cries fill the air. I wonder, 'Do the Btvs people *know* about the Connor thing or not yet?' I'm still not that far in with the Btvs spoilers 'cos ever since it was first announced that DB would have his own show…*that's* been my first priority.  
  
My question is answered when Willow looks around at us a questioning glare etched on her face. "Alright. Who has the baby fetish?" She asks seriously.  
  
I try not to laugh. Cordy, Lorne and Gunn twiddle their fingers and whistle making it obvious that they know what's going on but are pretending that they don't. Wesley drags Fred into his office to prevent her from saying anything. We've all silently agreed that this is Angel's thing to explain. At the moment he's not in the room, but soon he can be heard over the monitor, hushing the baby and slowing its cries, turning them into soft hiccups.  
  
Willow's eyes widen. "Since when did Angel know what to do with a baby? A *crying* one no less? Hang on… Why *is* there a baby?" Her eyes flicker towards me. I avoid her glare, so she moves onto Cordy, Lorne and then finally Gunn. Nobody says anything. She gets a bit more demanding now. "Why is there a baby and why is Angel looking after it?"  
  
Cordelia puts her hands firmly on her hips and begins to talk to Willow as if she were a child. "Well…I don't know whether anyone ever gave you this talk, but babies come from-"  
  
"I *know* where babies come from." Willow snaps, cutting Cordy off. "What I want to know is why there is one here in an agency devoted to killing demons and all sorts of paranormal stuff."  
  
Angel's turned off the baby monitor from his end, which means that he and Connor will be coming down stairs any minute now. Cordelia smiles. "Well…when Xander and Anya have kids, the baby will be with them a lot of the time, won't it?"  
  
Willow shakes her head. "That's different, Cordy."  
  
"Actually, It's not."  
  
Willow turns her attention towards Angel. In his arms he holds a now *very* wide awake Connor. A faint smile is etched across his face as he draws even closer. Willow's eyes flicker from the baby, to him and back again, her mind obviously working in hyperdrive, summing up every possible situation. She comes up empty. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Connor *is* a biological member of AI."  
  
Willow's eyes settle back onto the baby and she grins. "Oh…Wow. Who's is he?" She looks at Cordelia. "Yours?" When Cordy shakes her head she repeats the process and narrows it down to me and Angel. She settles her gaze onto me.  
  
"Oh…nooooo." I shake my head dramatically. "Not me. I'm only 17 *and* I only just got here. Its pretty much impossible."  
  
She furrows her brow. "But…that leaves Angel. And *that's* impossible."  
  
I divert my gaze towards him and look him in the eye. "I wouldn't say that…"  
  
She looks a little baffled. "Come again?"  
  
"Okay…uh…he's mine." And *there's* a start, Angel. Now, I think she'd like the rest, if you please. "He's human and h-he's mine…and Darla's. It's kinda a long story and-"  
  
"I don't care how long it is! You gonna explain how *you* had a *human* son with what I last remember was a pile of dust or not?"  
  
I take in the situation and excuse myself. "Well…I'm thinkin' I've got to talk to Wes about my new-found abilities…" I motion at Gunn, Cordy and Lorne to follow me. "And then I'd like to train or something…do you guys want to help?"  
  
At first, its only Lorne that catches on, but he nudges the other 2 and we exit the lobby and make our way into Wesley's office. I almost feel a little sorry for Angel.  
  
*Almost.*  
  
He *should* have told Willow and the rest of the Btvs gang (it's a habit…I gotta call 'em that) so she has the right to be cranky with him. I just know what its like to be grilled like she's grilling him right now, and I have to admit that I don't really enjoy it myself. Plus he *has* had a lot going on in his unlife…  
  
But then, it doesn't take much to pick up a phone. Unless he thought that was too informal for such an important issue. Or the fact that Buffy and the Scoobies had way too much going on in their lives as well…  
  
You know what, its Angel's problem. Not mine. Although, the fact that I'm an Angel too doesn't help. There I go again. I think too much. I've even found myself talking too much here in LA. But, on the bright side, I got some pretty nifty powers happening here.  
  
Wesley's voice shakes me out of my thoughts. "She's quite protective of Buffy's feelings and such, isn't she?"  
  
"Oh…Willow. Yeah…But, I would be too if I were in a similar situation." I reply.  
  
"Quite."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ah-hah! I gotcha this time!" Gunn exclaims, hurtling towards me.  
  
I duck his blow, stick my leg out and trip him in one swift movement. I seem to have developed super human speed, reflexes, senses and strength…just like Wesley said I would. I'm almost the same as "vampy Angel" (yes, that's what I've been referring to him as) in those ways. But, I also have this really great telekinetic like ability. Not quite as good as Damien's but I'm getting there. I don't know what else I'm capable of yet. I haven't really tried anything. Hence the training session we got goin' here.  
  
Gunn wipes his forehead on his shirt sleave and I extend my hand towards him. He takes it without hesitation and pulls himself up. "Damn, you gotta stop whoopin' my ass or I'm gonna have a *very* crushed ego by the end of the day."  
  
I laugh and shake my head. "Sorry. I get a little carried away."  
  
"A *little*? I'd hate to see your definition of a lot." He replies.  
  
We laugh and I look around at the others. Angel is still upstairs talking with Willow and Lorne's off searching for the perfect Sea Breeze or something. Other than that, everybody is sitting on the stairs, watching Gunn and I face off. Gunn moves to join them. "Hey!" I protest playfully. "Who's gonna train with me?"  
  
Gunn sits down and smiles at me. "Sorry, but I've taken just about as much beating as I can handle for one night."  
  
"I…don't want to break a nail." Comes Cordelia's reply.  
  
Fred shakes her head as well, offering, "I'm not really a fighter."  
  
"I won't do the physical attack thing…but I'll help you with your magickal abilities." Wesley states. He's not looking too happy at the moment. Probably has something to do with the fact that Fred is gushing over Gunn's bruised upper arm. I can't help but let my heart go out to him. The poor guy has this *huge* crush on a woman sooo suited to him, but his cute and rather gutsy best friend also finds said woman attractive. To make matters worse, its more than well known that Wesley isn't exactly 'Mr Confident' so this whole 'Gunn getting the attention' thing is really gonna throw him…I can just see it.  
  
"That's great! I sooo have to know what else I can do!" I find myself telling him, trying to be as convincingly enthusiastic as possible.  
  
A small smile curls across his lips. I feel a little better. After all, its kinda my fault that Gunn's getting the attention at the moment. But, seriously, I *didn't* know my own strength.  
  
"And then you can teach me how to use 'em." I add for good measure. It gives him just the confidence booster I thought it would.  
  
His smile widens and he beams in pride, puffing up his chest ever so slightly, and making sure he has Fred's attention, much to Gunn's dismay. "Well…I suppose I could do that. I *am*, after all, trained to teach powerful young women to harness their supernatural abilities…" He raises his head up high and stands up, motioning for me to follow him back up the stairs. "Yes. I believe we have a lot of work to do. And it's not going to be all fun and games, young lady…"  
  
I've created a monster.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"…Okay…so now I'm supposed to do *what*?"  
  
I'm standing in the middle of the lobby, my arms by my sides and my eyes closed. I'm supposed to be envisioning the landing infront of me. Wesley reckons I might be able to…not astral project, but more like…orb.  
  
Can anyone say 'Charmed'?  
  
When I first said that, Willow huffed and puffed about that show being "completely unrealistic." Well, at least it's complete fiction in this reality too. A show that they actually know about. Shock horror.  
  
Where was I? That's right…I'm telekinetic *and* I can orb/shimmer/whatever. This is pretty cool. The thing is, it's a bit hard to work out how to do it. I should be focussing on where I want to transport myself to, but I keep daydreaming about Angel. So much for getting over that crush.  
  
"I said," Wesley states, sounding slightly aggravated, "Now I want you to flap your arms around like a chicken."  
  
"That's what I thought you said." I reply. "And I want to know how that's gonna help."  
  
"Well, its not exactly going to bloody hurt is it? We're not getting anywhere as it is, are we?"  
  
I open my eyes and place my hands on my hips. "Now looky here mister…I'm not too thrilled about not being able to use my power thingies either. Gimme some time…And calm down." I relax and go back to my original position.  
  
Fighting the urge to envision myself wrapped in Angel's embrace (*sigh*), I try extremely hard to picture another area of the hotel. Angel's office. Well, it's a start. And, oh look. I'm imagining him sitting at his desk, feet up, reading. On the wall behind him is a large bookshelf, containing many old and dusty books. The desk itself is dark, polished mahogany, with intricate etchings around the edges. Everything seems so real. Its almost like I'm really-  
  
"Geez…if I'd have had a pulse you'd have given me a heart attack! Since when do teenagers sneak?" Angel jumps. "The books never said anything about a stealthy teenager…"  
  
"Cool! I did it! I transported myself!" I'm all excited now. I'm jumping up and down and acting like I'm five again. I regain my composure and beam at him. "I can't believe it! I finally got it!"  
  
He smiles and stands up, following me back out into the lobby. "Look what I found sneaking around and appearing in my office." He says to Wesley.  
  
I'm still stuck on the "I did it! I did it!" part of my rambling.  
  
Wesley removes his glasses and smiles. "Very, Very good." He glances at his wristwatch. "Well…that's enough for one night. We'd best get some shuteye. Cordelia's already gone to her apartment and Fred's retired to her room. So, I think I'll go home as well…We'll continue in the morning, yes?"  
  
I nod and yawn, only just realising how tired I am. "Sure thing."  
  
********************************  
  
A/N- okay…so it's a bit shorter, but I've been pressed for time. Ooohh…Angel's back on TV on Tuesday! YAY! I can't wait. I've been waiting for soooo long! *gazes off into nothingness, daydreaming* Can I even wait that much longer? Btvs isn't back yet and they usually start it *before* AtS. Oh, well… I aint complaining. Woo hoo! I am sooo in the best mood at the moment. I don't care how bad season 3 is as long as its here! Woo hoo! Angel…yummyness…  
  
  
  
Oh, yeah… PLEASE POST YOUR REVIEW…thanx  
  
  
  
^_^ 


	9. too fast

A/N- thanks for the instant reviews! Man, I really love you guys! I'm all on a buzz 'cos AtS is BACK! I can *FINALLY* drool over him again. Lol. Lets just hope it doesn't throw me off track, fic wise. ^_^ Oh… Someone asked whether Btvs stayed on the same network over here. The answer: yeah…it did. There's really only 3 main networks/channels that most people I know focus on (unless we got cable) and it's always been on the same one. But they put it on too late if you ask me. (*Hint hint* to anyone that does the programming at Ch. 7 here in Oz!) But that doesn't stop me or anyone else…it only gets us *really* pissed off at having to wait so goddamn long to see it…(another *major hint* to all Ch. 7 ppl)…*sigh* I'm getting all day-dreamy over a certain vampire at the moment… and then there's Gunn and Wes (who I find ultimately adorable in his own little way) and Spike (oh…yum…) and…I'm really getting greedy, hey? Not to mention letting my hormones or whatever run rampant…lol… I should quit while I'm ahead. Anyhows…On to the fic, yes? PS- I *have* mentioned that this is AU haven't I…?  
  
*********************************  
  
A cold hand caresses my face. I mumble and roll over, opening my eyes as I do so. Two icy evil eyes stare back at me. I want to scream, but I find that my voice has run away. I guess you can say that my 'get up and go' just got up and went. Before I can think rationally, I've whipped my leg out from under the blankets and kicked Damien straight in the jaw. Somehow, I doubt that that was a smart move.  
  
"Now, now lover…that wasn't very nice." He snarls, flicking his chilling gaze back at me.  
  
I've regained my composure and ability to speak, so as I back away and slide off the other side of the bed, I glue my eyes to his and try to think of something witty to say. Screw witty. I'm just gonna talk and hope I sound confident enough to kick his ass. "How many times do you need to be told that I am *not* your lover. Eeeewww… just look at your clothes for one thing…. Can you say '1991'?"  
  
He glares at me in contempt and raises his hands.  
  
"Uh…before you thwack me into the wall again…I just gotta say… That's just not fair! I broke that hand and you went and-"  
  
Crash! (That's me flying into the wall behind me again.) The room starts to spin and I'm plagued with all these nagging thoughts that I should *really* learn when to keep my mouth shut. Within a few seconds I'm being heaved off the ground via my throat. "Okay…" I splutter, "…Angel needs air…" He just scowls and thrusts me against the wall with all his strength, still not speaking again.  
  
"Fine…that's the way you wanna play?" I manage to cough at him, right before planting my knee straight into his groin.  
  
He doubles over in pain, momentarily losing his grip on my throat. I take advantage and struggle free from him completely, kicking his legs out from under him as I do so. Next I summon the vase on the bedside table to hover above him and let it drop onto his head with a hearty 'crack'. He looks up at me, almost wide-eyed, searching for an explanation towards my new 'abilities'. I smirk cruelly and bring my knee back towards his face. He tries to move his head, so I reach my hand out and pull at his hair, holding him in place as I kick the ever living daylights outta him. This is a great stress reliever, y'know.  
  
Somewhere along the lines, he decides he's had enough and throws me over his head. Miraculously, I summersault in the air and land in a fighting stance, ready to take him on. He cocks his head to the side.  
  
"How…?" He starts, totally bewildered.  
  
I shift my weight from one foot to the other, never letting my eyes leave his. "Like I said, I'm not the girl you think I am." I extend my hand and thrust him backwards with a tiny flick of my wrist. I'm nowhere near as powerful as him, and we both know it. Doesn't mean I won't try to use the same party tricks, though.  
  
He stumbles a bit, before rushing forwards at me. Luckily, I'm getting used to this whole 'accessing my super reflexes' thing and jump out of the way, letting him skid to a stop before flying over the edge of the balcony. Damn! Here I was hoping I could see splattered bad guy on the pavement….  
  
"Stop playing games, bitch. You know I'm going to kill you sooner or later. I'd like the sooner part myself, but…whatever works. However, I *am* getting rather impatient now…"  
  
"*Again* with the clichéd lines! Joss or David or whoever else (1) is up there playing with you has *really* gotta get a life!" I throw back at him.  
  
He stops for a second. "What the *hell* are you talking about?"  
  
I roll my eyes in the classic 'as-if-you-wouldn't-know-'cos-everyone-else- does-You're soo-out-of-the-loop' kinda way and say, "Long story. You don't need to hear it."  
  
He shrugs and takes up a fighting stance again. "Doesn't matter anyway. Either way you're dead."  
  
I don't get a chance to pick on his choice of phrasing, because he's flying towards me again. Without thinking, I start hurtling towards him as well. We collide at the foot of the bed, a mass of kicking and punching. And then I lose my footing, only for a brief second, but that's all he needs.  
  
Damien knocks me onto the bed and pins me down, muttering something in Latin or Gaelic. Then he removes his arms from mine, which were being held down above my head. I try to bring them back to my sides, but they won't budge.  
  
"What did you do to me?" I hiss at him.  
  
An evil totally male grin crawls across his face. "I wouldn't be worried about that." He says, straddling me and slowly sliding down to rest on my thighs. "Its what I'm *going* to do to you that you might like to focus on."  
  
My eyes widen as I realise the meaning of his statement. "No! You sick bastard! Kill me if you must…but that's just…vile!"  
  
The grin on his face widens and he starts to unbutton my satin pajama top. "See…Angelus isn't the only one who knows a good deal about torture…" He whispers. "I've already got you begging to die, but I haven't even started. I don't know why you're fighting this, really. You seemed to enjoy it last ti-"  
  
"Stop It!" I bark at him, squirming even harder. "For the *LAST* time, I AM NOT THE GIRL YOU'RE AFTER! I'VE NEVER SLEPT WITH YOU!"  
  
He laughs at my attempts to dislodge him and slowly places his hands inside my now open top, playing with the lace of my bra strap. "You have the same body as her…the same face…the same eyes…" He touches my cheek tentatively. "I find it very hard to believe that its not you."  
  
His voice is so cold, so dark, so flat. Yet, in those last few seconds, his eyes lost a tiny bit of their harshness. Oh my God…I think I just found Damien's weakness…but how to play on it? There is *no* way I'm gonna let him go through with this, *that's* for sure.  
  
I spit at him. (Oh, yeah…that's a great plan. Not. Infuriate him. That'll get you real far. Please note the sarcasm.) He sits up and wipes the saliva from his eyes. They're once again set to a very determined evil glare.  
  
Why couldn't I have formulated a plan? Why do I have to go and do something ultimately stupid? I don't know. I'm an idiot. But at least he's not so focused on the sex thing now. I hope.  
  
"Obviously you really aren't the girl I thought you were. And I thought Nic was stupid. You just take that to a whole new level." He slides down my legs a little further and starts to pull my boxers down. "No bother. This'll still be fun."  
  
Okay…Plan B. I close my eyes and try to concentrate. Think happy thoughts. Think happy thoughts.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Angel's room. He's lying on his stomach on his bed. A tiny smile etched onto his lips as he dreams. The sheets are pale blue…I'm guessing that's Cordy's influence, Angel would probably prefer black…and are only halfway up, revealing his well-muscled upper body. He's sleeping soundly, looking lifeless due to lack of breath. He looks like…well… an angel. The tattoo on his shoulder blade standing out, telling a story of his shadowed past.  
  
He opens his eyes looking extremely shocked when he finds me lying half dressed underneath him. I'm in the exact same pose as I was when Damien was undressing me to use as his sex toy. *Shudder*. My boxers are around my knees and Angels hands are on my hips. I'm *really* grateful that I pulled off the orby thing *before* Damien got to the underwear…  
  
"Oh kay…" He says slowly "I think we need to talk about how you are and are *not* allowed to use those powers of yours."  
  
"No…" I breathe at him, kinda wishing I could freeze things like that Piper chick on 'Charmed' at this particular moment. (To get out of this without further embarrassment of course…) "Damien's in my room and he kinda bound me to the bed with magick and started to…well…its obvious what he was starting to do…so I had to think fast and …hey…I can move now. Looks like my orbing trick disarmed his spell or whatever that was…" I take in our position and quickly roll him off, turning a bright shade off red at the same time. I jump out of his bed. "So now I'm gonna go kick his butt…" I look down and hurriedly pull my boxers up and button my shirt, the shade of my face deepening. "Okay…so *now* I can go kick his butt."  
  
Angel's at my side as I rush back across the hall. "Do I *need* to ask *how* you got bound to the bed like that before or is it irrelevant?" He asks me, covering a wry grin.  
  
I shoot him an unimpressed look. "Fighting. Lost footing. He tripped me and said something Latinish. Then I couldn't move. Hence the transportation to your room." I grin sheepishly. "Panicked."  
  
I push the door to my room open and find Damien tearing the room apart. There are clothes, furniture and bed sheets scattered everywhere. It looks like a bomb has exploded.  
  
"Looking for me?" I call.  
  
He spins around abruptly. His eyes gleam furiously. "Where and when did you learn how to transport like that?" He hisses.  
  
"Sorry. That's classified." I reply. "But I *can* tell you that I'm gonna kick your evil butt properly this time. And to ensure that I do," I gesture towards Angel, "I've brought a friend along. You don't mind do you? I figured that 'cos you like cheating oh so very much I'm allowed to bring in an all-powerful vampire as a weapon. Good?" When he doesn't reply, I smirk. "Thought so."  
  
And then he lunges in for the attack. I easily drop to the floor and thrust him over my head when he reaches me, spinning back to face him and rising back into a fighting stance ready for his counter attack. He pulls himself off the floor with ease and, once again, raises his hands. I do the same thing and use my super human speed to my advantage, flicking my wrists before he even knows what's hit him. He stumbles into the hallway and hits the wall. He glances from left to right, summing up his options. Angel's already glowering down at him, 'game face' on. Damien raises his hands in self-defense, so Angel grabs hold of them, breaking every single bone within milliseconds, smiling contentedly at each tiny cracking noise. Damien screams out in pain, which only makes Angel's smile widen. I always used to love watching him let Angelus loose on the baddies on my two favourite TV shows.  
  
I kinda always had a thing for Angelus. It was his sadistic and cruel persona. Always witty and out to torture. The way his eyes gleamed in pride after screwing around with a person was so intriguing. Not to mention the snappy way he dressed, playing on every gorgeous feature of his sexy, womanising body. He was evil and I loved it. The perfect bad guy… none can compare to Angelus. He was written and portrayed on screen so perfectly. You knew that he was going to be beaten sooner or later, but I couldn't help feeling for him at times. Sure he was a male chauvinistic prick, but I still loved the character. How could you not? Pure evil on Btvs (or even AtS) usually meant pure fun. Lotsa black humour along with lotsa drama and angst. And a cliffhanger that'd knock your socks off. That was the effect of Angelus. But, even I have to admit it's scarier in reality. Especially this up close and personal. But I know that Angel can control it after he's finished pulverising the bad guy.  
  
Damien is still writhing around on the floor in pain. Angel takes a step back and composes himself, removing his 'squidgy' face (yes…that *is* what I call his mask of vampireness) and glares down at our resident evildoer.  
  
"I'm going to ask you a few questions…and you're gonna answer, okay?" He growls. Damien rises to his feet and presses himself firmly against the wall, cowering in fear. It's a really pathetic site. Angel starts to get a little impatient when he doesn't receive an answer. "Well?"  
  
After a second or so, Damien stands up straight and glares right back into Angel's eyes menacingly. "Screw. You."  
  
The vampire's fist collides with Damien's cheekbone with a meaty 'crunch'. "Wrong answer."  
  
Damien doesn't wince, or make any sound. He just glares. "I don't think so." He throws back, then makes a break for it, speeding down the hall and straight into the nursery.  
  
I bolt after Damien with more speed than I ever thought possible, even by a vampire or speeding jet plane. I hear Connor's cries and try the doorknob. Locked from the inside. Panicking, I thrust my hands at the door and watch as it flies off its hinges. I throw myself at the evil psycho leaning over the crib and barrel him away as far as possible, before beating the crap out of him. I manage to knock him unconscious, but I don't stop punching for a while. Once I'm satisfied that he won't get up in a hurry, I rush to the crib and pick the baby up, nuzzling him under my chin protectively.  
  
Then I realise that Angel's not with me. For the first time in…well…*ever* Angel didn't move to get the baddie. He didn't move period. Instead, when I peer down the hall, I find him numb with fear. His son's tiny life was in major danger, and I can't help thinking its because of me. But what scares me is that he *froze*. Didn't go after the bad-guy.  
  
Angel *panicked*. I don't blame him, though. I mean, his only chance at having a child almost got killed. That would have been enough to make anyone go into a state of shock.  
  
I walk over to him slowly. "Angel…I…" I don't know what to say. I'm feeling really weird at the moment…almost uncomfortable. Angel is standing in front of me, staring into nowhere and shaking uncontrollably. That is *soo* not the character I used to know or obsess over. But, like I said before, I don't blame him for reacting that way…or should I say: 'not reacting'. I'm still clutching Connor to my chest protectively. I open my mouth to speak again, but find that I still can't phrase anything together. So, I gently bring my hand up to the vampire's shoulder and let it rest there, offering a comfort and reassurance that I can't put into words.  
  
He tenses at first and I feel the urge to pull my hand away, but I don't. Then after a couple of seconds he relaxes again, turning to face me and blinking away tears. "I almost lost him." The words tumble out of his mouth so fast and quietly that I almost miss it. If I didn't have the same sense of hearing as a vamp I would have.  
  
"But you didn't…" I respond, my voice just as hushed. "He's fine…No harm to him at all…I got there before Dam-"  
  
Angel cuts me off, suddenly enraged. "That's just it!" He yells. "*YOU* got there just in time! Not me!" His tone softens again as he leans against the wall and slides to the floor, a single tear escaping and sliding down his face. "I didn't move to save my own son…"  
  
"Angel…Its understandable. You were in shock. You can't expect to-"  
  
"I didn't try to stop him! My baby almost got killed and if you hadn't have- "  
  
"No." I insist, slowly dropping down beside him to his left, careful of disturbing the now sleeping child in my arms. "Don't think about the 'what ifs' of a situation. Don't dwell. Especially if the outcome was good…or almost good…like tonight." I move my hand on top of his, which is resting on his knee, and wait for his eyes to meet mine. "Okay?"  
  
He exhales a shaky, yet unneeded, breath and smiles wryly. "Okay."  
  
I squeeze his hand gently and encouragingly. " 'At a boy." Pulling my hand away, I glance down at Connor. He's still sleeping soundly, not aware of any of the danger that surrounded him tonight. He looks so peaceful and innocent. I shudder at the thought of anyone wanting to harm him. After a little while of comfortable silence I speak up, handing Angel his son. "Well, I might give this one to you and tie up one Dr. Evil. Any objections?"  
  
Angel takes Connor and immediately snuggles him protectively in the niche of his right arm. "Nope." He gets up and offers me his left hand as he does. I take it and he pulls me up. "Can I just say that for a 17 year old you seem to be very…knowledgeable? No, that's not the word…mature? Grown up? Understanding? Wise?" He lets out an exasperated sigh. "Non teenagerish?"  
  
I smile at him softly. "Thanks…" I reply, my tone a little distant. I hardly realise that I sound almost sad. "I guess I just grew up too fast."  
  
With that said, I walk into the nursery and pick the unconscious Damien up with ease, throwing him over my shoulder. As I walk out, Angel comes in to collect the crib. He's probably going to keep Connor as close to him as possible for a while. Just to be safe. I motion sheepishly at the door lying on the floor. "Sorry 'bout that. I'll fix it tomorrow…" Then I glance down at my watch. "Actually…make that some time today."  
  
He shakes his head. "Don't worry about it. I'll fix it when I get the chance." He pauses to glare at the Big Bad I have slung over my shoulder and adds, "After I interrogate the crap outta one soon-to-be-dead bad guy wannabe."  
  
I chuckle grimly and make my way towards the elevator at the end of the hall. All the time wondering; 'When am I going to get a decent night's sleep around here?'  
  
******************************  
  
– Sorry to the AtS scripting/aforementioned ppl (okay…*almost* sorry. Anyone that screws around with Angel's heart is very evil. Please remember that I never said I wasn't ^_^)…But, the 'whoever' she's *really* talkin' about is really the author of this pathetic little fic. (That would be me.) However, for the obvious reasons (ie- she's in a TV show and not a fanfic) I had to name company ppl. I do take the blame for the damn clichés in this fic, though (which I'm soooo sorry for ^_^) Anyway, I guess what I'm getting at is DON'T SUE ME! Ta.  
  
A/N(again…no I'm not gonna let up.)- so far, you guys have been soooo excellent! I've worked as hard as I can to get this part up so you gotta review. Unfortunately, the next part won't be up for a little while 'cos I got *heaps* of assignments to do. Grrr. Argh. But that doesn't mean you stop reviewing! And I have to finish off on a positive note. ANGEL IS BACK! Woo hoo! Lol… 


	10. a theory...one i want to be wrong

A/N- I'm sooooo sorry that it's taken so long to get this up! A month! I left this thing for a month! But, it's not like that many people missed me. *sniffle* ^_^ I'm doing these fics in what itty-bitty time I have left to myself in between homework, schoolwork and part time job work. (Which really isn't much) so if they seem rushed or shortened its not so much my fault as it is the lack of time I possess. Now, with that said, you *have* to tell me your opinion! The more u review, the more inspired and intent I will be to write out at the best quality that I possibly can.(And that didn't really make sense, but you should know what I mean…) So- REVIEW THE DAMN FIC! You guys have been so excellent up 'til now, so it's just a friendly reminder. ^_^.  
  
**********************************  
  
You know the good ole' 'good cop, bad cop' routine? It doesn't work. I played 'bad cop' (which was *sooooo* fun by the way) and Angel was 'good cop' and we got nothing out of Damien. So then we switched roles. Still ended up with pure zilch. I don't really know what we were looking for to be honest but, whatever it was, we never found it.  
  
So now I sit in the basement of the Hyperion, my eyes glued to the evil creature currently broken and bound, chained up in shackles on the wall. I have to remember to ask Angel when he had the shackles put up, 'cos I doubt that they were there *before* AI took over. Pretty nifty contraptions… I knew Angel was old fashioned, but *Shackles*? It's quite funny, really. That even as the vampire with a soul living in the 21st century, he tries to find the most old-fashioned way of torturing people.  
  
Angel stalks over to me. "I don't get it," he begins, "We've both tried killing the guy…almost succeeded…but he hasn't said anything." He sits down on the stairs next to me.  
  
I sigh and glance over at him. I notice just how tired he looks. "You should go to bed. Get some sleep. I'll keep watch and we'll swap shifts later." Great, more cop analogies. I look him in the eyes, determined to make him agree. "Okay?"  
  
He stands up with a great deal of hesitation and falters as he reaches the door to the lobby. "Thanks. I know I've said that a lot to you but-"  
  
"You're welcome." I breathe. After he's gone I set my gaze back onto Damien. "So…you're not gonna talk, huh? That's too bad. I was sooo looking forward to a little heart-to-heart. Oh, well…" I pull myself from the step and slowly walk over to our captive. "I'm sure there's a lot you can tell me without speaking. See, I can also read minds," I pause, I'm bluffing, but does *he* know that. Looking him over and noting a tiny speck of uneasiness in his glare, I decide that he doesn't. Lets see how far I can take this *before* he discovers the truth. "I think it's time I read yours."  
  
He blinks. "You're bluffing." That would have to be the first time he's spoken since I flattened him upstairs. And he doesn't sound that convinced, either.  
  
I raise my eyebrows at him knowingly. "Am I?" A wave of doubt crashes over him and I decide to add some more. "You've already seen my teleporting and telekinesis, not to mention my super-human reflexes and stuff…what else do you think I can do?" When he doesn't reply, I push again, fanning the flame of doubt even more. "Hmm? Come on tough guy. Mr. 'I'm all high and mighty'. How many more talents do you think I have? Are you sure that I can't read your mind if I want?"  
  
"I'm not telling you anything." He hisses, subtly trying to push himself into the brick wall behind him.  
  
Oh…yeah…that's gonna work. Not.  
  
I'm pretty lucky to have honed my 'people reading' skills back home. There are certain things you can tell just by watching someone, no matter how blank they seem. Just the way they hang the head, or hold themselves up is enough to decide what they're thinking of. Tiny gleams in their eyes of hidden emotion…it's all there. Put it with the stuff you already know about them and voila!  
  
Maybe, because I used to be able to read people before, my skills on that are heightened too…like everything else. That would mean that I almost *can* read minds…sorta. I'm going to put it into practise now. After all, what can I lose?  
  
I look into his eyes and he clamps them shut. A good sign for me. Haughtily, I start to pull my punches. "You know…you did have a thing for Nicola. I'm almost sorry that it didn't work out. The way she went and betrayed you is a bit sad...Then again, 'cos you're all evil and all; I can see why she did. But still-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" He screams, thrashing against the wall. I smirk. I knew it'd work. Put the fact that he's got a soft spot for Nicola together with the whole 'you betrayed me' thing he had going for him and its just sooo obvious which buttons to press. He opens his eyes and tries, once again, to stare me down. "Just Shut Up."  
  
"I'm sorry…did I say something wrong?" I ask him in mock innocence before straightening up and becoming solemn. I look straight back into his eyes with cold hard determination. "Here's the deal. You tell us what we wanna know, and I wont dwell so much on the 'betrayed by a lover' thing." I lighten again, a cruelly smug tone still very evident in my voice. "Don't worry…it happens to most bad guys…the whole karma bit is quite common in-"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Are you gonna talk?"  
  
Silence.  
  
If there's anything I've learnt from my Legal Studies teacher it's that 'Silence does not constitute acceptance.' (See…I listen in class…really.) I'm losing whatever shred of patience I had to start with and I thrust my hands at him, causing him to shake violently, a pained expression on his face. "Will. You. Answer. My. Questions?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bleeding pretty badly, Damien lets his head drop in exhaustion. I came down stairs an hour ago to join Angel and we've gotten a few things straight. Things that don't exactly make me feel much better.  
  
For one thing, this ex of his…my twin, Nicola, well…she wasn't exactly the nicest person in the world. A far cry from it to tell the truth. She was his sidekick in evilness, and was apparently quite good at it.  
  
When I first got that out of him, I thought 'Holy Shit! My mum! My friends! I need to get home!' But he went on to pour out his puny evil heart.  
  
Yes, Nicola was evil, but she couldn't develop any powers/abilities/whatever for love or money. After a while, she started doubting her abilities to help Damien in his quest at taking over the underworld. That's when things started going wrong for him. She got slack and they started fighting. A tension started to form between them and before he knew it she had turned and run to the side of good, explaining in avid detail every aspect of his masterminded schemes. (Schemes that *she* had concocted, by the way. Talk about conforming to the saying 'Behind every great man there is an even greater woman'…)  
  
As you can imagine, Damien was crushed. His true love (if that's even possible for evil) had just turned him over to the enemy. He had to retaliate. Show her who was boss. Make her atone for her mistake. So, he sent his 'biggest and baddest' after her. She had always had brains, but never brawn. Her death, as much as it apparently pained him, would be quick and easy, and would show everyone else on his team just how far betrayal got you. But, as the story goes, his plan to kill her was changed along the way. Now she's in *my* dimension, *away* from her homicidal boyfriend. And in her place is me.  
  
In a way, I almost felt sorry for Damien. He kinda even reminded me of Spike at one stage (except far less good looking and not as entertaining). His love interest had up and left him for a seemingly less-superior player, just like Dru had left Spike for the chaos demon. And every attempt he made to get her back, or do permanent damage to her was foiled, once again like when Spike tried to curse Dru or perform a love spell on her. I wondered what else Damien had to share.  
  
I asked him why he still came after me, even though I wasn't the girl he wanted. (Stupid question, really. Considering that he's *evil* and all…) But his answer was more logic than pure evil.  
  
If I *had*, as he thought, gotten into her body or magickally traded places with her and if I were to be killed, then she could never return. Therefore, almost as good as killing the real thing…for him anyway. A *tiny* bit worse for me. I still don't want to die.  
  
"Angel?" I almost jump at the voice, stopping my pacing and ceasing my thoughts.  
  
"Yeah?" I reply, turning to face the ensouled vampire, a small smile on my face. I've still got the hots for him. I'm just learning to control it and ween myself away. "You called?"  
  
"Yeah… that I did. Its great that we know more about this Nicola girl…but I think he's got more useful information than just that." He tells me, glaring at the now unconscious bad-guy hanging on the wall. I look back at him as well, and regret it.  
  
It's a sad site. There is blood dripping from numerous cuts on his face and body and he's *really* bruised. I think we even broke a lot of his bones… Oh well, he heals quickly…So no problem there.  
  
"Like what?" I ask, diverting my gaze back to Angel. "I don't know what we're s'posed to be finding out here… You wanna let me in on your plan, or what?"  
  
"Its just that Cordy got a vision leading us to you…er…Nicola…whoever. And that usually means it's more than just a 'save-an-innocent' thing. It's more like a boost to our newest 'big bad' that has all this meaning or whatever…like apocalypses and crap like that. Somehow, I doubt that your switching places with his ex right before they kill her, travelling into our dimension, developing all these mystical ass-kicking powers and leading us to a guy that was trying to take over the underworld was just a freak accident. Especially if the PTBs were clued in on it."  
  
I hit my forehead in self-frustration and start to pace. "That makes sense!" How could I have missed it? I'm usually Little Miss 'Spends way to much time watching TV, but gets most of the plots figured out before they happen'! And I missed the totally obvious! If I had been watching this on an episode of Angel or Buffy, I'd have said from the beginning that it was soo predictable… PTBs involved being the biggest hint. But I missed it. "I'm an idiot…You're sooo totally onto something. I'm sure of it." I stop, look back over at him and cock my head to the side. "Have you run this by Wes yet? He'd be able to put the pieces together…I'm sure of it. There's something we're missing. Something I'm sure he'll get."  
  
Angel shakes his head and glances back over at the bad guy, still hanging on his basement wall. "No…not yet. I wanted to see what he knew first."  
  
"Well…as much as I hate suggesting this, we should let him rest. Or, you can stay here whilst I teleport up to Wes and run your idea past him…kay?" When he doesn't reply and avoids looking at me I gently ask again, "Okay?"  
  
It takes a while for him to tear his gaze from Damien and the prospect of tearing him limb from limb, but when he does he looks me in the eye and nods. "Yeah… I guess you're right."  
  
"I know I am." I reply in mock smugness. "And if that's not something that Cordy would say I don't know what is."  
  
He chuckles a little. "She really is a bad influence on you…Not that being like Cordelia is a bad thing…Oh God! She's got me babbling now. This is bad. Very, very bad."  
  
I laugh with him as we walk up the stairs. "Damn." I say as we near the top. "I didn't get to practice my orbing."  
  
"Uh…See, I'm beginning to think that you shouldn't do that around me…at all." He replies, that tiny invisible smile on his lips.  
  
I feel my face redden upon thinking of my little 'party trick' last night. "I-I explained that l-last night." I stammer. Hang on…*I stammer*? Since when do I *stammer*? Trying to keep my cool and *not* sound like a complete idiot, I add " And no matter how much I regret saying this…I don't ever want to end up like that again. With you. I mean… Oh crap. Now I'm babbling again. Good one Angel."  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"Not you. Me. I was addressing myself."  
  
As we enter the lobby I sigh. I'm really starting to love this place. I'm getting attached to everyone and everything in this dimension. Although I really miss my family and friends back home, a part of me doesn't want to leave, but another part knows that the time is coming. After we tell them Angel's theory and Wes gets everything together it's all gonna be over. I know it but I *really* don't want to go. Not now. Not after everything I've been through here. Not after meeting everyone for real. And there's so much I haven't done. I haven't met *any* of the Btvs gang (except Willow, bless her wiccan soul). I haven't really helped them with any cases and I… I just don't want to leave. I like being here. I like the way everyone has accepted me. I like the feeling I get when I think of the fact that I'm one of the AI gang. And to think I've only been here for a few days.  
  
"Wes!" Angel calls when we near the offices.  
  
The ex-watcher pokes his head around the corner and offers a hearty "Hmmm?"  
  
"We've got a theory…"  
  
*****************************  
  
A/N- well, it was shorter than usual and not as interesting, but u still gotta review. And you know that the more reviews I get, the faster I'll be at uploading these things! Ta. 


	11. Talking, talking and more talking...(BOR...

A/N- Thanks majorly for the immediate responses to chapter 10! Have I mentioned that I love you guys? Well, I do! Umm…there are a lot of you I'd love to thank for the continuing reviews (ie- you pretty much give one for every chapter) and/or the emails you've sent with really cool suggestions or even criticism (not that I've actually had much criticism yet, but I know it's coming). You know who you are and this chapter is sooo dedicated to you. Ummm… I'm also gonna say that its dedicated to every other person that posts a review (good or bad) 'cos it really does keep me going. I'm sure that I'm not the only author that needs the feedback and it's *never* too late to post a review. Anyhows, with the new boost of inspiration you've given me I'm posting the next chapter. 3…2…1…BLAST OFF! (Sorry…I always wanted to do that ^_^)  
  
*****************************  
  
"So there you have it, Wes. Angel's theory-slash-idea-slash-grasping at straws." I chirp from my seat on the corner of his desk. (Note to self: Wesley is a neat freak and doesn't seem to like it when you sit in the middle of his paperwork.) "Any ideas on where we go from here? 'cos that's kinda all we got."  
  
Still glaring at me from behind his glasses for knocking a *few* sheets of paper onto the floor, he clears his throat. "Unfortunately," He manages, "There's not a whole lot to go on. Basically, all you two have worked out is you are here for a reason and the Powers sent you. There are a multitude of possibilities that can stem from that and, until we narrow the field a tad, I don't believe there's a lot we can do."  
  
"But it's a start, right?" Angel prompts, walking past his boss and nudging him pointedly as he does.  
  
I hide a smile. Its so sweet of him to try to get Wesley to be less blunt and try to not upset me, but he doesn't know how relieved I am to hear that I'm *not* going home yet. I know I'm being selfish, but this is so surreal and unbelievable…not to mention ultimately cool…I can't help but think of myself right now.  
  
Wesley takes off his glasses and fidgets with them, passing it off as cleaning them with his shirt. "Uh…Of course. I was just saying that there's not a lot to start on. We might just need a little more information before- "  
  
I cut him off. "Look, Wesley, it's fine. To tell you the truth I sorta don't want to leave." At the puzzled and concerned look he gives me, I rush out an explanation. "Don't get me wrong or anything…I can't wait to see my mum and friends and all…but I like it here. I really do. And I like these power thingies that I've got goin' on now. What's the bet that when you guys send me home, they'll disappear?"  
  
Placing his glasses back on to rest on the bridge of his nose, a half-smile settles on his face and he nods. "I understand."  
  
"Good." I slide off his desk and start to head out the door with the others, when he calls out again.  
  
"Angel." Two of us spin to reply. From his seat, he points at the vampire. "No…not you." Then he points back at me. "You." Angel keeps walking out with a chuckle as Wesley holds a hand to his forehead. "Damn this is confusing. Why you couldn't have an ordinary nickname like everyone else-"  
  
"Wesley." I interrupt, regaining his actual attention. "Is there a reason for calling me back…or are you babbling on about my name for nothing?"  
  
"Sorry…" He replies. "I *was* calling you back to ask whether or not you intend on cleaning up the mess you made of my desk." I smirk sheepishly and he arches his brows. "Well?"  
  
"Umm…I was going to…I just forgot…" I take in the glare of disbelief and drop the act. "Fine." I admit, tossing my hands into the air in mock defeat. "You got me. I wasn't gonna. But I will 'cos I love you sooo much. You are like sooo respectable and-"  
  
Leaning back casually into his chair he rolls his eyes. "Would you please refrain from your ill-fated attempted at (air quotes) sucking up (close air quotes) because it's just humiliating for both of us and-"  
  
Rolling my eyes and interrupt. "Wes…Lighten up. I was just playing is all…*Angel* even knows when I'm joking…and we're talking about *Angel* here…You know: He who is usually oblivious to all things remotely humorous." Wesley breaks into a huge grin and I laugh. "Much better."  
  
"Speaking of Angel…" He says as I start to pick up the papers that I *might* have accidentally pushed off his desk and position them neatly back into place. "You seem to have really…uh…made some type of connection with our resident vampire."  
  
I finish my minor chore and look down at the ex-watcher. "Yeah…I guess I have. But I'm not myself when I'm around him…I mean I *am*, but he makes me laugh and stammer and do all sorts of things that I'm not usually able to do around people that I'm not close to…like ramble. See…I'm doing that now, and all you did was *mention* him." I drop into the seat in front of his desk and he comes forward to lean against it, providing a more casual/personal opportunity for interaction, but at the same time disrupting the neat pile of papers that I *just* fixed. I look up at him and chuckle. "Don't misunderstand me here...Its not like I have this massive crush on him and think that I might actually have a chance…'cos I know otherwise…but he's just soo…"  
  
"Compatible and Matched to your personality?" He raises an eyebrow at me. I nod uncertainly, so he continues. "The two of you are so alike in the ways you act, think and position yourselves around others that you've really hit it off, so to speak."  
  
"Yeah…its strange, huh?" I stand up and start to pace. "I mean, I know his character soo well, but over the past season…I mean… from what I haven't seen, and what I don't know…It's like he's gone through a complete character reconstruction. Sure, there's still brooding and general stuff like that, but he's changed soo much from the last time I saw an episode of Angel that I feel like I don't know anything about him…But at the same time, it's like I know him really well…like a best friend, which is weird 'cos I've only really known him for a couple of days and… I'm babbling again aren't I?"  
  
Wesley nods, unmoving from his position on the corner of his desk. "That you are…but I understand what you're trying to say. I don't believe that your ability to bond with Angel has anything to do with your knowledge of his past. It's more spiritual. I'm not trying to say that you're soul-mates or anything like that, but certainly the fact that you can sense his emotions and pretty much read him like an open book, which the rest of us find virtually impossible, and so forth is not anything to disregard."  
  
And now the damn Brit has me questioning everything. I don't even wait to form my own thoughts, instead I opt to think out loud with Wesley listening. (Its funny…I almost pity him for it.) "Its not a lovey-dovey thing, though, y'know? It's very soul-bondish…as I think you just suggested. But I don't know why. You'd think that out of all the 'ANGEL' characters, a 17 year old would most easily bond with Cordy or Gunn, right? So why do I have such a connection with a 240-something year old vampire? Isn't the fact that our personalities are alike supposed to make us even less compatible? Opposites are supposed to attract…not alikes. Don't get me wrong…I like, no, *love* being able to connect with him, but if its only taken me 2 days and it took you guys 2 years…there's something strange going on, right?"  
  
The ex-watcher shakes his head. "No. I don't think so. I believe that you've been what his soul needs. He's uncomfortable talking with Gunn because, lets face it, the two are not exactly the best of friends. Fred, as sweet and kind and bubbly and smart as she is-" (Uhoh… Wesley's got the big puppy love for Fred and it's getting even more obvious in the way he stares off into space when he thinks about her.) "-Is not able to understand his problems the way he'd like. I'm also probably a tad hard for him to talk to…for obvious reasons…our cultures clashing, the fact I'm now his boss even though he still seems to believe he runs the place at times, often with better judgement, but still…where was I?"  
  
"Uh…Cordelia and Lorne, I think." (I also think that someone, not mentioning any names or certain ex-watchers, has some issues of his own to work out.)  
  
"Right. Cordelia is his closest friend and family…but he can't talk to her, as she plays a main role in his brooding schedule. He loves her, yet cannot tell her for fear of destroying any bonds they may have between them. And Lorne…well…I doubt Angel would want to voluntarily relay all his woes on the demon…and I'm certain that he's not planning on singing anytime soon."  
  
By now, we've walked into the adjoining room and he's pouring us each a cup of tea. I nod to the two sugars and he hands the cup to me. I stir it gently as we move to the little sofa setting in the lobby. I sit down and sip at my drink, then place it onto the small coffee table in front of me, deciding that its still a tad too hot for my liking. "So…where do I come in?" I ask.  
  
Wesley places his cup on the table also and leans back contentedly in his seat. "You are knowledgeable, don't judge him on his demonic visage and are an extremely delightful young woman to talk with. Actually, it is hard to believe that you really are as young as 17 sometimes."  
  
"Thanks…" I smile. "I get that a lot…But it still doesn't explain why we hit it off so easily and got so close so fast."  
  
He shrugs and leans forward for his tea. "I *would* say that God works in mysterious ways…but that's always said too soon in our line of work." He raises the drink to his lips and takes a tender sip before placing it back onto the saucer and producing the tiny tinkling sound that china-on-china always makes. "For whatever reason…your presence here has really made him less edgy." He tells me, staring down at the cup in his hands. "You've given him sessions of counselling, so to speak, that release a lot of the current stresses imposed on him and for that I am truly grateful." I move to object, but he meets my gaze with a determined glare. "Don't say that it was nothing. Don't try to be modest or what have you, because you and I both know that when Angel keeps his feelings pent up inside…there are disastrous consequences." He pauses. "I hate to admit it, but I don't really want to help you leave us, for the second you do, he's going to start locking his feelings back up and I fear that he may turn again and-"  
  
"No." I state bluntly. "*You* are going to have to talk to him. Sure, it's gonna be awkward at first…but, like you said, he *needs* to vent He needs someone to just listen, maybe offer some encouragement or stable and sensible advice from time to time. I know you can do that…But you need to make the first step, 'cos Angel's not going to. I kinda pushed him to talk it out with me, not the other way around. I'm like him when it comes to personal problems and brooding. I don't like to talk about my own. I keep it all hidden inside. But my friends keep pushing…and I'm grateful for it. That's why they're my friends and that's what real friends are for. Cordy's on the right track…but because it's her…you see where I'm going, right?"  
  
"Yes. I do understand but-"  
  
I hold up my hand to stop him from speaking but inadvertently flick his glasses from his face and onto the seat beside him. (At least he stopped speaking.) "Sorry…" I wince in embarrassment. "Didn't mean to do that."  
  
"No harm done." He replies, reaching for the glasses and placing them back onto their original position. "Better they went flying than the cup of tea, right?"  
  
"Oh…God Yeah…" I chuckle, still grinning sheepishly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The bed looks so welcoming. I want to flop down onto it and go to sleep. I've just returned to my room from a draining training session with Angel and all I can think of is how relaxing a nap or warm bath will be.  
  
I take in the sight of the beautiful burgundy sheets that now cover my bed. Fred must have been in here sometime today to fix my room. I'd told her that it wasn't necessary, but she obviously decided otherwise. They look so clean and crisp that it seems almost a waste to crash down onto them. But I can't fight the urge any longer.  
  
I'm about to collapse into a sleeping heap when I look into the mirror. Big mistake. I'm an absolute mess. (Once upon a time I would have suggested that I look like death warmed up, but in this reality…it's a bit more believable.) I have dust and dirt all over myself and my hair looks like it hasn't been brushed in…well…ever. I've lost my hair-tie somewhere along the way, so the chocolate tresses of my hair fall messily over my shoulders and surround my face, giving off the classic 'primitive' look that I'm sure is *not* in this season…or any season to tell the truth. I have dark circles under my eyes and my clothes are in need of some serious washing and ironing. The sweat pants are probably the neatest/cleanest thing I'm wearing at the moment and they are *covered* in dirt. No joke.  
  
Well…It looks like I'm gonna have that nice, relaxing bath after all.  
  
I tug my sneakers and socks off and toss them to the side as I enter the bathroom. Next, I yank off the shirt and adjust the taps to a nice hot temperature. I let the bath fill as I walk back into the bedroom in my sweat pants and bra to gather my change of clothes. I'm halfway across the room on my way back that I notice that something's wrong.  
  
The hairs on the back of my neck rise on instinct and I turn back to face the bed. Nothing there. I'm telling myself that I'm just edgy and that I'm overreacting when I notice the proof that says otherwise. I freeze. There is a definite ditch in the covers of the bed. A human-shaped ditch. (Not that the human shape means anything in this reality.) One that definitely wasn't there when I was in this room a few minutes ago.  
  
I start to back away slowly and find myself backing straight into the owner of said ditch. I start to squeal in surprise, but find that their hand is clamped tightly over my mouth. I look into the mirror to see my attacker but (surprise-surprise) she has no reflection.  
  
But, the second she opens her mouth I know who she is, and it fills me with a feeling of helplessness. If it were any other vampire I might have a chance…but this…This isn't good.  
  
"Naughty li'l girl doesn't belong here." She drawls in her insane singsong cockney accent. "Mummy doesn't like naughty li'l girls that don't belong. Isn't that right Miss Edith?"  
  
****************************  
  
A/N (again)- okay. Pretty pathetic ending to this one, I know. See…this is what happens when I run out of inspiration…I pull a character (one that I can't write, no less) out of a hat and try to work them into the fic. Actually…that's really what I did. I put every single character I could think of from either show onto paper and threw them into a hat, then drew out a name. I know… I use weird tactics… and somehow, I think this fic is starting to go down hill a little. I mean…I really don't think I got anywhere in this chapter, and I'm sorry for that. Explanation- I guess I just needed to set up the Wes/Angel(ita) relationship a bit more…hence the fluffy talk. Umm…there were a few other things I wanted to do with this chapter that I think I got through okay…so all in all I'm just waiting for your reviews. Ta. 


	12. and so we meet again Mr Cliche

A/N- Umm… I don't really have much to say at the moment. Read and *review*. You know the drill.  
  
***************************  
  
Okay. Can I just say that I'm still looking forwards to a good night's sleep *without* the bad-guys in my bedroom? I guess it's never gonna happen. Not like that's the biggest of my worries right now, anyway. See, at the moment I'm struggling to keep focussed on staying alive here (yet again!). I'm still not really in on the idea that my death is a good thing.  
  
"Okay Dru…" I manage to murmur from underneath her hand. "I won't scream." Even though my words are incoherent, I know she understands me. In her own little way, she heard me clearly.  
  
'Maybe the stars told her.' A small voice in my head hisses snidely, sarcastically adding 'Like talking to her is going to help anyone.'  
  
God…Here I was thinking that *Drusilla* was crazy. Correct me if I'm wrong, but *I'm* actually *listening* to a *voice* in *my head*.  
  
Hello asylums and mental institutions! When can I sign myself in? Straightjackets, anyone?  
  
I try desperately to ignore what I can only refer to as my 'voice of doubt and reasoning' and focus on getting the vampiress's hand away from my mouth so I can breath properly. "Drusilla…please…" Sounds as if I've thrown numerous sounds together and said 'ushilla eeesh' to me, but I continue all the same, "I won't scream…a-and I won't run. J-just…" I have to stop and take in another tiny amount of air. "…Let…let go…of me."  
  
Her grip slackens slightly as she considers it. "Miss Edith thinks you will run away." She states finally. "She says you're trying to trick me." A pause. I hold my breath. From what I've learnt of this vampire she's insane and prone to getting bored with her captives and then killing them in an instant. Sooo *not* what I'm looking for at the moment. "I don't like naughty li'l girls that don't belong and try to trick me."  
  
Yeah…I kinda got that part. "Now…you see, I… I don't want to trick you." (I just want to stay alive and breathing for a little…okay…a *lot* longer.) "I won't run away. I promise."  
  
At that she loosens her grip on my face even more. "Just like my Spike promised to kill the slayer?" She hisses. I don't move to answer; instead I choose to let her rant insanely while I formulate an escape plan. Surprisingly enough, she lets go of me entirely. I almost choose to run out the door, but something inside my head, other than fear, makes me stay.  
  
I watch as Drusilla practically glides around behind me and drops down onto the bed. There is a *huge* amount of sorrow in those insane eyes as she stares up at me. "My Spike said he'd kill the slayer for me…" She says. Her gaze grows distant and her voice becomes saddened as she reminisces about her childe and lover. "I felt him leaving me more and more when 'e thought of her."  
  
"But you left him for a chaos demon." I find myself reasoning with her. And that's really smart, isn't it? Arguing with an *insane* and *unpredictable* vampire. "It broke his un-beating heart. You could have at least *tried* talking to him." I sit down next to her, forgetting that she could kill me in an instant.  
  
She looks over at me. Its almost as if she becomes sane for a second because she shakes her head and laughs sadly. "No. My pretty Spike never listened to anybody. He wanted the slayer *before* I went away."  
  
"But he *loved* you. He wanted to give you the world. Wanted to *kill* the slay…I mean, Buffy for you. You *knew* that. And had you not been obsessed with Angelus when he made you leave Sunnydale-"  
  
"Ooh…" She drawls in her usual singsong manner, cutting me off. "The stars are singin' a song." She stands up and dances to the music that only she can hear. Swishing her hips from side to side, Drusilla starts to hum a familiar tune. I can't place it though; no matter how hard I try. She sings the last few words."…Will you, won't you, will you, won't you, will you join the dance?" I still can't place the song, but I know that I've heard it *somewhere* before. She looks at me end extends her hand, gesturing for me to join her on her imaginary dance floor, repeating the end of the song. "Will you, Won't you, Will you, Won't you, Will you join the dance?"  
  
I decline as politely as possible. I still don't really want to become insane vampire food. "Umm…So Drusilla…" I begin, hoping to trick her into leaving or at least telling me why she's here. "What brings you to LA?"  
  
She closes her eyes and continues to sway to the music in her head. "Miss Edith got bored in Vienna, and in Paris, and in Budapest and in…Well, Miss Edith got very bored. So we wanted to come back and find our family." She opens her eyes and they get that distant look again. "But it seems our family is no more." Suddenly she narrows her eyes and it looks like she's remembered her original plan (whatever that was). "My pretty Spike is in love with the slayer…Grandmummy is dust and my beautiful Angelus *still* has a yucky soul… and now he has a li'l boy. The stars say he was Grandmummy's too." She scowls. "Grandmummy never liked *Angel*…" She practically spits his name, wincing as if it were the vilest, most despicable word in existence. "…and yet the little boy is *his* and hers…Very strange…"  
  
A feeling of dread comes over me. "Y-you don't want the little boy, do you?" I ask her gently, hoping against hope she doesn't sense my fear.  
  
"I don't want to hurt the baby." She tells me and a vacant smile becomes plastered onto her face. "After all, he *is* Grandmummy's."  
  
"Then," I find myself asking, "Why *are* you here? In Angel's hotel? Where its obvious you're not really that welcome?"  
  
"Oh…" Drusilla replies. "The pixies in my head told me to come here."  
  
And *that* clears it all up. (Once again, there is sarcasm.) "Okay…" I really don't know how to handle this situation. "Ah…did the pixies tell you *why* you should come?" I swear it's like talking to a 3 year-old. Except I've never been afraid that a 3 year-old might go rabid and eat me.  
  
She laughs again and sings. "Will you, Won't you, Will you, Won't you, Will you Join the dance?"  
  
I close my eyes and shake my head in frustration. When I reopen my eyes a couple of seconds later, she's gone. I should have seen it coming. I mean, how obvious was it? Seriously. It's the type of thing that *always* happens on TV or in the movies. You turn your back for a split second and *POOF*! Bad-guy disappears to wreak havoc somewhere else.  
  
I decide it's time to go into panic mode.  
  
Running to the door and yanking it open, I throw myself into the hallway and scream the first word that enters my head.  
  
"ANGEL!"  
  
I speed over to his room and knock… okay… *pound* my fists against the door. "ANGEL!"  
  
I look down at my watch, which has now been set to LA time. It reads 9pm. There's no way Angel's asleep. But, maybe Cordy had a vision and he's off killing something. Which would usually be a good thing, if it weren't so badly timed.  
  
I give up on the door and run into the nursery next. I don't know why, considering the fact that Angel moved Connor's crib into his room last night. I'm starting to try and think rationally, now. Panicking won't solve a thing.  
  
But it still feels better than not knowing what the hell to do.  
  
I jog out of the nursery and down the hall, past the elevator and pretty much fly down the stairs. I reach the landing and spy someone in Wesley's office. If it's one of the AI gang I'm set. I can get help and we can take Dru down together. If not, and its someone evil…I'll kick it's butt for information. Or I'll just kill it. Hell, I'll decide when I get there.  
  
I burst into the room, already in a fighting stance. Gunn jumps half a mile into the air. "Damn girl, Chill. What's with you and sneaky entrances, anyhow?"  
  
I raise my eyebrows at him, still not readjusting into a less threatening pose. "What?" I ask confused.  
  
"Angel told us about your teleporting or whatever you call it. Pretty damn funny if you ask me."  
  
I feel my cheeks redden. "Uh huh. Well… I didn't ask you."  
  
He raises his hands in a playful defeat. "I was just sayin'."  
  
I smile at him and drop my arms to my sides. "I can't believe he told you. It's sooo embarrassing." I chuckle as I think back on the 'orbing incidents'. "But I *can* see the funniness."  
  
"So…Why *are* you bursting in here all 'Jackie Chan' anyway?" He questions. "Or did you get bored with catching Angel off guard and decided to move onto scaring the crap outta me?"  
  
"Oh…" I'm suddenly all panicky again. "I thought you might be an insane and *really* evil vampire, 'cos we have definitely got one of them running around here and-"  
  
"Evil vamp, huh?" He says, cutting me off. "Actually *in* the hotel, did you say?" I nod and he ponders for a second, then flicks an accusing gaze towards me. "How is it that y'all know that we *definitely* got a really evil vamp in the hotel?" His eyes widen before I can speak and he jumps to a disturbing conclusion. "Did you go and make Angel all happy?"  
  
"What? Oh, you mean did I…NO!" I shake my head vigorously. "What makes you think that I…" I stop when I realise that I'm still only half dressed in a pair of sweatpants and bra, with my hair and makeup all messy. I can see where he got that idea. "Oh…Well, you're wrong. Very, very wrong. I mean, sure he's sexy and all…but that'd be too weird. He's supposed to be with Cordy. COR-DY! Not me. He's got the hots for *her*…which is pretty obvious but…I'm rambling again aren't I?" Gunn's still not convinced, but he nods. I swallow and clear my throat. "I did not in *any* way make Angel that happy…or happy at all. Plus… It's not Angelus running around in the hotel, Gunn. It's Dru. As in Silla. As in the girl Angelus made go insane and then turned her when she was about to-"  
  
"I know who Drusilla is." He says shortly. "How do you know she's here? You see her or something?"  
  
"Or something." I respond, then decide to elaborate. "I *was* going to take a bath 'cos I was a mess…" I look into my reflection in the glass of the window behind him. "Oh…I still am…And I was getting undressed and she kinda ambushed me. Then I sidetracked her and got her talking and then I closed my eyes for a second and she was gone so I ran out to get Angel, *forgetting* that I'm not yet dressed…hence the way I look now." I stop to breath after speeding that out at him. "And I didn't invite her in. I guess the fact that I'm not, nor have I been declared the owner of that room and a vampire is and has been, explains how she was able to enter it." I shake my head at myself. "Sorry," I add. "I'm not really making much sense at the moment. This will have been the third night in a row that I've been attacked by a psychopath in my room and I'm a little out of it."  
  
He nods with a smile. "No matter. I understood you. You spend a little time with Fred, you can decipher pretty much *any* sort of rambling. She used to go on about Angel like you wouldn't believe…Worse than you, even."  
  
Hey! There was a backhanded insult in there. I think. Oh well. I just smile back at him. I don't know how to reply 'cos I'm still thinking that Wes has a *huge* thing for Fred as well, and I don't want to interfere when I know someone's bound to get hurt emotionally.  
  
"Uh…" I manage after a few seconds. "Where *is* Angel, if you don't mind me asking? 'Cos this whole Drusilla thing has got me a little wigged and I'm needing some backup. A lot of backup actually. Angel *needs* to know that she's here. And I also need to ask Wes about her ability to see into the future through (air quote) the stars and pixies (end air quote) 'cos she kept singing this song and I've got the strangest feeling that there was a message in it…and I'm babbling again." Gunn nods in amusement and I smile. "Sorry. Where were the others again?"  
  
Still chuckling to himself, Gunn says something about Angel and Wes meeting a client, while Cordy, Willow and Fred took the baby out late night shopping, leaving him here to handle the office and unexpected clients that often arrive seeking emergency help. I ask him how long Wes and Angel said they'd be and he tells me that no time was specified.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So…It's just you and me, then." I say as Gunn pulls out an array of sharp, pointy things from the weapons cabinet.  
  
"Yup." He replies. I watch as he turns and pulls out two swords. "So…" He begins. "Which one do you want? We got long, sharp and pointy," He raises one. "Or long, sharp and pointy." He raises the other. "Take your pick."  
  
"Oh and there's sooo much to choose from." I mock playfully. "They're just sooo different." I assume what I have dubbed 'my thinking position' by placing my chin between my thumb and forefinger and narrowing my eyes as I gaze off thoughtfully. "I think," I begin after a few moments of careful consideration, "I might go with long, sharp and pointy."  
  
Gunn smiles and passes me one of the identical swords. "Good choice." He turns back to the cabinet, squats down and begins rummaging through a chest at the bottom. Finally he pulls out a couple of stakes and sachets of holy water. He tosses them to me, stands up and pats his pockets, looking around the room as if he's forgotten something. "I'm sure there was somethin' else we might need…" He says. "I know I'm forgetting somethin' here."  
  
"How about a couple of crosses?" I prod.  
  
"Right! See, Now I *knew* there was somethin' missin'." He grins at me and turns back to the weapons cabinet.  
  
I shake my head with a smile. At this rate we're never gonna get anywhere.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What *are* you two doing?" Wesley asks, looking slightly dishevelled after Gunn and I jump out at him and Angel, crosses and stakes raised.  
  
"Yeah…and would you mind pointing those things oh, I don't know, *somewhere else*?" Angel adds, gesturing towards the weaponry we're clutching.  
  
I smirk sheepishly and tuck the cross safely into my back pocket. "Sorry. We're hunting vampires. Insane and very evil ones."  
  
"I see. You know, add 'Be vewy vewy qwuiet' to the beginning of that sentence and you'll sound just like that hunter guy that's always after Bugs Bunny." Angel replies. I gotta admit that his impersonation of Elmer Fudd has got me kinda wigged at the moment. Seriously, *Angel* doing a loony tunes impersonation? Its just plain wrong. I must be looking at him strangely 'cos he tilts his head to the side and asks, "What?"  
  
"Since when do you watch Loony Tunes cartoons?" I respond, trying to suppress my laughter. Gunn is obviously having a harder time doing so, and a snort of amusement ends up escaping from him. I end up giggling along with him.  
  
Angel folds his arms across his chest indignantly. "Connor likes Bugs Bunny." He insists. "Do you honestly think I enjoy watching an annoying cartoon rabbit make fun of balding fat guys with speech impediments? I don't think so." I take one look at the pout on Angel's face and find that I can barely support myself; I'm laughing that much.  
  
I take a couple of seconds to steady myself. "Sure, Angel." I manage finally. "I understand." And then I'm giggling again. The thought of this big, strong, broody man engrossed in a Bugs Bunny cartoon just cracks me up for some reason. He's a closet case dork. Gotta love that in him.  
  
Wesley, who also looks like he's having a hard time covering his amusement, clears his throat. "You mentioned a vampire hunt of some sort?" He boosts, bringing the current life-threatening situation back into focus.  
  
I sober up immediately. "Yep. See, I was gonna take a bath after the training session this afternoon and I was getting undressed and Drusilla ambushed me an-"  
  
"Drusilla?" The ex-watcher gasps. "*Here*? In the hotel?"  
  
I nod and start to rush the rest of my story out. "So anyways, she ends up letting me go and I ask her why she came and she tells me the pixies and the stars told her to and then sings this weird song that I *know* I've heard before and I'm sure there was some sort of message in it and when I blink she's gone." I take a deep breath and look at Angel. "She said that she didn't want to hurt Connor 'cos she's still all loyal to Darla, but I was still really worried 'cos she's so insane and evil and stuff and when I came looking for you, you weren't anywhere in sight, so I ran down here and explained it all to Gunn and we were just starting to look for her now when you guys came back." I take another deep breath. "There. Story told."  
  
"I see." Wesley replies. "Do you have any thoughts as to where she went?"  
  
I roll my eyes. "I just attacked you and Angel. What do you think?"  
  
"Point taken."  
  
"Guys…" Gunn says, patting me on the shoulder.  
  
"What?" I ask him.  
  
He points down the darkened hallway. "Do ya think that dude might have some answers?"  
  
Why do I get the feeling that this *isn't* going to end well? I mean, pitch- black hallway and evil vampire on the loose? Once again we're talking clichés. Against all better judgement I decided to follow Gunn's finger and peer down the hall.  
  
Standing tall and fully strengthened at the other end is one very pissed off Damien. He stretches his arms and cracks his knuckles arrogantly.  
  
I look up at Angel and he looks down at me. We don't need to speak. We've already reached a unanimous decision. I ask him questions through simple facial expressions and he answers them in much the same way.  
  
"Wes," Angel says after a few seconds, looking back at Damien and never letting his gaze leave him. "Go downstairs and call the girls. Tell them to go back to Cordy's and stay there until we say it's safe, okay?"  
  
Wesley nods and disappears. Gun and I pull out our swords. I offer mine to Angel. After all, I've got a much better weapon. Magick. He takes me up on my offer, eyes still glues to the bad guy, and nods his thanks.  
  
"You know," Damien snarls finally. "You people never learn."  
  
Argh! Again with the clichés! Always with the clichés!  
  
I sigh in frustration, realising that I'm never gonna get through to this guy, no matter how many times I tell him to get new material. "Angel?" I ask innocently, gazing up at the vampire like a child begging to play. "When can we kill him?"  
  
*************************************  
  
A/N- Yep. You have to review! I mean it, guys! I need your feedback. I'm starting to develop symptoms of writer's block, which is never good, so I need you guys to keep telling me what you think. There's this thing in my brain that makes me want to write faster with the more feedback I get so please, please, please review! If not for my sake, but for yours. Ta. 


	13. its a fluffy life...er...dimension (Wher...

A/N- and then she gets writer's block…yeah… I got attacked by the disease that is known to be fatal to authors the world over. Oh yeah…there's been a whole lot of more physical stuff going on to prevent me from this writing thing too…but that's all explained in chapter 24 of my other fic and I can't be bothered writing it again. What I do need to write again is the fact that Mrs Otown has been really great, talking things out with me and stuff. She's part of the reason that this chapter actually exists, so everyone give her a round of applause and read her fics! (And our co- written fic 'Drawn To You) Now, I shall give you chapter 13…. Oh! Wait! Serious WARNING on this one guys…Its fluffy…as in uberfluffy…I screwed it up big time. I became my ultimate worst nightmare…you'll see. Please…be gentle in the reviews…I know the suckiness of this one…  
  
*******************************  
  
"Angel!" I scream as he flies over the banister and lands with a thud on the lobby floor. Well, at least it was *with a thud* and not *in a cloud of dust*. Still, he hasn't exactly made any effort to get back up and join the fight. Gunn and Wes were knocked out about 5 minutes ago so it looks like its just Damien and I right now.  
  
"So…" he says haughtily, stalking towards me. "It's just you and me. You know… we never did get to finish before. Come to think of it, I never got to start."  
  
"An' you never will." A familiar voice joins in. You'd think I'd be glad to hear it, but not right now. See, now I'm stuck between Damien and Drusilla. I'm waiting for her to explain her change in heart at seeing me tortured, but I don't get it. Instead I watch as Damien rolls his eyes.  
  
"What do you want now?" He demands.  
  
She pouts at him. "You promised that if I helped you get out of the nasty chains, you'd take me to dinner. We haven't been out together for the longest time…"  
  
I can't hide the smirk on my face as I look at him. "You and her, huh? Makes sense in a weird sort of way…"  
  
"Shut up!" He shoots at me, looking back at Dru. "Look, I lied. I'm evil. Sue me."  
  
She looks heartbroken. "You never were very nice." She throws back at him. "I never should have helped you."  
  
"That's probably the most sane thing you've said in your entire existence." He replies snidely.  
  
She vamps out and lunges at him. I can't help laughing. "You really don't know how to treat a woman, do you?" I ask arrogantly, as he attempts to fend her off, making my way over to join her in his destruction. "Lesson one;" I add, the thrill of victory still fuelling my tone. As I list the instructions I slap him up against the wall with a burst of magick, reminding him that he has disobeyed each rule. "You don't beat us. Lesson two; You don't rape us. Lesson three; You don't cheat on us. Lesson four; You don't insult us. And here's the most important of all: You don't, under any circumstance, underestimate us." On that last one I kick him for real. Drusilla grins greedily and eyes his neck. I nod for her to continue. "Go on…he deserves it."  
  
"No!" A voice behind me protests. I spin to see myself rushing towards the almost unconscious evil guy. "Hi…" I hear myself say in an uncharacteristic American accent as I pass by.  
  
"Hey…" I greet wearily. Drusilla, her game face off, pouts once more.  
  
The other me turns to her. "Oh…you *can* kill him, but I have to give him something first."  
  
She leans over and slaps him, causing him to open his eyes slowly. He looks into hers and a look of terror becomes plastered on his face. "Nic."  
  
She smiles coldly at him. "The one and only."  
  
"You…you're not you." He shakes his head in disbelief.  
  
"Actually, yes I am. Slightly more powerful, mind you, but still I'm me. And I think, in light of recent revelations, that I too have something to share with you."  
  
He continues to shake his head. "No."  
  
She grins wickedly. "Yes." And then she raises her hands and a blue light crackles at her fingertips. "You want to know why I left? Why I (air quotes) betrayed you (end air quotes)?" She doesn't wait for his answer, and decides to tell him anyway. "You thought you knew me, but you didn't. You thought you could control me, but you couldn't. You thought you could go behind my back and sleep with anyone you pleased and I wouldn't find out, but I did. And I have to tell you that when you lose touch with your girlfriend so much that you can't even sense her presence or her magickal abilities…she's gonna get cranky. You deserve to suffer in hell." With that, she flings the blue energy at him and he screams in pain, before letting his head drop to his chest.  
  
"I thought you said *I* could kill him." Drusilla whines.  
  
"You can." Nicola replies. I'm still marveling at her resemblance to me. "He's not dead. Just in a pretty painful coma. Suck the life out of him…though I doubt he'll taste any good. His blood is too tainted."  
  
Clapping her hands together Drusilla runs over to him and I turn away, suddenly revolted. Sometimes a vamp needs its privacy…and even when they don't need it, I feel like giving it to them.  
  
Which reminds me.  
  
"Oh my god." I say, running down to the lobby. I can't believe I almost forgot. "Angel?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm going to miss you." I say, throwing my arms around the vampire's neck.  
  
He cautiously puts his arms around me and draws me into a big, self- conscious, bear hug. "Things aren't going to be the same around here either." He whispers into my ear. I can feel my eyes prickle and I know that if we don't get on with this soon I'm going to look like I've turned into a burst water main.  
  
I slowly pull myself from him and move on to the others, giving each of them a hug and a peck on the cheek and saying my goodbyes. Wes and Willow resume their positions for the spell and I start to walk into the assigned circle. (Why is it always a circle? Again with the clichés.) But I stop.  
  
"Angel?" Wes prompts.  
  
"Yeah…hang on. I'm forgetting something…or should I say, someone?" I tell him.  
  
I move over to Cordy's desk, where Connor is asleep in his basinet. I don't want to wake him, but I long to hold him one last time. A strong, now familiar hand rests on my shoulder. I look up into the ensouled manpire's chocolate eyes.  
  
"Go ahead. He's going to miss you too."  
  
I try to smile, but I can't hold it any more. The tears flow from my eyes as I bury my face against Angel's chest. Am I still emotionally guarded? I think not. He holds me closer to him and I chuckle, the tears still running down my face. "I'm pathetic, aren't I?" I manage, finally looking back into those eyes, a wry grin creeping back onto my lips.  
  
He smiles gently. "No. You're anything but pathetic." I smile back at him and wait for the punch line as his eyes gleam mischievously. "Maybe the *tiniest* bit annoying… like a teenager. And sneaky when you teleport… a bit on the over activeness with your hormones, but-"  
  
"I get it." I say, hitting him playfully and we both laugh a little. Connor makes a cute little yawning noise and I rush to pick him up. Cradling him in my arms, I lean down and kiss him gently on the forehead. He giggles and I say goodbye and tell him to be good. I give him back to Angel and tell the vampire to look after his son.  
  
"Okay…" I say, turning back and heading back to the circle. "Send me back. I'm ready as I'll ever be."  
  
"No…you're not." Angel says. I spin to face him, utterly confused. One second he's on the bandwagon sending me home…the next he's telling me I'm not ready to leave. I'm trapped in yet *another* alternate dimension…aren't I? I look into his big brown eyes as he tries to explain. "You came here for a reason and until we work out what that is…I don't think it's a good idea to send you back."  
  
"What if ridding the Angelverse of Damien *was* the reason?" I debate, secretly hoping he'll argue with me.  
  
"We don't know that. I just think we should work it out first. Make sure everything is really a-ok." He retorts. "Besides a day or so isn't going to hurt. Nicola said she'd keep everything under wraps for you until you got back."  
  
"Well…" I say, pretending to ponder on it, although I've already made my decision. "She did say she was enjoying spending time with my family and friends for me…and she can always do that transporty thing again if things start to go wrong over there…"  
  
"Exactly." He nods happily.  
  
"Plus, you never got to do any of the stuff you wanted to." Gunn adds, also switching bandwagons and deciding on keeping me for a few more days.  
  
Wesley removes his glasses and cleans them, also adding his two cents worth. "And I'd love to be able to research to see whether there is any way of contacting each other once we send you back…or possibly work out a way to equip you with a spell to bring yourself back whenever you feel you need to…er visit. Determine whether you will definitely still have a magickal link or power of somekind…"  
  
"In other words, Wes wants to keep you around to experiment on you, and none of us really want to see you go yet." Cordy buts in.  
  
"I'm sold." I laugh. "I'll hang around for a little while longer. And, hey, I can see what a full night's sleep in this place is like."  
  
"You know what they say," Fred says. "Don't count your chickens until they're hatched."  
  
I laugh again. Right now, everything is perfect. Nicola has got everything I was worried about covered and she's loving it, while I'm savouring every second I have here. Oh, right…I never really explained the Nicola thing, did I?  
  
Well, turns out she knew what had happened the second she realised the muggers in my reality were just that. Being of a logical mind, the witch knocked them out and ran to the nearest phone booth. Working out that she wasn't in LA anymore, she quickly dialed 000, the Australian equivalent of 911, and anonymously told the police that there had been a mugging, and the victim had fled after knocking the bad guys out.  
  
Apparently, her powers had been magnified from the boost as well, and she scanned her mind (which was cosmically connected to mine in a round-a-bout sorta way) for traces of my identity and worked everything out from there. As she hinted at before, Nicola was a pretty powerful and experienced sorceress thing (hence the working it all out pretty quickly)…and Damien never took the time to work *that* out. One her many reasons for 'betraying him' and turning to the good side. She had, apparently, walked in on him cheating on her many a time as well, and she'd had enough. He needed to be put in his place.  
  
So…Where was I?  
  
That's right… I remember.  
  
So she was scanning for any info on how to be me until she could find a way to make it all go back to normal. She can replicate my accent and voice so well that it scares me and, like I keep saying, she and I are identical looks wise, so my family and friends were none the wiser.  
  
Somewhere along the lines she worked out that if she concentrated extremely hard and added a little of her own magickal force to it, she could tap into my teleporting technique mentally and transport herself to me temporarily. As timing would have it, she turned up just in time to give Damien his 'just deserts'. (And boy was I tempted to start on my cliché rant again…) So, she had just enough time to explain everything and decided to allow herself to go home…to my home…before my mum got worried. Phew! Now…if that's not exhilarating, I don't know what is!  
  
But the most exciting part of it all is that magick really does exist in my reality…you just have to know how to tap into it.  
  
The thought of going back isn't so bad anymore. I mean, I'll work out how to use my power thingies over there and I won't have to give them up. Plus, if Wes can find a way for me to 'visit' when I need to, it's not like I'm giving anything up at all. And if he can't…well, I'm sure I'll find a loophole. There's always a loophole. Its probably one of the only good clichés ever created.  
  
"So…how does Chinese sound?" Lorne suggests, apparently the conversation has moved on to what's for dinner.  
  
I shrug. "Whatever suits."  
  
He looks around at the others, his hand wavering over the last button on the phone, the other one holding the receiver to his green face. When everyone nods he presses it and waits for someone to pick up. "Hello…" He begins. "I'd like to place an order…"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So…" I turn to Gunn, swallowing the last of my fried rice. "When you said that I never got to do the stuff that I wanted to do…what were you referring to?"  
  
"Y'know…" He replies with a shrug. "The stuff where you get in on the…how'd you put it…AtS and Btvs action?…Well, whatever you called it, you wanted to get into it without getting' all killed…"  
  
"Yeah…I know…but there's no way that's going to happen anyway."  
  
"I wouldn't say that…" Willow says, taking it upon herself to join our conversation.  
  
I smile, fighting the urge to ask her if she's ever been on band camp. (That's another thing…has this poor reality been deprived of American Pie because of the actress being in their lives as a different character? Note to self: remember to ask about that one.) "Why not?"  
  
"Well…I remember you saying something about being a big fan of both shows…its still weird…the thought of *us* on *TV*…anyhow…you said all that stuff when you were explaining everything to me and when Cordelia and I…wow…I was actually enjoying Cordy's company…is it just me or is that weird?"  
  
I chuckle a little. "Point Will?"  
  
"Right…Getting there. So when Cordy, Fred and I were out, we had this idea and we called in a favour with the other Scoobies."  
  
Whoa, Captain Cliché! Stop right there! "You're joking, right?"  
  
She shakes her head proudly. "Nup. We told them everything and kinda promised them-"  
  
"What?" I cut in, unable to contain my mixed feelings of excitement, embarrassment and trepidation. "*What* and *why* did you have to promise them?"  
  
"She had to promise that you'd give us one of those freaky reading things where you know everything about us that she said you did on her…" A less than subtle voice answers. "And it was because we wouldn't stop annoying her…okay *okay*…*I* wouldn't stop annoying her until she did. Everyone else wanted to as well…but they'd already decided to come 'cos its just weird…but I had to close the Magic Box…meaning that I'm not going to get as much money. And this is another one of those things I do, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, An. It kinda is." A ruffled male voice replies.  
  
Wowness. I don't want to turn around 'cos well…this is not only extremely over the top and waaay too predictable and passé (we all know how much I hate things like this by now, right?)…its also plain embarrassing. But I turn around anyway. Standing there in front of me is the entire Scooby gang…minus Giles. I miss him. He was a key element to the show and have I mentioned that Joss Whedon is evil for taking him away? (Note, if this ever gets to Joss…I didn't just think that. Please don't sue me…Although…I *am* entitled to freedom of…thought.)  
  
I find that I'm at a loss for any real words. "Hi." Is probably all my brain can comprehend at the moment. "So…you know all about me then?" I get up and walk over to them, extending my hand. "Angel. I know who you all are."  
  
"Is it just me, or does everyone find it really weird calling a teenage girl by the same name as my ex?" Buffy smiles, being the first to shake my hand. She emphasises the word 'ex' a little for what I can only guess is Spike's benefit.  
  
I smile back. "Actually…I think everyone does…everyone here did. But I *can't stand* my real name."  
  
"That's cool. I was the same." Xander tells me. "I don't exactly fit the 'Alex' scene…but I guess you'd know that."  
  
I want to tell him that I thought he was talking about his middle name, but I just smile back and nod. "Something like that."  
  
"Right." Spike says, also stepping forward to shake my hand. "Where is Peaches, by the way?"  
  
"Oh he went upstairs to change C-" I begin, before getting cut off by Willow.  
  
"CLOTHES! He went upstairs to change clothes…they were all icky with demon goop and stuff." She wraps her arm around me and squeezes me to let me know that I have to play along.  
  
"Once again I say: *Something* like that." I add, squeezing Willow back to suggest that I'm ticked at the fact she *forgot* to notify them. "He *does* know you're coming doesn't he?"  
  
My fears are confirmed when he bounces down the stairs behind us and comes to a complete halt. "B-Buffy? What…Why are you here?"  
  
The slayer shrugs defensively. "Hi to you too."  
  
I turn to Willow, my eyebrows raised. I want an explanation. I *knew* there was a reason for *not* wanting this to happen…other than the predictability thing. Everything's gonna go Kablooey…I can just see it now.  
  
Come to think of it… I kinda welcome the twist in the plot…hoping it's not really as predictable as it seems. I realise that I'm in TV land and predictable is all that ever really happens…and it wouldn't be as fun otherwise…but still…Actually, you know what? That's it. I'm totally playing along. Plus…this is the only chance I'll get at something like this…God save me. I'm turning into my worst Technicolor nightmare.  
  
Willow nibbles on her bottom lip nervously. "Uhh…I *may* have forgotten to do a few things."  
  
"No…" I reply sarcastically. "You think?"  
  
******************************  
  
A/N- honest to God! I think I just turned into my own worst nightmare for real! I had a possible ending just sitting there and my hands wouldn't type me out of it! Now I've gone all fan-meetingish. Bleck. Believe me…the Btvs thing won't last long. I just wanted Angelita to meet 'em…and there wasn't an easier way of writing them in…  
  
After a rough edit…I *tried* to make it seem like a parody or a sendup of a fan-meeting fic, y'know…but I still don't think it really worked. Ended up a bit too hackneyed for me…but I couldn't help it. My fingers forced me to…  
  
See…I can't help actually getting into her character and I was all 'I *want* Spike before I go.' And then I was all 'Actually…I want to meet them all. It'd be fun' and then, once I'd started writing it, I was all 'This is gonna get really tacky and ultimately banal.'  
  
(If you haven't worked it out, I'm…er…the *character* is against all the damn clichés. ^_^ lol…nope didn't think you'd noticed…^_^)  
  
Anywho…please review. If there was ever a time that I needed it it's now! Tell me how badly this went…and I welcome any suggestions (I need help here)…Hey, even flames are good…but if you wanna flame me please email 'em…  
  
JUST HELP GET ME OUT OF THIS CLICHÉ ENDUCED FUNK!!!!  
  
^_^  
  
Byes for now. 


	14. the writer of this fic has a death wish

A/N- I *have* to thank the people that reviewed after I posted chapter 13. That was Mrs O-Town, Peyton the Perfecto, Misskitiefantastico, Mena-Nel and the sweet anonymous rose. You guys made this chapter worth writing, so I dedicate it to you. ^_^ And to those that didn't review it, u had better grovel to these guys 'cos they're the people that kept me going after the fluffiness that was chapter 13 (I promise it'll get better. I really do.) ^_^  
  
You gotta tell me if this thing is going down hill.you really, really do. I don't want to see myself sitting here at my computer typing like a mad- woman when nobody actually cares what happens to the characters or not. If you have a suggestion email me at either one of my addresses or post a review. I will get back to you if u want so leave an address on your review and if you want to hear from me. That's my new policy. 'Get to know your audience.' What do ya think?  
  
Explanation to this chapter 'cos it may get confusing- Okay.well.here goes. We all know that WITW hasn't happened yet on the Ats front.but my timelines have jumped around a lot so I don't know exactly where I am on that. I think it's around the ep. where Buffy tells Tara about her and Spike. I know.its not exactly sticking by their timelines.but I can't help it. ^_^ Hmm.Not that it makes much difference.but I thought you should know where I stand mentally.or rather where the characters stand. Anywho.I'll let you get reading before the Authors Note becomes longer than the chapter. Lol.  
  
*****************************  
  
This has been the longest 3 minutes of my life. Angel is still standing to my side, looking like a deer trapped in the headlights of an oncoming car, Willow is looking extremely sheepish, Gunn and Fred are twiddling their thumbs and staring around aimlessly and the scoobies are looking ultimately confused. Cordy went upstairs with Angel to help with Connor before.but she hasn't come back down yet. Lorne and Wes aren't here at the moment.though, I don't know where they've gotten to. I think they each had some business to attend to. The atmosphere at the moment is awkward to say the least.  
  
"So Angel.I've gotta head back to my place." Cordy rambles, walking down the stairs behind us. Oblivious to the situation at hand, she's staring down at a stain on her blouse and isn't paying attention to the crowd of people staring at her. "I need to get a change of clothes 'cos spit up doesn't seem to wanna come out of this outfit and as much as I love the little.Buffy?" She comes to a dead stop as she finally surveys the scene. "Not that I'm not glad to see you.'cos I am.its just.I thought you were coming tomorrow." She smiles uneasily when Angel and I both glare at her. "And now I have a feeling I'm in trouble."  
  
"And *I* have a feeling you and Willow have some explaining to do." Angel prompts, then pauses. "Great.I'm starting to treat everyone as if they were a teenager under my watch." He looks at me and smiles. "I wonder who's influence brought that on?"  
  
I shrug and innocently add. "I wonder? Ooh.I know! Maybe it's a spell of some sort." I grin mischievously.  
  
He shakes his head and reaches for one of the pillows on the couch, tossing it at me. "Wise ass."  
  
I raise my eyebrows and feign shock. "Angel!" I exclaim playfully. "Watch the language. There are children present."  
  
"I resent that." Dawn pouts. I almost forgot that she was even here. I'm not exactly the biggest Dawn fan.quite the opposite really. Yet, I'll play nice.or I'll *try* to play nice. After all, the scoobies seem to like her. And Spike is supposedly attached to her as well. I don't want to get on his bad side. I kinda like Spike. What is it with the slayer's Vampires and me?  
  
I turn back to the 15 year old and smile brightly. "Aww.come on. I didn't necessarily mean you. I coulda meant me."  
  
"But then, 'cos I'm younger, you also include me. And I'm no child." She argues.  
  
Defiant little bugger. "I know that. But it's fun to play the kid card sometimes. Like with Angel." I motion towards where the Vamp was standing, but find that he's no longer there. In fact, Cordy and Will have gone too. Uh-oh. I'd hate to be there for *that* conversation. Poor Angel. How's he gonna tell Buffy and the scoobies about Connor? Willow didn't exactly take it well at first, and this is *Willow* we're talking about. She who is placid. Buffy, on the other hand, has violent tendencies *and* she's used to being the love of his unlife. Finding out about Connor is one thing.but the Darla part? I don't exactly want to witness that scene either.  
  
"Speaking of the poof."  
  
I can't help laughing as I look back to Spike. He's such a cutie. 'Big Bad' my butt. He's too adorable. Especially when his hair is left with the little bleached ringlets instead of gelled back.and those big blue eyes.  
  
Do you know the worst part of this? If you asked me to choose between Spike and Angel, I couldn't do it. I really couldn't. Even though I'm beginning to crush on Gunn, those two are still my favourites.and I can't choose! Yet its also kinda weird 'cos.y'know.Both vampires? Both fell for the Slayer? My God I need help! Yet.I can't help it.they're both soo.adorable.  
  
I shake the thoughts from my head. "Yeah?"  
  
"What *was* that whole scene with red and the cheerleader about? Y'know? He's tryin' to hide somethin'. And nancy boy never hides anythin' unless its damaging to his reputation." I'm captivated as his eyes gleam, suddenly full of intrigue and suspicion. "What's he got hidden that he don't want us to know about?"  
  
"Huh?" I shake myself back into this reality yet again. "Oh.right.Nope. Sorry. That's his job. If I slip up and tell you.or Buffy, rather.Well, you know the saying *don't shoot the messenger*?" The group nod in unison. "I don't see you paying any attention to it."  
  
Buffy looks a little worried. "That bad, huh?"  
  
"Bad? No. At least I don't think so." I give her a small smile. "Unexpected and kinda weird to the point of pointy wooden objects? Yes."  
  
"Oh." Is all the slayer can say, walking over to the couch and dropping onto it.  
  
And then the awkward silence is back. I sigh. This is gonna be a long night. A few second later, Xander raises his hand, reminding me of the countless times he'd done so in the middle of a scooby meeting on Btvs.  
  
"I have a question." He states. The rest of us look at him. His face is contorted with confusion. "Before.when you said you liked to play the kid card."  
  
The question is obviously directed to me. Damn it. I don't like all the attention. *I'm* the viewer. *I'm* the audience. *I'm* the fan. Therefore, *I* should be the one asking questions.  
  
I nod a little uneasily. "Yeah?"  
  
"Well.you were gonna say something about playing around with Angel.and last time I checked, dead boy was all broody. But here you are and you were actually *joking* with him and he was *laughing*." He rambles in disbelief. "Does anybody else find that very, very disturbing?"  
  
"Come to think of it.yeah." Buffy tunes in. "What's up with that?"  
  
Damn you Xander. Damn you. I swallow and shrug. "I.er.interesting character reconstruction?" I suggest optimistically.  
  
They don't buy it. Not even for a split second.  
  
"You *know* everything, don't you? Why he's acting like this. Everything he's hiding. You *know*." Buffy states accusingly.  
  
I allow my eyes to widen slightly and put my hands up in surrender. "Hey.whoa.back up. Time out, even. I never said I didn't.I mean.I may know some things.but that alone doesn't give me the right to tell everyone. Angel's character on TV has seemingly gone through a complete reconstruction.that's all I can tell you. In fact.every single character on either show has." I look at each one of them, my eyes lingering on Spike and then Buffy. Oh yeah. I have read those spoilers. "The change in Angel's behaviour and lifestyle may seem pretty drastic to you guys.but think about what your own seems like." Phew! Got that out of my system.  
  
"But still.if there's something you're not telling us-"The slayer begins again.  
  
I cut her short. "I'm a bystander. I'm pretty sure that my being here has altered a lot of what was intended for your futures, but I don't want to say anything that could make it worse. And even if I could.don't you think I might have certain.uh.*issues* that Angel might need to know about you, that you haven't told him?" Great. Now I'm blackmailing a vampire slayer. I'm not half stupid am I?  
  
She falters a little. "Is that a threat?"  
  
"No." I reply. "I didn't mean for it to sound like-"  
  
"G-guys," Tara breaks in. "Please don't argue." She's obviously still a little uncomfortable with stating her opinion, even though her character has supposedly become quite confident. "I-its not going to help anyone."  
  
I smile back gratefully. "I know." I turn back to the still pretty pissed off slayer. "And I'm sorry.its just.I'm a little on the defensive here. I mean. I feel really weird being a part of all this y'know. From what I've seen of all of your lives.and from what I've heard in spoilers.I just feel like I know you all personally and.I can't explain it. But I don't want you guys to go away from this thinking that I'm some stupid bitch or whatever.'cos I like you all too much." I stop to take a deep breath and think about what I've just said. I sigh and chuckle at myself. "I did it again. Why is it that when I'm around you people I can't for the life of me make sense when I try to make my point?"  
  
Gunn laughs. " 'Cos you love us too much. It messes up your trail of thought."  
  
I roll my eyes, blushing ever so slightly. "Get over it."  
  
"Oh.so you had a crush on Gunn?" Anya half asks-half states, misinterpreting our conversation. "That does make perfect sense because he has a nice, manly physique. Very attractive. But I don't like him that way because I love Xander." She squeezes her man tightly and I want to break into fits of laughter.  
  
"Thanks An. I'm totally convinced you don't think of anyone else other than me now." He replies sarcastically.  
  
I struggle to gather my composure. Once completed I realise that Anya still believes that I have this big thing for Gunn, which.okay I'm starting to.but that's just the damn teenager hormones talking. "Actually.I hate to say it.but Gunn's not really the Ats character that got the most drool points."  
  
Her eyes widen. "Really.then who?"  
  
I try not to look anyone in the eye, 'cos I kinda have a feeling the reaction isn't gonna be that good. "Well.on the show.I *kinda* had a thing for 'Tall dark and broody'." I admit.  
  
A snort of laughter erupts from the brunette teenager that I'm not exactly a fan of. "You've got a thing for *Angel*?" She asks in disbelief. "That's so.funny."  
  
"I *had* a thing for Angel.and not a major thing 'cos.hello, TV show. But.yeah.I kinda dig him.or dug him, rather. And the actor in reality.*my* reality." I sigh dramatically. ".That 'aint bad either."  
  
She scrunches up her nose. "I don't get it. He's like.way old. And I'm still betting the actor is a lot older than you too."  
  
I smile. "Yeah.and kinda over the other side of the planet from where I live. And he's slightly married.with a baby on the way.or.by your timeline.with a baby already in existence." I chuckle. "A girl can dream though.Right?"  
  
Dawn smiles back and I know we've reached an agreement. "Yeah.I guess a girl can dream." She tells me. "No matter what her twisted tastes are."  
  
I have to bite my tongue at that. I mean.she's the one that had a crush on Xander.and then Spike. Mmmm..Spike. See why I had to bite my tongue?  
  
Meanwhile the others haven't exactly said anything about my liking Angel, so I might have just gotten away with it. Though, considering the clichés of this TV reality, I doubt it. Especially now that I've thought about getting away with it. Someone's bound to say something right about.  
  
"So.you think Angel's a hottie then?"  
  
Now.  
  
I turn to face Buffy. "Umm.is there any way I can answer that *without* sounding pathetic?" She shakes her head and I laugh. "I didn't think so.and the answer? Yeah. You should be able to understand why." She nods with a small smile, and I watch as Spike scowls. Ooops.didn't mean to say that. Time to bring the conversation back to embarrassing me. "So.with this thing for the guy.You can imagine my reaction waking up here and seeing him. I swear to the PTBs it was funny." I pause for a beat. " Well.in hindsight it was funny."  
  
"And your teleporting." Gunn adds.not very helpfully. "Don't forget that!"  
  
"Believe me." I manage through clenched teeth. "I don't think I ever will... EVER."  
  
"You teleport?" Xander asks. I nod. "Cool."  
  
"Very. And I might even be able to keep the ability once I'm at home." I add. "So extra cool points for that."  
  
Anya clears her throat. "What does your teleporting have to do with Angel? And why is it funny?"  
  
I wince. I didn't want to have to go there. But I knew it was coming. After all.TV land and its endless clichés. "Umm.it's a long story."  
  
"Its okay.we're planning on staying for a bit. Now.continue with the funny Angel teleporting story." She insists.  
  
I look around at everyone for some sort of escape route.but I don't get one. Everyone is looking at me.awaiting the humiliating tale. I take a deep breath. "Well.I was being attacked by this bad guy in my room. And he had pinned me on my bed.magickally.and was starting to undress me and.well.you get the point." They all nod and I begrudgingly continue. "So I'm lying there half naked underneath this guy and I resort to the last thing possible to escape. I choose to orb the hell out of there. So I get myself all concentrating-like, and I end up orbing into Angel's room." Gunn clears his throat. "Okay.okay." I state. "I end up orbing into Angel's bed." Again he clears his throat. "Where he is sleeping." Another pointed cough. from Gunn, (who, I decide, is gonna be a very dead Gunn in a minute.) "I end up orbing right underneath him as a matter of fact. While he's in his boxers and I'm practically just in a bra and panties." Everyone either laughs or breaks into a huge grin. "It was *very* embarrassing.considering he knew about my crush and all.But I thought we could let it go."  
  
"Are you kidding?" Xander chuckles. "You don't leave something like that alone. *Especially* when it involves a compromising position for Dead Boy. It's always good to get a few cheap laughs out of him. Believe me.in the line of work we're in.You hafta milk stuff like that for all its worth."  
  
"Amen to that." Gunn replies, giving the Xand Man a high five.  
  
Well.seeing as I'm sticking with the clichés.I think its fair to say this can't get much worse. No wait.on second thoughts.I take that back. I didn't think that 'cos there is *always* something worse after someone says 'This can't get much worse.' Grr.me and my stupid thoughts.and these damn idiosyncrasies! Again, I prepare myself for the next problem to hit.  
  
"What about in Sunnydale?" Tara asks suddenly. "Do you like anyone from there?"  
  
Bingo. More cringing up ahead. "I.er.Oh is that the time?" (I've just looked at a non-existent watch on my wrist.) "Well.I gotta go. I've got this appointment to be swallowed up by the earth any second now. Wouldn't want to be late. It was nice meeting you all.goodb-"  
  
"Wait a second!" Anya exclaims. "You didn't answer the question. You can't leave for your appointment before you answer!"  
  
"An." Xander says, shaking his head slightly. "There is no appointment."  
  
She looks confused. "But why would she say there was an appointment if there was no appointment?"  
  
He smiles and hugs her. "Because An, She's being all avoidy."  
  
"Oh." She breaks into a smile. "I get it." She looks back at me and smiles. "I understand. You don't want to say because both the main men are standing right in front of you.and you might embarrass yourself." I nod and she continues. "But that's okay because we all embarrass ourselves all the time. You get used to the funny looks.Don't you, Xander?"  
  
He cringes again, not exactly sure what to make of her last comment. "Uh.sure An."  
  
I'm still trying to get out of answering the question. "Well." I state. "I." Wait a second! I found the Loophole! Always a loophole! I look to Tara. "You asked who I *like* from Sunnydale, right?" She nods. "Well.I can assure you that I like pretty much everyone." I look around at their faces. "Yup. You are all great characters.er.people. What's not to like?"  
  
"That's not exactly what she meant." Dawn points out. 10 points to li'l miss 'state the obvious'. "She meant 'Who do you find crushworthy in Sunnydale?' That's if you do, of course."  
  
I look at the only other teen in the hotel and smile. "I know that.but Xander was kinda right when he said I was being avoidy."  
  
"Well." Dawn urges. "C'mon.I wanna know. Spill it. Dish. Who from.Hang on, what is our show called again?"  
  
"Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Commonly referred to as 'Buffy' and Btvs." I reply.  
  
"Wow! My sister has a TV show named after her." She says and I chuckle. Then she decides to get back to the point. "So.who from.Btvs?.well.who from our show do you find the most crushworthy?"  
  
I realise how easy it would be to just lie and say that I don't really prize either guy over the other.but I can't lie. I don't lie. I've never deliberately lied to get myself out of a sticky situation. And I refuse to start now. But I can still try to dodge the subject. "I don't think it's really that important." I start. "I mean there's what. 2 guys on the show? Besides the nerd trio, I mean. And, more to the point, I don't think anyone else really cares."  
  
"Oh.we care." Xander says eagerly. Anya shoots him a 'why do you need the teenage girl to approve of you?' kinda look, but nods in agreement all the same. I think she also needs to know that her fiancé is a prize possession and that people are jealous of what she has.  
  
I look to Buffy and Tara and find that they are nodding and looking on expectantly as well. Gunn and Fred cock their heads to the side, also willing for me to continue.and Spike? His blue eyes gleam as he smirks at me and my legs almost turn to jelly.  
  
He winks and says, "Actually.I'm a little curious on the topic myself..."  
  
"Like you've even got a chance." Xander chides, only slightly playfully.  
  
"Oh c'mon whelp!" Spike remarks. "There's no way the girl would fancy you over me."  
  
"Is that so?" Comes the reply.  
  
I look between the two and as Spike goes to reply I speak. "Okay! Break it up! I'll tell.But I wanted to ask whether other characters.like as of the past.can come into the equation?"  
  
"No!" Xander and Spike reply unanimously.  
  
The others shrug and Buffy says, "Yeah.if they were important characters to you."  
  
Woohoo! "Well.first of all.between all the guys that have played important roles on Btvs.other than Angel." I grin, just to let them know I'm playing and Angel isn't really my favourite character...I don't really have a favourite. I'm still finding it hard to choose between Spike and Angel.then there's also.well.you get that I don't have a favourite, right? ".I'm gonna say Oz was a real cutie.he was an amazing character." I glance at Tara. "But he wasn't totally suited to Willow." She smiles gratefully. "That's why I still maintain he was meant for me." Everyone chuckles a bit and I move onto the answer I know is going to make all the difference here. "As for the remaining." I look at Xander then at Spike. "I'm gonna have to say that Spike is the guy."  
  
Xander's jaw drops in shock. "What?"  
  
"Believe me." I say.trying to soften the blow, keeping my gaze away from Spike. "I didn't wanna admit it at first.I mean it's kinda coming off that I have a thing for vampires.but that's not it. Spike and Angel.they're so different. Both unique. Both charming." Both drop dead gorgeous. "Back when Spike was the Big Bad.he still had this charisma and way about his character.but now as the almost-member of the scoobies that he is.he's even more unique. I don't know.it's just so hard to not fall for him."  
  
Xander still looks flabbergasted. "But.Spike?!"  
  
"Hey! He's not as bad as you make him out to be." I jump to the defensive, all the while looking at Buffy, knowing what she must be feeling at this moment. To see her best friend's reaction when it's a complete stranger admitting an attraction to Spike must be quite off-putting. A part of me wonders whether she'll ever be able to do the same thing and tell them all the truth. I think, at this point in time, Tara knows.but I can't be completely sure. Anyway.I've got some Spike defending to do. "I don't know how much you really know about him Xander.but 'Captain Peroxide' is a great guy on the show.in your reality. He's not evil anymore.although I'm sure he'd happily argue with me on that.the truth is he's a good guy now.a different breed of good guy.really unconventional.but he's this amazing character. Always with the jokes and the quips and the cute little smirks." I trail of and cringe in embarrassment. "I didn't say that last part aloud, did I?"  
  
Spike chuckles cockily. "'Fraid you did, pet."  
  
I look at him and laugh. "Well.you called me 'pet' so at least I'll walk away from this thinking. 'Hah! Spike called me pet' and not 'my god.the embarrassing things I said around everyone.'"  
  
"What embarrassing things have you said or done now?" Angel asks, re- entering the room, Cordy and Willow in tow.  
  
I shrug. "Nothing. The usual."  
  
He arches an eyebrow, slightly intrigued. "See.your standard of usual consists of teleporting to unconventional places." I redden and he smirks. "So.I'm a little worried when you say 'the usual'." He looks around at the others, now relaxed in the atmosphere. "Hey." He says. "Sorry I was a little inhospitable before. Its great to see you all. Really. I was just taken by surprise."  
  
Buffy looks him up and down as if questioning his motifs. Satisfied he's telling the truth she walks up to him awkwardly. "Hey." She says.  
  
"Hey." he replies.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen.I give you 'the Buffy and Angel show'. Come witness the angst and the pain and the-"  
  
"Cordy!" Angel scolds. I fight back my chuckle and watch as he turns back to Buffy. "So.how was the trip here?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After going through the pleasantries (yet again!) we're all scattered around the lobby. Some of us on the couches.others on the stairs. A couple of people are even seated on the reception desk. Wes and Lorne arrived back a little while ago and everyone's been getting re-acquainted since. But there's one thing I haven't seen happen yet.  
  
Angel still hasn't told the Scoobies about Connor.  
  
I'm currently in the middle of a discussion with Spike and Dawn who, once you get past the 5 year old tantrums and spoilt brat behavioural patterns, turns out to be quite fun to hang with. We're sitting on the steps and I keep looking over to Angel, trying to catch his gaze. I need to talk to him. Cliché number 3578; 'If you avoid telling someone something in TV land, they'll find out in the most obvious and uncomfortable way.' (Or something like that.You get the point by now.)  
  
"Y'know.if you keep looking at him I'm gonna get the feelin' you find him more attractive than me." Spike jokes. Somewhere beneath the surface, though, is the truth of that statement. He's constantly walking in Angel's shadow. First with Dru.now Buffy. He's a totally different person, yet he can't seem to break away from Angel's precedents. Now is not the time for discussing this though.  
  
Looking back at him I smile, "Now.you should know that's never gonna happen." I respond playfully.  
  
"Spike has a point though." Dawn tells me. "You keep looking over at him. It's starting to get to creepy stalker status."  
  
I hit her on the arm in mock offence. "Thanks." I say sarcastically, before sobering up. Gazing back in Angel's direction, I sigh. "Its just.I need to talk to him. He still hasn't told you guys and the later he leaves it the worse it'll get."  
  
"Okay." Spike says. "Have you been talkin' to Dru lately, 'cos you're starting to sound like her. What with the riddles and all."  
  
"Huh?" I respond, slightly puzzled. "Oh.right. I bet I haven't made any sense. Well.like I said before.it's not my place to tell. But, in answer to your question.I actually did get to spend a little quality time with your ex." I shudder at the recent events. "No offence.but I didn't really enjoy it."  
  
His eyes widen. "You've met with Dru?"  
  
"Met with.been ambushed by. It's all the same really." I state nonchalantly.  
  
Dawn's eyes fly from me to Spike, and then back to me. "Wow.You really have been through a lot, huh?"  
  
"She sure has." Angel's voice startles me and I jump. He laughs. "Finally.Mr Stealthy's back in action."  
  
"Peaches!" Spike exclaims in mock disgust, all the while with his trademark smirk on his face. "What you and the cheerleader name things in the bedroom is all well an' good, but I don't think-"  
  
"Spike!" I groan, cutting him off and trying not to laugh. "He *was* referring to his 'sneaking up on people' ability." I smirk and look up at the older vampire, then back to the other again. "But thanks to you, I don't think I'll be able to look at Angel the same way again." I shudder dramatically and he starts laughing. God I love that smile. I look back up at Angel and lose the smirk. "Sorry." Hey, what can I say? I warned you, in this land of worn-out standards I find that I *really* cannot choose between the two.I have this nagging urge to keep them both happy. And no! *Not* like that! (Geez.I leave my thoughts alone for *one* second and look where it gets me.)  
  
He scowls a little, but lets that invisible smile creep onto his face to let me know he's only playing. I think he's actually amused as well. "Can I talk to you?" He asks seriously, after a few seconds.  
  
"Sure." I reply and stand up. Turning to Spike and Dawn I say, "I'll be back in a few."  
  
Angel leads me into his office and I wait for him to talk. Taking an unnecessary deep breath, he starts to speak. "I have to tell them." (And now may I introduce Mr. States the Obvious.) Nodding, I motion for him to continue. "But." He says, looking at the ground, ".I don't know how.or even what I'll tell them."  
  
"Oh.gee.here's an idea.How about the truth?" I point out, kinda playfully so I don't come off too harsh.  
  
He looks at me and his trademark brood sets in. "Its not that easy. Buffy and I.we have a history and-"  
  
"And what? Just because she's your ex you have to tiptoe around absolutely everything?" I sigh when I realise that I shouldn't have snapped at him like that. "Angel." I state gently, "It'll only get worse if you leave it. She was bound to find out sooner or later, right? And later, as you find out in the land of clichés, is always a lot harder to handle for both parties."  
  
His brow unwrinkles a little. "But it's so complicated."  
  
"Yeah." I nod, "And it will only get even more complicated if you don't handle it now."  
  
"I know." He responds, sinking into a chair. I sit down next to him and let him make his decision. After a minute he gets up and takes a nervous breath. Waiting at the door for me to join him, he smiles uncertainly. "Wish me luck."  
  
I walk up to him and take his hand. I don't know why. I mean.here's this big, old vampire that spent half his existence terrorising everyone and everything in sight, and I have to take his hand as if he's a scared 5 year old on his first day at school. He looks down at me and smiles gratefully. I squeeze his hand supportively, whispering, "Good Luck."  
  
As we walk back into the lobby, he clears his throat. "Guys." He begins. ".There's something you need to know."  
  
************************  
  
A/N- Just a short note. What did ya think? Too sappy? Yeah.I think it is as well.But I can't help it. It ended up being yet another character bonding/getting to know you kinda chapter. Review and/or email me. Thanks. Byes.  
  
Oh.PS- Don't forget to read and review 'And the Plot Thickens' by me, and 'Drawn To You' by me and Mrs O-Town. Thanks again. I'm really going now. Ciao. 


	15. Damnit! The Day Has Arrived!

A/N- Okay..so I'm wrapping this little ficlet up here. The idea for the sequel, which I am really psyched about, came to me a while ago, but a message from Misskitiefantastico a few weeks back really inspired me to do it and made it a bit more in depth. So MAJOR thanks to her! Also a lot of thanks to Adele Elisabeth, Star and Peyton the Perfecto because they actually took the time out to review after the last chapter. Guys, if you're still with me, I dedicate this to the four of you.  
  
Now, After this chapter everyone will have to review and tell me whether you want to read on or not. If not..well..I wont continue and my idea/plan will go to waste. Simple as that. On a happier note, Big Thanks for following me on this one. You're all really great.  
  
Lets hope you actually understood what I was talking about..and on with the show.  
  
PS- This one's pretty long..when typed in size 12 'Times New Roman' font in Word it takes up around 17 pages..(just warning you) but I DO want feedback! I need feedback.  
  
************************  
  
Everybody has turned and is looking towards Angel in anticipation. I squeeze his hand supportively. He straightens up and takes another step into the centre of the room. And another. Then another. Until finally he has reached a position at which everybody can hear and see him clearly. I have let go of his hand, but am still offering him my support. I know that this has to be hard for him, but he has to do it.  
  
I look over at Buffy, who is waiting patiently for Angel to continue. I give her a tiny smile, which she doesn't see. You see, her gaze is transfixed on the oldest vampire in the room and I know that she understands that what he is about to say must be important.  
  
Angel's eyes dart towards mine and he falters. "Go on.." I practically mouth, whispering at a level that even the vampire might have trouble hearing. "Before they find out for themselves. You can do this." And I just did it again. I invited yet another hopeless cliché into the system. Lets just hope that one slips by..Oh crap..I did it again..that's it..I'm shutting up.  
  
Though on the inside I am chastising myself, externally I keep my cool and smile. Angel nods and clears his throat. "It's a long story actually.." He begins. I shoot him a look that says 'Get it over and done with.' He nods and smiles the tiniest of smiles. "Okay..maybe not that long..It's just.." He's fidgeting. Not a good sign.  
  
"Get on with it." Spike interrupts in his adorable, and kinda tactless, manner.  
  
Angel scowls and tries again. He looks at Buffy, the apologetic gleam in his eyes already in deployment. Also not a good sign. I look over at her again and wonder if she can see it as well. Hopefully she can't..but then now that I've thought that..  
  
I'm cut from my thoughts when she stands up, fully aware that something isn't right. "Angel.." She says, suspicion evident in her voice. "What's going on? Why are you looking at me like you've done something very, very wrong?"  
  
He swallows and I can see him do a double take of his surroundings. I doubt that anybody else caught it..other than Buffy, Spike and myself. Maybe even Cordy..'cos, y'know, demon powers..  
  
"Okay..Last year I went through this..er..phase, so to speak and I started to..uh..drift to the dark side." He says, stopping to gauge Buffy's reaction so far. She nods and he continues uneasily. "See..Wolfram And Hart..They're a bunch of evil lawyers..anyway..they brought something..or someone if you wanna get all technical.. back from the dead to torture me..try to make me become Angelus."  
  
Again he stops to check for her reaction. She nods again..a little slower this time. Before he can continue she asks, "Okay..so its plain to see they didn't turn you..but how was bringing back some dead guy to torture you going to work in the first place?"  
  
"That's the thing." He replies. "It wasn't a guy exactly-"  
  
She gasps. "One of your female victims? That's-"  
  
"Not exactly it either." He finishes for her. She looks a little puzzled, and he motions for her to sit back down. "I think it might be easier if you're sitting while I tell you everything."  
  
That's when her look of confusion becomes one of extreme worry. But she doesn't complain or refute him. "Okay." She responds slowly, obeying and dropping back onto the couch.  
  
He smiles gratefully for her co-operation and takes another unnecessary breath. "So Wolfram And Hart brought her back..only they brought her back human and-"  
  
"Hold on a tic, Peaches." Spike cuts in. "You haven't exactly explained who the *her* of this soddin' fairytale is." I want to hit him. I mean I love the guy..I really do. But he knew about Darla's return. Because on Buffy in season 5 (I can't remember the name of the ep..was it Crush? Never mind..that's not the important part..) Dru came and tried to take him with her. She must have told him all about it..actually, I'm *sure* she did.  
  
Instead of coming up with some witty reply as he usually would, Angel glances down at his feet nervously. "Darla." He murmurs.  
  
Buffy's eyes widen in shock. "Pardon?" She asks, "I could have sworn you just said-"  
  
Angel looks into his ex's eyes sadly. "I did."  
  
Suddenly, Buffy's out of her seat once again. "They brought her back?" She hollers in disbelief. "They brought back the bitch that tried to drain my mom and frame you..not to mention kill us both?"  
  
Angel nods again. "Unfortunately they did..But Buffy," He says, tentatively leading her back into her seat, "That's not the worst part."  
  
"Then what is?" She queries.  
  
"Well..they brought her back human. So she had a soul and wasn't evil." He tells her. Before she can say anything else he adds, "And she was dying. She had syphilitic cancer or something like that..and she was so helpless. They couldn't cure her. Wolfram And Hart brought her back to tempt me..to draw out Angelus one way or another. But their plan backfired and I went through all sorts of torture to get her another chance at life." Buffy looks horrified, but Angel continues, knowing that the hardest part is yet to come. "And when I survived the tests..I was told that because she was already granted her second chance..she couldn't be saved. When I told her she was completely crushed..and I was willing to turn her. I thought..I thought that maybe because I have a soul it might work differently."  
  
"Ange.l." the slayer gasps, "You didn't.."  
  
"No..God No. She wouldn't let me." A small reminiscent smile flashes across his face. "She really was a good person in soul. She was so.." He trails off and I can only imagine that he's remembering the night Connor was 'born'. Yeah..I heard about that. He's probably wondering what he's going to tell the boy when he gets older and starts asking all the adorable little kid type questions, as they do.  
  
"Angel.." I prompt. "You were saying.."  
  
"Right. I was..where was I?"  
  
"Darla was a good person in soul. She was so.. And then you kinda gazed off into nothingness." Buffy says, first mimicking him and then sounding less than impressed.  
  
Oh boy. He hasn't even *started*. How is she gonna take the rest of the story?  
  
Angel clears his throat. "Yeah..she was determined to live out her human existence the way she was supposed to in the first place. We sat on the bed in the motel for hours just talking. I kept thinking that maybe..just maybe I could still help her. But she wouldn't hear of it. Then the lawyers from Wolfram and Hart burst in, held me down and made me watch as Dru turned her. When I wouldn't do it..they did it instead. I mean..they changed tactics in torturing me, but used the same person.." He gazes into nowhere again, only this time he looks so..angry. "So, then I came back here and I started to dwell on it.. a lot. Firstly, I tried to stop her from rising, but that didn't exactly turn out well..and I started to lose it. I mean, *really* lose it. I followed Darla and Dru around, and eventually locked them in a room full of the lawyers that made it all happen. Only two survived the attack." He looks ashamed at his actions, but keeps going. "So..when I came back here..and the guys cracked down on me for my actions..I kinda fired them."  
  
This time a series of murmurs erupted throughout the lobby. I look around at the scooby members. I'm dying to add 'And it gets even more complicated.' But I bite my tongue.  
  
When he's satisfied that everyone has comprehended that, he starts to fidget again. I give him another small smile to let him know its all going to be fine. He looks at me when he starts to tell them this part. After all..this is probably the second hardest part. "So..I kicked them all out and I ended up in a bad place in my unlife. I had no colleagues..no friends..I had allowed two vicious monsters to murder a lot of people.. and I could feel myself slipping. Then I came back one day and Darla was waiting for me. I wasn't in the mood for any of her games..so I threw her through a glass door..and then I.." He swallows. "We.." He makes strange motions with his hands.  
  
Again I watch as Buffy's eyes widen with the realisation. She looks completely horrified. Spike smirks. (He's probably thinking he can score extra points with Buffy now that Angel isn't exactly a saint.) Dawn's jaw drops in shock and Xander has an 'I told you so' look on his face.  
  
Angel looks a little ashamed, but continues to look at Buffy apologetically. "I wasn't exactly thinking.." She moves to speak but he cuts her off. "And I know that gives me no right..but..when I woke up..my soul was back in full force. It had been perfect." He gives her a lopsided smile when she goes to argue the 'soul clause' (hah..I punned.did ya get it? Sole.Soul? I punned..once again, not too well, but I still punned..Pity nobody actually heard it..) of his curse. "Perfect despair. Sleeping with Darla..it didn't make me happy..not in the soul department at any rate.."  
  
This time it's me that's trying not to smirk. I can just remember the ep. of the morning after. I quoted it for ages. Trying to shake the (almost comical) scene from my head I tune into Buffy cutting Angel off.  
  
"Okay..so you slept with Darla. That affects me how?" She questions coldly, giving Angel a stare that makes me think that if looks could stake, he'd be a big pile of dust.  
  
"Well..that wasn't really the end of the whole situation." He sighs. "I told her to get out. That if I ever saw her again, I'd stake her. And she left. I didn't see her again..not for a good 9 months anyhow. See, she came back a few months ago and, well, she was..uh..different. I couldn't stake her..God knows I almost did..but then I heard it. The beating. I couldn't kill her. Not while she was like that.." He drifts off again, stopping his own rambling this time.  
  
I'm waiting for everyone to put it all together. I mean, even if he doesn't finish it, they can work it out anyway. But they don't. Angel looks at me in exasperation..then I get an idea. "Angel.." I whisper carefully, as I walk up and pull him aside, "When was the last time you went upstairs to check on him?"  
  
"I'd say about half an hour ago..maybe a little longer.." He replies, then narrows his eyes at me. "Why?"  
  
"Because..I'm gonna go get him. I'm sure it might make this whole thing easier for you..you know..less with the stakeage if they meet the little cutie." I suggest. Angel goes to protest but I add, "They won't want to see him grow up fatherless.."  
  
He nods and I hug him. "It'll be fine." I state. "I promise."  
  
As I prepare to orb up, he grabs my arm. "You'll bring him back the normal way, right?" Angel asks. I want to laugh. I mean..its soo cute how he's all 'Protecto Man.'  
  
"Sure." I reply.  
  
He looks relieved. "Good."  
  
"Uh..P..I mean, Angel." Spike says. Both of us turn. "You haven't exactly finished the tale.What happened when she came back?"  
  
"Actually," I start before Angel gets a chance. "I'm just about to clear that up now." And then I concentrate on Angel's room and I'm gone before anybody can ask any more questions.  
  
*  
  
"Hey little guy." I coo, picking the baby up into my arms. "We're gonna go and be part of a nice, big awkward moment with your daddy, uncles and aunts and all their friends..not to mention your daddy's mostly annoying ex." I touch his nose with my index finger. "How do you like that idea?" He giggles and it makes me smile. I walk out into the hall. "Thought you would."  
  
*  
  
As I walk into the lobby, every single pair of eyes are on me. The fang gang people and Willow are all smiling at the little tyke. Angel is obviously itching to take his son into his arms, but he just watches me anyway, this goofy grin plastered onto his face. The scoobies, on the other hand, are somewhere between confused and shocked.  
  
I give them a few seconds to process it all. Spike is the first to put it all together. He looks bewildered. I watch as his blue gaze shifts from Connor, to Angel, then back to Connor. He looks at me, his eyes burning with the obvious question. I give him a tiny smile and a nod.  
  
"Bloody hell!" He exclaims. "That's bleedin' impossible, that is!" He looks at Angel. "Is this a joke?"  
  
Angel shakes his head. "Nope."  
  
"But..It's impossible.."  
  
"My reaction exactly." The grandsire replies.  
  
"Would somebody *please* tell me what the hell is going on here?!" Buffy interrupts.  
  
"Here here!" Xander calls. "I think that there's a few of us that have completely missed something."  
  
I throw him a smile. "Well..this little man here.." I stop and look at Angel, who nods. I turn back to the others. "He's Angel's son."  
  
A snort of laughter erupts from Buffy. "That's funny..really..it is. But, seriously, what's going on here?"  
  
I glance towards the vampire in question, shrug, then turn back to Buffy. "I mean it. Darla came back here all pregnant like and not long after Angel ended up with a son."  
  
"You know..you might wanna work on your phrasing." Angel says quietly, "There are a couple of words you're gonna have to learn..like SUBTLETY and TACT."  
  
"Hey!" Cordelia argues, "I never used either and nobody complains about my conversational skills."  
  
"That's because people like you and I are lost causes.." Anya chirps. "Isn't that right Xander?"  
  
He's too busy looking at the kid in my arms. "Whatever.." He manages. Anya seems satisfied with his response and turns to Fred. The two start talking, clearly unfazed by the situation. I guess I didn't expect Anya to be surprised. I mean, the ex-vengeance demon has probably seen far stranger things than a Vampire with a son. And Fred..well, she knows the story, so it's not surprising that she isn't captivated either.  
  
Spike, on the other hand, is still looking like a stunned mullet. He walks over to me and looks Connor over, his eyes gleaming in wonder. I can see Angel from the corner of my eye..and he doesn't trust Spike anywhere near the baby. But, because I'm the one holding the child, he seems okay just watching the interactions at the moment. Although, I can still hear his low growling.  
  
"Angel.." Spike says, his eyes still glued to the little boy in my arms. "I thought us vampires couldn't..you know..Make these things."  
  
"That's what I thought as well.." Angel replies, still obviously torn about allowing the younger vampire near his kid.  
  
A look of terror crosses Spike's face and he glances at Buffy, who is sharing a similar look towards him. Both seem to have reached the same conclusion. "But we *can*?" Spike gulps. At the same time Buffy asks, "But you *can*?"  
  
I wonder if anybody else has noticed their shared uneasiness. Tara seems to have. And Xander is also giving them a funny look. Angel knits his eyebrows together for a brief moment and responds, "Uh..well..his birth was foretold. He's part of a prophecy.." Angel sighs. "But I don't think there are any other cases of fertile vampires..so..no. We're not usually able to. I don't think I can again, either. I mean..I haven't exactly tried..but, I know that Connor's my only chance at having a child, y'know."  
  
Spike looks back at the little boy. "Connor then is it?" He asks, extending his hand. "Spike. I'm your..er.." He stops and look to Angel. "Nancy boy? What would I be to the snack-pack..seein' as you and I are practically family?"  
  
Angel's eyes widen at Spike's new term of affection. "You are *not* going to call my son 'Snack-Pack' again, got it? Otherwise you will be 'William- the pile of dust kept in an urn in the basement' to him."  
  
"But the li'l tyke needs a nickname." Spike pleads playfully. He smiles at the baby in my arms and holds out his hand again. "Well then..whatever you want to be called, I am your.." He pauses and looks horrified. "Hang on! I'm basically his nephew!" He looks at Angel again. " 'Cos Dru's like your daughter..which makes her the snack's sister..and I'm like her son..so he's my uncle. That isn't right!"  
  
Angel smiles. "Yeah..actually..you are pretty much Connor's nephew. Huh..never thought of it actually." He ponders for a second. "You know what? You're right. It is weird."  
  
Unimpressed, Spike turns back to the youngster, "Well then..I am your nephew..but you can still call me *Uncle* Spike. Kay?" Connor giggles and grips onto his finger. Within those few seconds, I see a thousand emotions pass through Spike's eyes. No longer does he look like the type of guy that would be afraid of fatherhood. The incredibly clichéd, though adorable, image of Spike as an overjoyed daddy for Buffy's and his kids flutters into my head..(Know what? I have to curse myself for spending so much time reading fanfiction.) His eyes are suddenly full of hope and he smiles sadly. "You know.." He says to me. "I never thought of havin' kids..I died before I could really think about settlin' down like that. Always had a soft spot for 'em though. Never could stand to let Dru attack the little buggers."  
  
I don't know what to say. I really don't. I just look into his eyes and nod sadly. Buffy has dropped back onto the couch. I look over at her while she finishes processing the information. When she shakes her head clear and looks around the room, her eyes land on Angel. To say the least, she doesn't look happy at all.  
  
"You." She growls at him, "You left me so I could lead a normal life. I remember you *telling* me that you could *never* have kids and you didn't want to prevent *me* from having them. I remember you telling me that you wanted me to be with someone that could. But here you are..with a baby that is biologically yours..while I am *still* longing for that normal life you said I'd get!" He just stands there and takes her abuse, even though she isn't making any sense. I mean, how can she abuse him for things he had no control over?  
  
I sigh and watch as she continues to throw barbs at him. "I mean..I'm happy for you..really I am. But it kills me to think you got your little miracle with Darla!" She hisses the name. "Especially when you were acting so irrationally! You could have unleashed hell on all of your friends..on the entire world! Yet, you got your soul back *and* you became a father! It isn't fair!"  
  
"Buffy..I know.." He says softly. "I don't deserve him. I don't know why the PTBs gave him to me..but I couldn't live without him now. And Darla..she paid her price-"  
  
Buffy looks unimpressed as she cuts him off. "Oh really?" She snaps. "So..she gave birth and then you told her never to see him again? Gave her a light slap on the wrists and-"  
  
"She staked herself Buffy!" Angel yells unable to tolerate it any longer, "The woman did the one good and decent thing she could think of so that he could live! She wasn't evil while he was in her.She was a good person..with a soul and all.. and she couldn't bear the thought of becoming a demon again. There was so much emotional pain for her..And maybe one day you might actually try to understand!"  
  
The slayer looks shocked, and kinda mortified. I think she just realised that Angel isn't all ga-ga over her anymore..and she can't get away with anything like she used to be able to. I ALMOST feel sorry for her..it must hurt to be confronted with this situation..but she kinda needed to be told the truth. And, as the catchphrase of today goes, 'The truth hurts'.  
  
Angel's demeanour softens. "Look..I'm sorry. Once upon a time I would have given anything..bar my soul.. to have a child with you. And some part of me still would have rathered you be Connor's birth mother than Darla..but it had to be her for the prophecy..He wasn't technically born and.." he stops at the puzzled expression on her face. "Okay..I'll explain everything we know properly, okay? All of it. But there's one thing you have to remember..As much as I hated myself for that night with her..I'll never regret it. You understand why, right?" Buffy nods and he takes a seat. "Okay.." He looks around at the group. "Where should I start?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You know..I really am happy for Angel." Buffy tells me as we walk through the streets of downtown LA. I volunteered to patrol with her. No..I'm not crazy. I just thought that we should set some things straight between us. "I mean.." She continues, "He has this beautiful little boy and he's happy..in a non-soul-threatening kinda way. I'm just.."  
  
"Jealous?" I finish for her, exercising extreme caution. (I may be ditzy at times, but I'm not stupid! Ticking off a slayer, an emotionally screwed one at that, is not exactly a smart move, and I don't intend to get killed any time soon.)  
  
She nods. "A little..okay..a lot actually."  
  
I look down at the ground, calculating my reply. "I know. I mean, the whole tragic love story that was you and him..It was painful just to sit back and watch glimpses. And then with him leaving you and all the other stuff that's happened..I understand. He gets to live the life you always dreamed of..kinda..and you're not in it." I stop and look at her. "That came out wrong."  
  
"Nah.." She smiles, "I get it." She sits down on an old park bench and sighs. "My life..is far from great right now. I'm turning 22 in a couple of weeks and everything's a mess. And then I come to LA thinking that at Angel will be the same. But he's not. He's changed as well. He's moved on to a place in his life..unlife..that is so great, I can't help but be jealous."  
  
"You know," I find myself responding. "I'm not going to lie. You aren't in the best place right now. But it will get better. Of course, knowing Joss' track record that might not be for a long, long time but-"  
  
She looks confused. "Joss?"  
  
I shake my head with a small smile. "The writer/creator of the shows. He likes to torture everyone.Like in, say, the musical episode I've heard so much about."  
  
"Oh.." She nods, a little put out by the idea of her singing fiasco being a world-famous event.  
  
I decide to get back to my point before she can say anything to throw me further off course. "But it will get better. Plus, this Spike thing," She blushes a little and I smile, "There are sooo many of us who've been wanting the two of you to hook up for ages. It's not a bad thing. Honest. He's not as awful as you think he is."  
  
"Oh yeah," She responds sarcastically, "This coming from the Vampire obsessed fan."  
  
"Hey!" I respond, knowing that she was only playing. "I can't help it if the characters are designed to be lady-killers..no pun intended."  
  
She chuckles and looks at me, suddenly serious again. "Do you think I'll ever have a close to normal life?" She asks.  
  
I smile at her. "You mean with a Connor-type of your own?" She nods slowly. "I hope so. I really do. Of course, that'll probably only happen if; a) SMG and Freddie start making babies sometime soon or b) Joss ends the show and leaves all the characters to finally get things right."  
  
She looks puzzled, yet again. "Freddie?"  
  
"Oh..right. I kinda forgot to mention your annoying actor persona in my reality." I chuckle. "Sarah Michelle Gellar is you so to speak. Big name. Lotsa movies up her sleeves. And Freddie Prinze Jr. is-"  
  
"I know who that is." Buffy interrupts me.  
  
"Well..he's SMG's fiancé." I reply casually.  
  
Her eyes widen. "Really?" She asks, "Wow..That's..wow."  
  
"Meh." I shrug. "He's not that great."  
  
She looks at me in bewilderment. "What?" Then a tiny smile creeps onto her lips. "I get it..He doesn't play a vampire so-"  
  
I roll my eyes. "Nope. Not it. I just don't find him appealing." She nods and I continue. "There's also the whole 'bad-mouthing' my home city issue as well." Once again she looks puzzled. I sigh and begin to explain. "See..he and Sarah were on the Gold Coast for a few months filming the Scooby-Doo movie..which also brings me to asking whether you still get movies that your Alternate Universe entities have been in, but I'll get to that later..Anyhow, they were on the Coast for ages filming and seemed to really enjoy it, if you actually believe all those cheesy interviews they did and such, and that's even where they got engaged..but the second they were back in the US, all these nasty comments about how pathetic Gold Coasters are and stuff like that from them appeared all over the place. So, long story short, they aren't exactly the most adored people in Australia at the moment." (1) I stop moving and chuckle. "But you can't exactly believe everything you read..so I'm kinda neutral on the issue. I just wasn't their biggest fan to begin with, so I tend to believe that they have snubbed the coast a bit and the media has blown it out of proportion a little."  
  
"Makes sense." Buffy replies. "Wait..you weren't their biggest fan? I should feel insulted for that..I mean, if she's me..then you didn't really like the way she played me.meaning you didn't really like me..if that made any sense."  
  
I laugh. "It didn't. There's a difference between cheesy actresses and the characters they portray. Like, for example, the characters might actually use their brains from time to time." I give her a wry grin. "Joking..kinda. Anyhow, it is possible to think a character is great without caring about the actress." (Except Buffy really isn't one of my favourite characters and I kinda wanted her to stay dead each time she died.. but I leave that piece of trivia out of the discussion. See my previous thoughts about pissing off a slayer as to *why*.)  
  
Now she laughs and rolls her eyes playfully. "Forget I asked.."  
  
I chuckle once more and we fall into a comfortable silence. We continue to walk silently down the streets of downtown LA, pausing every so often to look in a shop window or check out a potential demon-slash- vamp-slash-not very nice thing. After a couple of minutes Buffy stops and looks around.  
  
"You sensing that?" She asks.  
  
I nod slowly, my own heightened senses picking up on something (or someone) behind us. Turning slightly I raise my voice. "Come out, come out, wherever you are.." I look to Buffy and shrug with a smile. "Thought I'd give it a shot. You never know what my chances are in TV land."  
  
She chuckles and shakes her head. "Okay..well..Seeing as it didn't work, hows about we try doing this my way?"  
  
"Yeah.." I grin. "I'm thinking that might be a good idea."  
  
Together we stalk towards the alleyway where our stalker is so obviously hiding. (I'm not even gonna start on how big and uber-predictable this cliché is..) When we reach the entrance we find 3 vamps waiting for us. (Do I need to say anything? I think not.)  
  
Buffy's the first to attack, lunging forward and sending a flying kick to the first vampire's chest. He stumbles back and growls. He's about to say something when I hold up my hands in the classic 'time-out' signal.  
  
"Whoa!" I instruct, truly frustrated. "If the words 'Slayer, prepare to meet thy death' or something like that are about to come out of your mouth- don't. We all get that you are evil and therefore have a right to try to destroy the good guy, in this case the slayer, so save it. I've had enough of stereotypical bad-guy speak for one life-time, thank you very much."  
  
He looks a little puzzled, much like Buffy did before (I seem to have that effect on people, don't I?), and turns to the slayer. "Is this chick for real?" He questions.  
  
We both nod. Buffy decides to add, "Yeah..she's a little cranky right now. I would be too if I were ripped from my home dimension and thrown into a completely different one with a nifty set of magickal powers that I'm only just learning to control."  
  
He looks at me a little uneasily. (How neat is THAT?) "Only Just?"  
  
"Yeah." I smile evilly, "I keep blowing things up by accident.." Okay..so I lied a little..maybe stole a bit more from Charmed, but seeing as the show isn't exactly the best and I'm lying too a bad guy, it doesn't matter. I grin and watch as he and his two cohorts stumble backwards to avoid me. I look at Buffy and wink, "Maybe I should show them 'cos they probably don't believe me."  
  
She nods eagerly, "Oh..yeah..I just hope you can control it this time.I mean, what you did to those last few vamps looked way too painful.." She turns back towards the 3, now almost cowering, vamps. "What do you say guys?"  
  
"Oh..no..its fine. Really. We believe you. Don't we fellas?" The main one answers quickly. The other two nod in unanimous agreement. "In fact.." The main guy speaks up again, "We might just call it a night.Catch up with you later, slayer? Continue our little fight another time?"  
  
"Ummm." Buffy responds. "How about..No?" And then she lunges forward and stakes the first before he can respond. The other two cower back towards the wall until they are pressed up against it and, for lack of a better phrase, trapped.  
  
"Slayer.." The vamp to her right chuckles nervously as she advances on them.  
  
"Vampire." She replies.  
  
He looks for an escape route. "I don't suppose you were planning on just staking him-" he points to the dust particles at his feet "- and letting us go." He finishes optimistically. She shakes her head. He slumps his shoulders in defeat. "I didn't think so."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey!" Fred exclaims, running to greet us when we walk back into the hotel. "Did ya enjoy patrollin' with the Slayer?" She asks me. Before I can reply she's asking, "Did ya stake many vamps? I hope ya didn't get hurt.Oh gosh..did ya get hurt?"  
  
I chuckle. "Uh..yes, no and no."  
  
"Good." She beams.  
  
Buffy looks around the now desolate lobby. "Hey," she starts, "Where'd everybody go?"  
  
"Oh, right." Fred replies in her cheery manner. "Well, lets see..Cordelia, Willow, Tara, Dawn and Anya went to Cordelia's apartment to see where she lives and what it's like.umm.Angel and Charles went to kill some demon, Wes went to meet another client, Lorne and Xander went to get snacks while me and William are-"  
  
Buffy raises and eyebrow. "William?"  
  
"Did I get his name wrong or somethin'?" Fred responds.  
  
Buffy half giggles. "No.Its just kinda strange to hear Spike being called by his real name, that's all."  
  
"Oh." Fred smiles again. "Okay."  
  
"So what are you and Spike up to?" I find myself asking.  
  
"We're lookin' after the baby." She responds  
  
I laugh. "What?!" I exclaim incredulously. "Let me get this straight. *Angel* let *Spike* look after Connor? What the hell did I miss?"  
  
"Oh..no..he wasn't exactly thrilled about the idea." She explains as she and I follow Buffy into the kitchen. "So I told him I'd stay as well. Not that it made much difference to him, but I told him I would anyway."  
  
"I'm sure he was grateful for it." I say. "Knowing how much he doesn't get along with his grandchilde, it's probably a good thing for everyone if Spike stayed here anyway.."  
  
Buffy, who's currently got a mouthful of ice-cream, nods away happily making muffled 'uh huh' noises to show her agreement. I laugh and look at Fred again. "So..he's upstairs with the kid then?" She nods and I smile. "Okay..Well, I might go and see how they're both going." With a smirk I ask, "How do you think he'd take it if I just orbed in unexpectedly?"  
  
She shakes her head. "I don't think that's such a good idea..I mean, you don't exactly have the best of luck when it comes to teleporting around vampires and-"  
  
"Oh so you're in on the joke as well?" I cut her off and ask with a grin. She smiles and I roll my eyes. "Forget I even asked."  
  
As I walk out the kitchen door she calls after me, "So you're takin' the stairs then?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Knock knock." I say quietly, tapping on the door to Angel's room and leaning in. Spike looks up from his seat across the room and smiles. "Can I come in?" I ask.  
  
"Sure pet." He replies quietly, "Mind you don't wake The Snack." He motions towards the crib where Connor is sleeping peacefully. "Took forever to get him to sleep."  
  
I smile and take a seat on the corner of Angel's bed. "Yeah.I've been told he can be a real handful sometimes." I look back over at the peroxided vampire and tilt my head to the side, just observing him.  
  
He's looking back at the crib, but grins. "What?" He asks me quietly.  
  
"Nothing." I reply. He rolls his eyes in my direction and raises an eyebrow in disbelief. "Fine." I sigh. "I was just thinkin'."  
  
Another grin. "Of?" He prods.  
  
"You." I admit. I've got his attention now. He swivels to really look at me, that trademark smirk on his face. I roll my eyes playfully. "Not like that." (Although my goofy smile may tell otherwise.)  
  
"Then?"  
  
I look into his gorgeous blue eyes and lose my smile, trying to show him I'm serious. "Before..when you said you never thought about having kids..you looked so sad. And now..just watching you sit there and look after Connor..It's just so different to the Spike you used to be."  
  
He tries to scowl. "Hey," He protests. "I am *still* the big bad and-"  
  
"Spike." I warn.  
  
He smirks somewhat sadly and looks at the crib again. After a while, he states, "Buffy didn't seem too impressed about all this."  
  
"I know, but it was to be expected. I mean, her past with Angel was complicated, and even though she's better off without him-"  
  
Again he swivels to look at me. "What?" He asks incredulously. "Did you just say that it's a good thing Peaches and her are over?"  
  
I nod. "Yup." At his look of extreme curiosity, I add, "She's got someone that loves her very much in her life right now, and even if she doesn't wanna accept it, she has the opportunity to be happier than ever with this particular blonde vampire. And Angel? Well..Let's just say that he has the chance to have something great as well."  
  
At this, Spike laughs. "The cheerleader, isn't it?"  
  
"I'm not saying anything else that could affect the plot."  
  
Spike nods knowingly and smiles a rare, non-smirking, grateful smile. "Thank you." He murmurs. "You're one of the good ones, luv."  
  
I smile back at him. "You're welcome. And, woohoo! Spike called me 'luv'!" I respond, careful not to wake the baby. "Now, I am officially in paradise."  
  
Oh crap. I had to say that, didn't I? Of course I did.  
  
Wait for it.  
  
3  
  
2  
  
1  
  
The baby starts to whimper and then bursts into a full on wail. Spike moves over and lifts him into his arms. Connor's cries soften, but not by much. We try pulling faces and humiliating ourselves for him, but to no avail.  
  
I look up at Spike and chuckle. "You actually *want* one of these things?"  
  
"Yeah..Can't say I don't." He responds.  
  
"Well..Don't suppose you know where the volume control is?"  
  
He chuckles. "No pet. Sorry to say it."  
  
"What about the off switch?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I don't wanna go!" I cry, throwing my arms around Gunn's neck.  
  
"Girl," He replies, hugging me back. "You know you gotta."  
  
See, Today's the day. I gotta go home for real. No more putting it all off. Wes told me how I can get back, but he's uncertain whether it will definitely work. He thinks there might be something we've missed, but he's not sure. I guess I'll have to wait and see. Anyhow, the Scoobies are going back today as well, so it's goodbyes all round.  
  
We spent a week together, just bonding. Angel is learning to accept Spike's change in personality, although he never found about the whole Buffy/Spike thing. I think it's best he doesn't for a while. Buffy spent a bit of time just talking with the AI members, and things between her and Angel are getting less tense. Fred and Willow are so alike in personality that it's scary, and Anya and Lorne really hit it off. Wes and Gunn accepted Xander and Spike almost instantly, which was a bonus as well. Meanwhile, Dawn and I have been doing the typical teenager things like shopping, eyeing off cute guys on the street and just gossipping. (I *did* talk to her about the Klepto thing, but I don't know if I got through her dense head..)  
  
All I can think of is how weird it's gonna be when I have to watch these guys on the TV. I mean, I have a deeper understanding of their characters now, and I've gotten a little attached to a couple of them as well.  
  
It's going to be strange back in the real world in general, though. Wesley reckons my powers will still be intact, but I might have a little trouble re-harnessing them or whatever. But, aside from them, *I've* changed a lot. I still love my black clothes and stuff, but I think I'm a little more open and outrageous than before. (And I have Gunn, Spike and Xander to blame for that.) I'm a bit more of a 'people person' as well. Which might scare Sarz and my other close friends a little.  
  
Then there's the issue of what Nic has done while posing as me. She could have created an entire new image for me or something. Wesley thinks that I'll be able to remember most of the details of her act as me anyway 'cos we share that cosmic bond and all. I can only hope he's right.  
  
I find myself pulling away from Gunn and moving on to the next person in line. This is how it goes for a while. Me hugging and crying, saying how much I'll miss them and what-not. That is, until I get to Spike.  
  
"Hey," I say, standing in front of him. "I guess this is it."  
  
"Yeah," he nods, "I guess it is."  
  
"I'm gonna miss you a lot, you know that, don't ya?" I add, starting to move forward a little.  
  
"I should bloody well hope so."  
  
I chuckle and wrap my arms around him slowly, savouring the moment. "I don't wanna let go now." I whisper.  
  
He smirks and pulls away. "Listen Peaches Jr, you're gonna have to get goin' and I don't particularly fancy getting' all mopey 'cos that's not my style. So instead, I'm gonna give you a little somethin' else to remember me by."  
  
Now I'm intrigued. "But I'm gonna remember you anyway. You're one of my favourite characters, on one of my favourite shows, remember?"  
  
He nods and leans forward. "That I do, luv. But I figured you might want somethin' more."  
  
"Like?" I smile, genuinely curious now.  
  
He presses his lips to my forehead gently. "Like that."  
  
I try not to blush. Spike just kissed me. On the forehead, yes, but it was a kiss..from *Spike*. Beaming up at him, I throw my arms around his neck again and squeeze him tightly. "Thanks," I whisper into his ear. "Buffy's lucky to have you. She's just gonna take a while trying to see it."  
  
Nodding, he hugs me back and replies, "I'm immortal. I can wait."  
  
I move on to Angel, who looks a little dejected. "Spike took my idea." He whines playfully.  
  
I roll my eyes and realise they're tearing up again. "I'm gonna miss you so much." I say finally, hugging him.  
  
As we pull apart, he kisses me on the cheek and smiles. "Okay, so it wasn't original. Sue me."  
  
I chuckle and allow my eyes to go wide and excited, "Can I get Lindsey to represent me? I liked him." Angel looks mortified and I burst into hysterics. "I was kidding. I'd never sue you."  
  
"What about the whole liking my mortal enemy bit?" Angel queries.  
  
A shrug and spy Connor's bassinette. "Oh look, I haven't said goodbye to Connor yet." I exclaim, bending down and lifting the baby into my arms.  
  
"Angel." The broody one with my name warns. "You didn't answer my question." I smirk at him and he shakes his head. "Never mind."  
  
Kissing Connor on the forehead, I tell the baby to be a good boy for his daddy, then hand him over to the vamp in question. I whisper to Angel, telling him to open up to Cordy about his feelings, then raise my voice again before he can reply. "Be good. Both of you." I instruct, taking one last look at Connor and pecking Angel on the cheek, then turning to walk into the circle drawn on the floor.  
  
I wave at the group assembled in the lobby. "I love you guys." I wave.  
  
They wave back, while Wesley and Tara mutter a few words in Latin. (Tara decided to do it instead of Will 'cos of all the issues they've got involving magick.) An almost undetectable flash of light speeds past and when I look around I'm in the middle of Pac. Fair with Sarz and two guys I don't know (though one of them looks vaguely familiar..)  
  
Then, like a wave rushing over me, Nic's memories of 'my' past few months flood back. I recognise one of the guys as my boyfriend..although there's something else about him.. and the other is a guy I'm apparently trying to set Sarz up with.  
  
"Hey," my best friend says, nudging me in the arm. "You okay? You kinda zoned out there for a second."  
  
"What? Oh..Yeah." I chuckle. "Sorry..I got lost in thought."  
  
My boyfriend (God it's strange to think I've got one of those again) slinks his arm around me and smiles broadly. I tilt my head the side as I look up at him, studying his features. Then I realise where I've seen him before. "Damien?" I ask, unintentionally out loud.  
  
He looks confused. "What? Who the hell is Damien?"  
  
I chuckle, slightly relieved. "No..Nobody. I was just thinking if it was a good name for a character I'm thinking of introducing into one of my stories. I didn't mean to say it out loud."  
  
"Oh..okay." He smiles and hugs me closer to him.  
  
Trust Nicola to find her crazy, evil ex in this reality and then set me up with him! But, the funny thing is, he's really cute in this dimension. A little more buff, a sweet and non-evil smile, and his eyes are shining with laughter. It's like he's the complete opposite to his dead twin guy that tried to kill me a few months back.  
  
Wait a second!  
  
Suddenly it hits me that *months* have gone by in this reality, not just a couple of weeks. I've got memories of the past few *months* running through my brain, which means Ats and Btvs have been back on TV for a while..But I can't seem to remember watching them. I wonder if I've been brought back in time to see the episodes I haven't read spoilers for.  
  
"Hey guys," I say, suddenly itching to go home, "I think I might call it a day."  
  
Everyone stops and looks at their watches. One by one they agree it is getting a little late, and we eventually decide to head off. Michael, my boyfriend, drives me home and walks me to the door. He kisses me gently on the lips and says he'll see me later. I wave him off and walk inside, going straight to my computer and powering up the net.  
  
I've gotta see what's been going on with my inter-dimensional extended family. I hope everyone's okay. I pause and think about the implications of that clichéd line, before realising that this is the *real* world and nothing *that* corny happens here.  
  
I click the link to the spoiler site and wait for the page to load. My optimistic smile fades and my eyes widen in horror as I read.  
  
  
  
"OH MY GOD!"  
  
***********************  
  
(1)- that's the truth unfortunately, but I've had my laughs at their expense. There was this really gorgeous article thing in the local paper on my birthday (17th June in case you're wondering.^_^) and it was soo sweet. I loved it. I might just have to type it up and show u guys 'cos it was really witty and I wanna share it. ^_^ Look out for it in either the sequel to this fic, or one of my other stories. ^_^  
  
A/N- tada! The end! And a major thanks to everyone that ever reviewed or gave me feedback on it! I love you all. Now could you kindly leave a review, telling me whether you want the sequel or not? I wont write it if you don't. I don't think I could bother writing if I thought nobody would read it. ^_^  
  
Anywho, over and out for now.  
  
Lotsa luv,  
  
Insane1  
  
PS- I realise that some of the scenes seemed unnecessary and REALLY corny, but they are vital for the sequel if it ends up being written. Byes again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not the fun hell where they chain you up and burn you with hot pokers for all of eternity.but the hardcore one. You know..Nixon and Britney Spears." - Angel, Sleep Tight. (LOVED that line! See.It *completely* verifies my beliefs about the bitca..hehehe..sorry if you're a fan of hers..I'm just *really* not..^_^ ) 


End file.
